


Demon's Curse

by PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986), Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Little Brothers, Past Character Death, Protective Older Brothers, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/pseuds/PhantomBrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: Kidnapped while on a camping trip with his best friend's brother and his two friends, Yami and the three boys are forever changed by supernatural forces. What will come of their new lives? (WARNING: Contains Gender-bending, past character death, slight Tea-bashing, age-reversal, and boy x boy crushes.) rating will go up later MON & THURSUPDATES





	1. Camping Trip

Chapter 1: Camping Trip

"Yugi? Ryou? Malik?" a voice called out from a pale-skinned male with tri-colored hair and two-toned eyes holding a flashlight in his hand that was blinking in and out. "Fudge pie... Should have brought fresh batteries for this stupid thing." The male complained smacking the light as he continued to walk in the direction of the stream hopefully.

'Where are those three boys? I only told them to get the four canteens filled it doesn't take half an hour to gather water.' The male thought, before tripping on a branch and falling to the soft earth still damp from the light rain that morning and getting a face full of mud and leaves. Picking himself up the male grumbled then froze when he heard dried twigs snapping and deep voice talking picking up light near the stream.

‘A fire? This close to the stream? Something doesn’t feel right about this… just like this morning when Atemu was asked to leave the country on his day off.’ the male thought, straining to hear what was happening by the stream as he got low and snuck to some bushes that would give him some cover.

What the male saw made his heart stop when he caught the sight of the three boys he was looking out for gagged and tied up to a tree with some noticeable bruises. ‘This… This can’t be happening…’ the male thought, as his mind started to rewind to this morning.

Morning 7:30 am: Mutou household

-ring ring ring- 

“Hello, Mutou House. Yugi was speaking… one minute Ishizu. Let me get Atemu up from his ‘warm burrow in the bed.’ Atemu! Pick up the phone. It's Ishizu!” Yugi called up, the small pale skinned and amethyst eyed youth heard a thump and a groan coming from upstairs. 

He grinned, knowing that it was his brother waking up. ‘That takes care of me having to get a face full of pillow this morning. I hope we can still do the camping trip this weekend. We have been planning it for months.’ Yugi thought in worry, hearing a shout upstairs from his brother. Curious, Yugi braved the stairs to hear what was going on. 

“Ishizu, I can’t, I just can’t. Today was supposed to be my day off; along with the weekend for the camping trip with my brother and his friends. I can’t just get up and fly on the next plane to Egypt and ditch my brother here alone all weekend.” The baritone voice of Yugi’s older brother said into the phone as the teen spied his taller and tanned doppelganger clad in sleep pants holding the phone between his ear and shoulder while trying to brush out his wild tri-colored hair the male Mutous were so famous for along with the shortness gene. 

Yugi pursed his lips thinking then got an idea ‘I wonder if Yami wouldn’t mind supervising our trip so that Atemu can go to Egypt since I know Ishizu is too busy to go.’   
Rushing to his room, Yugi grabbed his phone and speed dialed a very familiar number. 

“Hello, Yami Sennen speaking.” A light baritone voice spoke through the line making Yugi smile. 

“Hi Yami, it’s Yugi. I have a favor to ask if you don't mind,” Yugi spoke to his brother’s longtime friend. 

“What do you need Yugi? Did something happen to you or one of the Hikaris again?” Yami’s voice asked in concern.

Yugi smiled at the title, knowing that it suited the trio perfectly. They looked like more innocent versions of their older brothers. Yami was the first to dub their little band 'Hikaris.’ The reason Yami asked if something happened to one of them is that Yugi and Ryou were targeted by bullies and Malik would attack them for picking on him or Ryou.

“No, no nothing like that Yami. Atemu just got called by Ishizu and had to leave the country on the first plane to Egypt for the museum. He won't be home until the day after the annual camping trip is over. I was wondering if you would mind coming in Atemu’s place and hang out with me, Ryou, and Malik for the weekend at the camping grounds.” Yugi said spinning in his chair until someone cleared their throat making Yugi freeze and spin towards the door where Atemu was leaning against the door jam with a raised brow, his finger tapping the biceps of his folded arms. Atemu then held out his hand for the phone, making Yugi mentally groan as he handed the phone over to Atemu. 

“I would love to Yugi. I’m not busy this weekend. You guys are the closest thing I have to family, and I would never leave my family hanging like that,” Yami responded as Atemu listened to the other male, a wry smile on his face.

It was no secret that Atemu had a sort of crush on his friend but wished Yami were a girl after that dare from Akefia months ago. Poor Yami was forced to wear a dress and makeup for an entire day. 

“Yami, its Atemu. I knew Yugi was going to call someone, but i didn't think it would be you. Thank you for agreeing to this. I know with your jobs and stuff you don't get much time to hang out with us anymore.” Atemu said into the phone while Yugi secretly smirked.

He and his friends have been trying to get Yami and Atemu to date, but so far the thing keeping them apart was the whole same-sex issue and how people are being threatened with being treated less like humans because they fell in love with the same sex. 

“As I said before, Atemu, I don’t mind. I’ll be there in an hour to pick up the Hikaris. I have a tent, a first aid kit, and air mattresses. All they need to bring will be clothes, flashlights, food, and fishing rod. Also, no tech other than their radios and a satellite phone. I’ll see you at the house, but you better not miss your flight Atemu. Remember last time you did and Ishizu found out?” Yami asked making a bit of color show on Atemu’s cheeks.

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.”

“We agreed to never say it in front of our friends never did we agree to never say it in private, Temmy.” Yami shot back before hanging up as Atemu sighed chuckling lightly.

“I hope you're ready for this trip Yugi because Yami just added a few conditions to the trip,” Atemu said chuckling as Yugi puffed his cheeks to pout cutely.

1 Hour later:

\- Knock knock knock-

A pale skinned male stood outside dressed in jeans and a navy blue coat with hiking boots on his feet, his tri-colored hair tied into a low spiky ponytail, leaving his blond bangs free around his face. The door opened to show the elder Mutou brother as Atemu let the pale male inside.

“Yugi is on his way down, Yami. I’ll see you two when I get back Monday.” Atemu said having showered and changed into some khaki colored clothes with a black duffle bag on his shoulder. “Ryou and Malik are on their way over. They're going to be putting their bikes in the back shed for the weekend. Please make sure that they leave any sugary stuff here. Yugi is still grounded from sweets after the sleepover he had last month. I still can't forget that image.” Atemu explained to Yami who nodded along with the paranoid and overprotective nature Atemu had to the three boys especially Yugi. Said teen came bounding down the stairs to hear the last part of Atemu’s rambling speech, getting comfortable on the couch.

Yugi pouted, “It wasn't my fault that Malik dared me to eat the entire bag of pixie sticks for my birthday sleepover.”

“But did you have to run around the front yard in your boxers?”

“I am not going to be held accountable for any action caused by a sugar high,” Yugi countered. “Besides, you were supposed to be checking bags for candy before you left us unattended.”

At this Yami made a point to step in.

“Yugi your brother has a lot more to do than just making sure there is no sugar in the house. Tell me do you have a job or something that helps bring in money?” Yami asked raising a brow at the teen.

Yugi bit his lip and shook his head ‘no’ looking up at his older brother, “I'm sorry, Atemu. I forgot that you had been busy with work and trying to raise me on your own. I keep forgetting that Grandpa's gone and that he's not going to be coming back.” 

‘They need this push. If I can help Yugi be responsible over this weekend, he will be better off than i was when i was his age and in the foster system.’ Yami thought, looking at the two brothers with a soft smile on his face, remembering the elder Muto from pictures but having never met the kind-hearted man. Solomon Mutou had been raising the boys on his own after the death of their parents when Yugi was twenty months old. Atemu had just had his ninth birthday. He passed away while on an assignment for the museum when Atemu was eighteen and Yugi was eleven. Yami had just moved to Domino and had barely gotten to know Atemu, Yugi, and their friends.

A crash outside broke the peaceful moment. Yugi rushed to the window and looked outside. It turned out that Malik had deliberately jumped off of his bicycle and let it crash into the trash can. Ryou coasted to a stop next to said teen and shook his head in annoyance. Yugi grinned at his two best friends before rushing to get outside.

“Woah there! Yugi, where are your bags? I am not carrying them to the car. You will have to do that or leave with only the clothes on your back and the stuff in your pockets because once you're out that door, it’s either the car or picking up the trash.” Yami said sternly.

Yugi looked at Malik, “you crashed it, you clean it!”

He headed back to his room to grab his bags. He had a sneaking suspicion that both of the older males were going to be going through everything. He paused to slide his false book into a plastic bag with a couple of others. He hoped to get it past the pair to get five bucks from Akefia for the task.

He zipped up the bag and met everyone else in the living room for a quick double check on supplies.

“Yugi when did you start reading the encyclopedia?” Yami asked raising a brow at the odd choice of book in Yugi’s bag, not to mention each boy had identical copies of the book.  
Yugi tried to keep a straight face while he answered. “School project. We asked for extra credit work for History class, and Mr. Harper said that we could do a group project on…”

“Kenya,” Malik blurted out.

Ryou facepalmed when he glanced at the books. “If that is true why are the initials T.K.A. written on the spines?” Yami asked opening Yugi’s bag and taking out the book shaking it as it let out a sound before opening it revealing some candy packets, the handheld Gameboy, and a bet note on the book cover. 

-Get this past the Pharaoh and the Prince(ss), and I’ll give you five bucks. Akefia- 

A tick mark was seen on Yami’s forehead at the nickname Akefia gave him. “School project, my butt. More like prank project. One of these days I’m going to hit that Tomb Robber where the sun don't shine very, very hard,” Yami growled out lowly.

Atemu checked the other books and discovered that Malik had tried to slip several packets of Pop Rocks, bubble gum, a bag of pixie sticks, and a slingshot past him. Ryou was a little more sensible in trying to get his book on edible plants past someone... likely his older and more irresponsible brother, Akefia Bakura.

The 'contraband’ was locked in a drawer while the book on plants was returned to Ryou.

“Ryou gets to ride front with me. You two are in the back seat,” Yami said with a stern look.

Malik looked miserable, “But he listens to classical music! I don't want to listen to that for three hours!”

Ryou looked at the discs he held, smiling softly. He had made a special disc containing all their favorite songs. “Well, I suppose I could leave Bach here and only take Beethoven. I'm sure I might have something you like.”

“I love Ryou’s music, please don’t bring the piano guy,” Malik said pleadingly.

Yami chuckled at this “So you three know the rules; no tech once we leave the car on the campgrounds. Yugi that includes playing games on the sat phone. It’s only for emergencies.” Yami said before grabbing Atemu’s bag and pushing the taller male out by the shoulders.

“Come on Atemu; you’re going to be late. We don’t want another Ishizu tornado on our tail, do we?” Yami asked. “Boys grab your stuff and put it in the car. Then lock up the bikes in the shed out back.” Yami ordered while marching Atemu to his car.

Yugi offered to put the bikes in the shed since it was his 'clubhouse’ and he had the only key… as far as he knew. Taking care of his friends’ bikes, Yugi slipped in through the back door in hopes of getting a snack from the kitchen. Atemu met him in there, waiting by the fruit bowl.

“And what do you think you’re doing Yugi?” Atemu asked picking up and apple from the fruit bowl. 

“I thought Yami dragged you to the car already?” Yugi squeaked out.

“He did, but I needed to call Ishizu to make sure that she was going to have someone meet me at the airport when I get there. I don't feel like waiting for hours for someone to pick me up,” Atemu replied, handing him the apple. “Besides, I know you and your addiction to sweets. I swear that Grandpa's laughing at this wherever he may be since he knew that I would end up being like a parent to you someday.”

Yugi smiled sadly as he took the apple, “He always said that it was his job to spoil me and yours to keep me in line.”

“Yep. Now come on, before you make me late for my plane,” Atemu said grabbing Yugi by the wrist and heading out the front door with Yugi stumbling behind him.


	2. Taken

Chapter 2: Taken   
Present Time  
Yami bit his lip thinking of a way to get the Hikaris away from the men holding tasers and what looked like dart guns. ‘This is bad.’ 

“Sir, we can’t seem to find the fourth one.” Two men stated as they came down a path near the camp, one Yami knew led back to the tents he had just left but took a long way. ‘I have to get their attention away from the boys and fast before they find me.’ Yami thought as ideas rushed through his head a mile a minute.

He hated the thought of something happening to the three boys he treated like brothers. He also didn't want to let Atemu down since the man entrusted the well-being of his only remaining family into his care. Looking at the ground, he found a sizable stone he could throw to the other side of the clearing and get the attention off the boys he just hoped these men were dumb enough to be on edge that they wouldn’t use common sense.

Taking the rock in hand, Yami threw it at a tree making noise as he watched the reaction of these men. “What was that?” Goon one asked holding a dart gun.

Malik flinched at the sudden sound, but Yugi and Ryou didn't move. It is evident that Yugi had hit his head on a hard surface due to the blood that had trickled from his hairline. Ryou was soaking wet and paler than usual, likely from falling into the creek's cold waters. Malik had a split lip and a black eye, evidence that he put up a fight.

“Fan out in the direction of the sound must be their keeper looking for them.” the leader of the group called as everyone left, safely assuming their prisoners couldn’t get away.

Yami then got up once the goons and the leader were far away and ran to the trio, taking out a hot pink and black patterned hunting knife from his belt sheath. “Bakura, don’t ask why,” Yami said softly, taking the gag off Malik and began to cut the rope holding the trio to the tree.

He liked to remind Yami of the dreadful dare and how Yami, unfortunately, managed to pull off looking like a girl as often as he could. The pocket knife was the more recent jab at his pride.

“Yami you have to run,” Malik said in panic even if Yami was a black belt. Yami would still have trouble being outgunned and outmanned on a six to one ratio.

“No, I am not. I am not leaving you three to those men; not on my life.” Yami said halfway through the four coils of rope. 

The sound of a loading gun was heard behind Yami as the barrel was pressed to the back of his head. “Look what I found boys… a little girl lost in the woods trying to save our prisoners.” The man sneered to the men that started to come back.

Yami growled in irritation at the remark. He tried to keep his temper in check in hopes of saving his charges safe. Especially since one of the men was near Yugi, a knife in his hand.

“Why don't you sit down against that tree,” he stated. “If you don't, I will hurt the little one.” 

Yami glared at the man but dropped his knife as the man behind him grabbed Yami’s hair and pulled him up by it before shoving the barrel of the dart gun into Yami’s back. “Move nice and slow, girly.” 

Malik growled at the remark, “He's a guy, loser! He's got a flat chest and…”

“Someone shut that brat up,” the boss ordered.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Yami shouted before getting hit with the butt of the dart gun to the temple, hard. 

“Don't go spilling too much blood,” the boss stated. “I need them alive and preferably awake. I love the sound of screams…lets me know that my sacrifices aren't dead.”

‘Sacrifices?’ That was the last bit Yami heard before everything went black.

Waking up wasn’t nice, especially when Yami felt like his head was going to split open from the pain as the first rays of sunlight shined into his eyes. 

‘Ugh...what happened… last night?...’ Yami thought; his body felt stiff, and the surface he was against wasn’t the ground.

He heard Yugi begging him to wake up. The thirteen-year-old sounded frightened and hurt. Yami opened his heavy eyes trying to focus on Yugi’s cries of fear.

When he managed to get his eyes open, Yami was shocked to learn that they were each chained to a large stone table with a fire in the middle of the arrangement. Ryou and Malik were closest to him with Yugi on the opposite side of the light all four of them no longer were in their previous clothes but what looked like black ceremonial robes. The man responsible for abducting them entered the circle of tables clad in a simple shirt and pants of a dark grey color.

“Ah you’re finally awake little Pharaoh, the spitting image of your ancestor who destroyed my physical body.” the man said, walking over to Yami and holding his face in his hand with force as Yami tried to struggle away.

‘This man… must think I'm Atemu… oh god… at least he is safe.’ Yami thought as the man finally let him go as he tried to speak but found it very hard to do so. ‘Why… why can't I talk?’

Malik managed to voice what was on his mind, “What do you want with us?!?!”

“I want to start my legacy, but first I need ‘children’ to do so, and in this form, the only way for me to make children is to change a human into one of my many shadow children or at least halfway there. Then my legacy will spread like a plague and change humanity into the very creatures you have long swept under the rug as myth and legends.” the man explained with a smirk. “What better way to give my children a strong start than to use the Pharaoh's bloodline and the most innocent in this world! Imagine my fortune to have all four of you together.”

The four stared at him in horror at this information. “Too bad you won’t remember the fun about to happen to you. Can’t have you spilling my surprise now can we?” He snapped his fingers as four black gems set in black iron circlets appeared on the four’s heads and started to glow.

Yugi whimpered as his heart started hurting and he suddenly felt cold despite the heat. Ryou felt what Yugi was experiencing. They cried out before suddenly falling silent as their hearts suddenly stopped beating together.

The man smirked, “Looks like I got twins. I wonder what they will be.”

Malik started fidgeting as he began to itching. He felt like he was covered in ants. He felt like his entire body was burning up just before a wave of pain swept through him. The man ordered his followers to release the chains holding him down as his bones started snapping and rearranging themselves.

Yami watched in horror as Malik's body took on a canine form. He watched Malik's ears move to the top of his head as his mouth and nose elongated into a muzzle. The boy's arms became forelegs as a tail burst free, and his legs became the hind legs of a wolf. Minutes after the transformation began, the former boy was a sandy-colored wolf with one black patch over its left eye.

Yami growled, struggling to get free before he felt something stir inside him. Groaning in pain as his body began to change. At that point, the others were waking up a bit from their transformations before Yami let out a heart-wrenching scream; thrashing about as his voice turned from a male to a female pitch. His body is bulging and shifting under the robes he wore, tearing at the seams. His hair growing out to reach his feet with red -scales- prickling out of his skin as Yami screamed even louder thrashing wilder his eyes screwed shut to the world as the boys watched gasping silently as a long red and black tail curled around Yami’s legs his hands becoming clawed as his body shrunk a few inches and seemed to get rounder and soft. With one final scream from Yami large red and scaled black wings ripped the cloth covering Yami’s body clean off before he- she passed out cold.

Yugi and Ryou felt a pair of sharp teeth in their mouths as they became aware of what was happening to their friends. 

The man who had done this chuckled, “So I now have twin vampires, a werewolf, and a dragon...a female one at that. How Anubis has cursed this dreadful family! Such a fitting form for the lineage of the Pharaoh responsible for my imprisonment!”

He went over to a whimpering Malik, “You four will still retain your human appearances… for now. Take them to separate rooms and begin removing their memories. Take everything if you have to.” The man told his disciples.

He didn't want them to remember anything about the ritual as he wanted to see them suffer again as soon as the next full moon arose and set his curse into place.


	3. Found and Forgotten

It was currently Sunday evening in the house of thieves it was so dubbed as two boys one tanned the other pale waited in the living room by the front door watching TV, waiting for their youngest brother to come home. The brown one had shortcut silver hair while the pale skinned one had naturally white hair. 

“Akefia, when was Ryou supposed to be back?” The albino of the two asked worry in his eyes. 

“Two hours ago… this doesn’t feel right… I’m calling Marik and Ishizu to see if Malik is home yet.” the tanned thief, Akefia, said getting up from the couch and grabbing the house phone dialing Ishizu’s number.

Marik answered the phone, “If you're calling to see if Yami's dropped the boys off here, then the answer's 'no.’ I tried calling Yami's satellite phone, but there's no answer. I called Ishizu, and she told me to give them until tomorrow morning before I panic.”

“Wait... Yami was watching the boys? What happened to Temmy?” Akefia asked. 

“Ishizu sent him to Egypt,” Marik replied. “All she told me was that Odion couldn't go because his wife is pregnant and due any day. That's why I wasn't sent either...well that and my habit of picking up pieces for my 'collection.’”

“Do we know where the hell Atemu was sent in Egypt? Or the campground Yami took the boys to?” 

Marik hummed before answering. “Nope, Ishizu didn't tell me anything. As for the campground, I think it was the same one Gramps took us every summer for a week or two.”

“Thanks for the info Marik see you around,” Akefia said gruffly then hung up the phone. “Bakura pack a bag we're heading to the campgrounds right now. I can’t wait any longer.” Akefia said

Meanwhile:

Dull two-toned eyes opened looking up at a stone ceiling as the figure rose slowly from the surface she was on. ‘Where… Where am I?... Who am I?’ the figure thought glancing around to find three more cots to the left of her, each with a small boy no older than thirteen.

The boy farthest away from her was sitting up, his knees hugged to his chest, staring at the wall. His sandy-blond hair covered his face as he rocked back and forth. His insecurity didn't sit right with her for some reason. She got up from her bed the cloth covering her falling off as she walked over to the boy. Squatting down. “Malik? Are you alright?” the name rolled off her tongue as she asked the boy.

Malik looked at her with frightened eyes, “...Yami?”

A spark lit up in her eyes, and they brightened at the name as the girl nodded her head. “That’s me, Malik. I know you're scared, but you have to trust me… everything will work out and be fine.”

“I can't wake up Yugi or Ryou.” 

“I’ll wake them up just don't freak out alright?” Yami asked softly as she walked between the two boys her hair covering most of her nude body as she raised her arm over Yugi first and quickly slit the skin with her nail drawing blood and holding it over the littlest one’s mouth.

Yugi whimpered as the warm liquid touched his lips. He tried to get his hands up, but they felt like lead weights. The boy had a secret phobia of blood and panicked whenever he tasted the coppery tang of it in his mouth. That was also why he had a secret stash of candy in his sock drawer.

“Yugi… Yugi you must drink to move… you need to, or you will never wake up…” Yami urged this information rolling out of her mouth since she didn’t want to force Yugi to drink from her if she didn’t have to.

“What are you doing, Yami,” Malik asked as he watched her. “Yugi's afraid of blood!”

“He needs a transfusion, Malik, but we must make due with what we have,” Yami said with worry before sighing and holding her cut arm over Ryou instead. “If we can get Ryou up maybe he can help,” Yami muttered 

Malik gave her a weak smile, “Ryou would know what to do since he wants to go into medicine. He said that he wanted to help people like Yugi who have issues with blood. He's been volunteering at the hospital after school Tuesdays and Wednesdays when his brothers are at the Club.” Malik then blinked owlishly at this information that just flowed out of his mouth. “How the heck did I know all that? My brain was empty just a few minutes ago.”

Yami shrugged then winced when fangs pierced her arm with Ryou hungrily drinking her warm blood. His eyes opened; the once light brown was now tinted with red at the edges. Yami wobbled somewhat as the blood was drained from her before falling to her knees.

Ryou closed his eyes and shook his head. “What happened...where are we?” He wiped his mouth, “is that my blood?”

“None of us remember past waking up Ryou and no that is my blood. Yugi needs a transfusion.” Yami answered looking a little out of it.

“Why do I have your blood in my mouth?” Ryou looked confused. “Who are you and where's Yami?”

“What are you talking about Ryou? That is Yami.” Malik said confused  
Ryou shook his head, “Yami's not a girl.”

“Hey I resent that; not my fault your brother's joke I’m a girl all the time with the hot pink knives. All because of that dare they made me do.” Yami huffed out trying to stand but getting a little dizzy, almost fainting on the spot. 

She didn't notice that Malik and Ryou were staring at her in shock. Ryou was at her side. “Lie down. Malik, get that bag and put it under her head. I'm going to check on Yugi.”

Yami wanted to protest but the two boys mainly Ryou were stronger than they looked.

Ryou noticed the lump on Yugi’s forehead and groaned. “He's got a concussion. This is not good. Malik, I need you to get me a packet of cocoa mix and some water. I also need some Tylenol crushed and mixed into it.”

“Okay, but where am i going to find stuff like that? We currently aren’t in a hotel or at home.” Malik stated 

Ryou rolled his eyes, “I saw my pack by the big rock near the entrance. I always carry that stuff for emergencies. Yami?”

“Mmm? Yes, Ryou?” Yami asked and tried to sit up as the boys finally took notice of the clothing situation.

“What made you want to make me drink your blood?”

“And what happened to your clothes,” Malik asked.

What happened next startled them both as Yami looked at herself. Her eyes seemed to shrink before she turned a tomato red and covered herself with a blanket pulled from Yugi's cot. “How I wish I was the wolf and not the dragon. At least Yugi and Ryou got the stereotypical vampire genes.” Yami said still blushing hotly. 

“What are you talking about,” Malik growled. “You're not making any sense!”

Malik shouted not noticing his ears changing to perch on top of his head, and a small tail sticking out from under the skirt he wore. What he did notice was the sharpening of his senses happening all at once. He heard only two hearts beating within the cave; his own and Yami's. His eyes then took notice of the fact that neither Yugi nor Ryou was breathing like usual and the sharp fangs in Ryou’s mouth.

“What… what happened to us?” Malik asked shock and disbelief in his voice as his ears laid flat to his head and his tail curled between his legs.

“We got changed… for something…” Yami said her mind blank on that bit of information.

Ryou looked whiter than freshly fallen snow, “Why do you seem to know this if it's obvious that Malik and I don't?”

Yami shrugged “I don’t know… you three were all in pain when it happened… I… I think I was the last one changed…” Yami said.

“Trauma… we three are suppressing the memories under trauma from the pain... anything and everything is buried under trauma from experience… but you're the one who must have the least amount of trauma Yami.”

Yami shook her head, “Memory technique that I learned from an old friend of mine before I moved here. Oh gods, if Mahaad ever saw me like this, he'd never let me out of his sight.”

Ryou decided to go and get the stuff he'd asked Malik for earlier while said boy tried to comfort Yami. Deciding to trick Yugi into drinking some blood, he prepared to bite his thumb and let a few drops fall into the cold cocoa drink. “Ryou, may I see that cup for a second?” Yami asked softly, finally calmed down enough. 

Ryou gave Yami the metal cup as the female sighed before breathing in them blowing out what looked like a small hot flame at the cup warming up the liquid. 

“I was planning on adding just a little bit of blood to it,” Ryou admitted. “I wanted to try to hide the flavor and texture.”

“Better give Yugi either mine or Marik’s blood… dead man’s blood is poisonous to vampires. What? I read a lot of tales from different cultures about the myths.” Yami pouted at the weird looks she got.

Malik shrugged as Yami put a few drops of blood into the tin cup, “I just thought that some vampires could drink each other's blood.”

“It is possible, but we have no idea which breed of vampire Yugi and Ryou are.” Yami said handing the cup to Ryou as the smell ‘roused Yugi somewhat.

“Malik, help me sit Yugi up a bit,” Ryou stated.

“Okay, up we go Yugi,” Malik said sitting Yugi up and letting the small teen lean against him as Ryou tilted the cup up and into Yugi’s mouth slowly. 

Yugi slowly started to sip at the liquid; his right hand slowly rising to meet the cup Ryou held. Yami watched as the boy's amethyst eyes opened a little, revealing that they were now tinted with a little bit of red. She inhaled in shock, realizing that his eyes now looked almost like her own in color.

“Huh, never thought I would see that in another person’s eye color,” Malik commented before something clicked. “They’re twins… Ryou and Yugi were changed at the same time just like twins.”

Ryou looked confused, “We have completely different birthdays, Malik. We can't be twins.”

“I think he means you're twin vampires, Ryou,” Yami said softly. “You both have the red ring around your eyes. Usually, vampires try to have different markings, but twins usually have the same markings… when they are turned.”

“If we're vampires now, how will Yugi and I explain our sudden aversion to sunlight?”

“I'm pretty sure that if you don't drink human blood, you can still keep going about your usual activities. Yami,” Malik turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

“What’s your question, Malik?” Yami asked as Yugi perked up some more.

“Do you think my idea might work... keeping them from drinking human blood?”

“I would think so since Ryou isn’t smoking right now, his leg is in direct sunlight.” Yami pointed out to the group as Yugi finally came around.  
Malik had thought of something, “Yami since you're probably the most powerful creature, do you think that since you gave Ryou and Yugi your blood that you have power over them?”

“No, I don’t think so. I might have given them immunity over the sunlight though. This is not Dragonheart by the way, Malik.” Yami said crossing her arms.  
Malik pouted, “It was just an idea. I thought that it would be helpful for you to help Atemu with taking care of Yugi since he can be a bit of a handful.”

“Malik Asim Ishtar,” Ryou snapped, “need I remind you that you are part of the sugar problem?”

“Hey! Whose brothers like to prank and tease Atemu and Yami all the time?” Malik asked before stiffening, his wolf ears turning about “Someone is approaching the cave...”

“Malik ttake Yami to the back of the cave and hold the blanket up while she gets dressed. Yami, here's an Ace wrap you can use to flatten your chest,” Ryou stated as he tossed a box in her direction.

“Malik, I am going to need you to cut my hair. It’s too long.” Yami said as they rushed to the darkest part of the cave and neither noticed the darkness and their eyes adjusted very fast.

While they were gone, Ryou dug through his bag to see if he had his pageboy hat. He planned to make Malik wear it to hide his ears and then tie the jacket Ryou had located around his waist in an effort to cover his tail.

Yugi lay on the cot in silence, his mind trying to catch up with what he had heard from the group.

“YUGI! RYOU! YAMI! MALIK!” a gruff voice echoed into the cave, one Ryou faintly remembered.

‘Memories probably aren't triggered unless we see the people.’

He quickly grabbed the hat and jacket, running towards Malik and Yami, “Malik, put the hat on and tie the jacket around your waist! I have to get back to Yugi.”

Malik nodded as Yami came out from the blanket, her chest relatively flat as she fidgeted about in the clothes that were not made for her figure. 

“Gods this feels awkward,” Yami muttered as Malik dressed then grabbed Yami’s hair and cut it only for it to grow back completely. Making the two boy’s eyes bulge “What?”

“It won't stay cut,” Ryou hissed, the people calling their names getting closer.

They heard Yugi crying out in fear. Yami got up in a quick second before running to where Yugi was to see what was happening. “Yugi!” Yami called entering the room.

Two men, looking like older versions of Ryou had entered the cave. Yugi was still out of it and quite jumpy. “Get away from him!” Yami shouted at the two men he didn’t recognize, suddenly feeling an urge to protect the boy.

The pair backed away from him at Yami's shout. “Easy… we just wanted to make sure Yugi was ok. He wasn't moving,” the one dressed in black stated. “I thought he was having one of those rare seizures of his because he was staring at nothing.”

Yami snorted glaring at the two before making her way to Yugi. “You alright there Aibou?” Yami asked the nickname popping into her head. Yugi whimpered as he practically crawled into her lap, seeking comfort. She sighed, realizing that he most likely had had one such seizure while they tried to wake him earlier.

“Shush shush… everything is alright now. Ryou! Malik! I need your help!” Yami said glaring at the two. “Now mind telling me who you are and how you know who we are?” Yami asked pinning the two with a very harsh glare.

“Geeze, Yami, way to bite our heads off,” the other male grumbled. “We came all this way to find you and the boys before Atemu gets worried and calls the police. Besides, Ryou got a call from some woman about canceling his visit to the hospital for the week. Akefia and I have some questions about that.”

Yami raised a brow, snorting again as small wisps of smoke blew into Yugi’s hair, making him giggle softly, as the other two boys came running in. “Ryou do you know these two? They look like you.”

Ryou looked at them before he answered her, “I think they're my brothers.” He whispered in her ear. “I smelled them on my bag.”

Something then clicked into Yami’s head as she handed Yugi over to Ryou before stepping in front of Akefia and sucker punching him. “That’s for calling me a princess, Tomb Robber.” Yami snorted, anger in her eyes blazing like fire. 

“Your brothers, Ryou. I saw the book box with a note on it.” Malik said wincing at the bruise forming on Akefia’s jaw from the hard punch. “Never get on Yami’s bad side,” Malik said as Ryou nodded in agreement.

Yugi pulled away from Ryou and rushed to Yami's side. He didn't quite understand what was going on and why he wanted Yami so severely, but he felt safer next to said person. Yami ran her hand through his thick hair, trying to soothe him.

“Is it just me or is Yugi clinging to Yami as he did with Atemu when he was little?” Bakura asked with a raised brow as Akefia massaged his now throbbing jaw. 

“It was just a joke, Yami. I didn’t think you would find out about the box.” Akefia grumbled. “Why’d you have to punch me in the face?”

“It was that or where the sun don’t shine, and I think you wouldn't want that later on in life don’t you?” Yami retorted and picked Yugi up quickly, letting the boy wrap his arms around her neck. 

“Can you take us back to the campsite or do you want to take us home right away and leave the rest of our stuff out in the open to get stolen?” Yami asked.

“Might as well take you to the camp to pack up since it is Monday afternoon,” Bakura said before Yami paled.

“Atemu was going to be home Monday morning you idiots!” She growled at them. “What made you decide to wait until today to come to look for us!?!?”

“Cause Atemu wanted to join us when he came home late yesterday but we told him to stay at the house until we called him,” Akefia answered rubbing his ear at Yami’s voice. 

“Crap! Your voice is girly when you're angry and shouting.”

Malik snickered at Akefia's reaction as Yami turned to glare at him, “Make another female quip, and I swear I'll make sure you suffer for it when I don't have to carry Yugi. Ryou, do we have any headache medicine left?”

Ryou pulled the last two packets from his pocket, “I have eight pills left. Did you need a couple?”

“Two when I get some water and food. My head is killing me.” Yami said pressing her free hand to her forehead above her eyes rubbing that spot as the group gathered their stuff from the cave and followed the older albinos to the campground.


	4. Home and Memories

Yugi refused to let go of Yami's arm even as they loaded into the vehicles. He had yet to speak, but Ryou told his brothers that he'd hit his head before having a seizure when he was waking up. The pair bought the excuse. Akefia offered to drive Yami's car since Yugi refused to let her go. He even ignored the bribes of sweets, continuing to stare at them blankly as he clung to Yami.

Yami had grown frustrated with the two and their attempts to get Yugi to either speak or let her go. ”Will you stop! You're doing nothing by those attempts to get him to let go!” Yami said having been piled with Akefia and Ryou into Yami’s car while Bakura was burning rubber in the other vehicle. 

It was halfway through the drive home when Yugi finally said something. “I'm cold,” he complained in a soft whisper. Yami unzipped her jacket and let Yugi snuggle into her warmth as her core temperature rose to battle with Yugi’s cold body and warm it up.

“Rest little one… I’ll keep you warm until we get you to Pharaoh.” Yami said carding her hand through Yugi’s soft tri-colored tresses.

A quick glance at Yami’s glare through the rearview mirror told Akefia that he needed to keep quiet. Ryou sorted through his discs and slid one into the portable player before closing it. “This might help, Yugi,” he said as he offered it to Yami with a pair of headphones. 

Yami gratefully took the offered device and opened the screen, catching Yugi’s attention. ‘He is acting much like a little kid, all shy and reserved.’ 

Ryou spoke up, “He usually takes a bit to come around after a seizure. I think his brain is trying to recover from the overload or something. It’s been a while since his last one...just before you moved here, I think. I'm going to have to let Atemu know.”

Yami smiled softly at Ryou looking grateful as she placed the headphones on Yugi’s head and played the disc for him.

“I wonder how Malik is handling Bakura’s driving?” Yami said aloud as Ryou grimaced.

“He will want to come to our car when we hit the rest stop,” Ryou said 

Yami felt a small weight against her side. Yugi had fallen asleep, his body finally warm enough to pass for normal temperature. ‘So cute!’ Yami thought to take off her jacket and to cover Yugi with it before her own eyes started to fall and she was sleeping alongside Yugi.

Ryou took a picture of them with his phone and sent it to Atemu. The response from him was short. _“How is Yugi? He looks kinda pale.”_

Ryou texted him back. _“He had a seizure. Yami's keeping him calm since you're not here.”_

__

_“Can you keep me updated on when he starts interacting with everyone else?”_

__

_“Always. He's only talked to Yami so far.”_

__

_“That’s good; it means he hasn’t fully closed himself off this time.”_

__

_“Yeah. I think it helps that he feels safe with Yami.” ___

____

__

____

_“I will have to thank Yami when he gets home… that reminds me… Yami hasn’t been to his apartment in four days… and he was already behind on the payments.” ___

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_“That's not good. Our landlord isn't very lenient when it comes to late payments. I think he owns Yami's building as well.” ___

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_“He does, it's the high priced building down the street from the one you and your brothers live at. I think it’s time Yami got out of that neighborhood though it's too close to the red light district. I’ll swing by there and grab some of Yami’s more important things from the apartment. TTYL Ryou.”_ Atemu typed out before his little picture when light grey signaling he was now offline.

________ _ _ _ _

A couple of hours later:

________ _ _ _ _

Akefia didn't have the heart to wake up Yugi or Yami, so he continued to drive. Yugi woke up as soon as they pulled into the driveway of his house. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, “Where...we?”

________ _ _ _ _

He found himself snuggled up to a still deeply sleeping Yami who had on a travel blanket around his shoulders as a familiar person opened the door and hugged him. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Don’t you scare me like that ever again Yugi.” the baritone voice spoke holding Yugi tightly in his grasp as the young boy nodded. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I won’t Temmy... Never again.” Yugi whispered back as Atemu let go and spied the still deeply sleeping Yami.

________ _ _ _ _

For some reason, his brother smelled good. He licked his lips without realizing what he was doing. Ryou called his name, “Yugi! Let's go take your stuff inside.”

________ _ _ _ _

Yugi blinked and nodded, “Okay, Ryou. I’m coming.” Yugi said and ran after his friend while Atemu got to the other side of the car and lifted Yami out raising a brow at the long hair and slight change in features his full eyes picked up from years of picking out artifacts from real and forgery.

________ _ _ _ _

A cry from inside the house caused him to jump. Ryou came running from the home, “Atemu, Yugi tripped. He caught his foot on the corner of the coffee table and now I can't get him to calm his breathing.”

________ _ _ _ _

Bakura had pulled up, and Akefia got into the car, “We'll be back to pick Ryou up after we drop Malik off with his sister.”

________ _ _ _ _

Atemu sighed and nodded. “Alright I’m coming can you clear out the couch so I can let Yami sleep some more?” Atemu asked as he carried Yami inside.

________ _ _ _ _

He found Yugi on the floor staring at the small cut on his foot. It wasn't bleeding too bad, but just the sight of the red liquid was enough for him to panic. Atemu tried to get his little brother to focus on him while Ryou treated the injury. He knew the main reason behind Yugi’s phobia. He remembered the accident that took their parents and left a small scar above Yugi's right ear.

________ _ _ _ _

Yugi held onto Atemu when he noticed his brother and started sobbing “... mommy… daddy… gone… temmie…” Yugi blubbered as Atemu held his little brother in a comforting embrace.

________ _ _ _ _

“I'm not going anywhere, aibou,” Atemu soothed. He rubbed Yugi's back as Ryou gently cleaned the cut and bandaged it. “I promised you that day that I would never leave you until you are ready.”

________ _ _ _ _

Ryou caught his eye and motioned that he was done. “You're fine now, Yugi. It's all clean.” Ryou handed Yugi a caramel candy as a reward.

________ _ _ _ _

“What’s going on?” a voice yawned out as the three looked to Yami sitting up that blanket falling from her chest revealing the bandages that were straining under the pressure under the button-up shirt she wore.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yami?” Atemu questioned, eyes narrowing at the shirt which was mostly unbuttoned looking to have been put on in a rush. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah.”

________ _ _ _ _

“What’s wrong with your chest?” Atemu asked, “and what happened to your hair?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Don’t remember past waking up in a cave this morning… god my head hurts.” Yami said clutching her head. 

________ _ _ _ _

Ryou noticed that Yugi was staring at Atemu's neck again. He hoped that Yami could help him with this new issue before something happened to the man. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yugi, stop staring at Atemu’s neck like it’s candy.” Yami said offhandedly, not even looking up as Yugi blushed hotly. “Ryou, please don't speak so loudly.” Yami pleaded making Ryou’s eyes widen.

________ _ _ _ _

“I didn't say anything,” Ryou protested

________ _ _ _ _

“You were saying how Yugi was looking at Atemu’s neck and that you needed my help with the new issue if something was to happen to Atemu.” Yami said opening one eye in Ryou’s direction.

________ _ _ _ _

Atemu was confused. “What's going on with you and the boys, Yami,” he asked as Yugi quickly moved to Yami's side.

________ _ _ _ _

“All I remember is a cult and some guy talking about the three most innocent in the world and the Pharaoh’s bloodline that destroyed some physical body or their demon god?” Yami questioned her head hurting even more as she tried to force herself to remember as a small drop of blood dripped down from her nose followed by another.

________ _ _ _ _

Yugi paled at the sight before fainting and falling from the couch. Atemu went to check his brother over but was stopped by Yami. “Ryou get me half a bottle of water and fill it with a strong strawberry flavored enhancer.” Yami requested.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yami, he's my responsibility. Let me check on him,” Atemu stated.

________ _ _ _ _

“No you don't even know what he is anymore, Atemu, and you can be seriously hurt by accident.” Yami said placing her hand on Atemu’s chest and pushing him back into the chair with little effort on her part.

________ _ _ _ _

Ryou returned with the requested water bottle. “I had to use the cherry drink mix since it was all they had. Will it work?”

________ _ _ _ _

“As long as it is a red color, I don't care and it should if I put an equal ratio to the liquid inside.” Yami said taking the bottle in hand and slicing open her palm, dripping the blood into the bottle until it was almost full. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Give this to Yugi when he wakes up I’ll deal with Pharaoh.”

________ _ _ _ _

“You can't be planning on letting Yugi drink that,” Atemu complained as Yami spoke with Ryou.

________ _ _ _ _

“He has to Atemu or Yugi will die.” Yami said in all seriousness to the male

________ _ _ _ _

Ryou spoke up, “It's either that or he attacks someone without care. We're not sure which though.”

________ _ _ _ _

A half-hearted glare from Yami shut him up from saying any more. “I think we should go and talk somewhere private, Atemu.” Yami said to the narrowed ruby eyes Atemu had trained on Yami.

________ _ _ _ _

“The kitchen would be better. I need to be able to hear Yugi,” the man replied. “We can close the shutters for the counter so I am not distracted.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Let’s do that.” Yami said as they went into said kitchen closing the shutters to give them some privacy.

________ _ _ _ _

“Alright Yami spill. Tell me what is happening to my little brother.” Atemu demanded of the other.

________ _ _ _ _

“We’re not human… not anymore Atemu… Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and I are catalysts for something big… Human kind is about to go through a plague that will change the face of humanity for eternity.” Yami said as more blood dripped from her nose as she forced herself to remember to convey anything and everything in her empty head to Atemu before the pain got to much and she fainted right into Atemu’s arms. 

________ _ _ _ _

He looked at his best friend as he tried to support Yami's body. He then realized that Yami's clothes didn't quite fit like they did when he took the boys to the campgrounds. He wondered what else Yami was hiding from him.

________ _ _ _ _

Lifting the other up from the standing position Atemu carried Yami back over to the couch then grabbed the phone calling Akefia and chain dialing Melvin, Malik’s oldest brother, into the call.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yo what’s up, Pharaoh.” Akefia drawled through the phone.

________ _ _ _ _

“What are ya calling about this time Temmie?” Melvin said into the phone as Atemu rolled his eyes at the pair's greetings.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m calling an emergency family meeting concerning Yami and the Hikaris. I think they are hiding something important from us… something really important.” Atemu said glancing at Yami’s prone form sleeping on the couch and Yugi curled up in a chair drinking the blood and cherry mixture while Ryou read a book on myths and legends.

________ _ _ _ _

“We will be right there.” both said at the same time before hanging up as Atemu sighed.

________ _ _ _ _


	5. Some Truths

Atemu tried to get Yugi to go to his room and go to bed but the boy refused to leave Yami's side. This was unusual because Yugi would always listen to what Atemu told him to do... unless it involved sugar and games. Yami started wondering if Malik's suggestion in the cave could be true.

-Ding Dong-

The doorbell distracted Yami from her thoughts as Atemu went to answer the door. Opening it, he let in the people he had been waiting for mainly Ishizu, Malik, Marik, Melvin, Akefia, and Bakura. 

“Grab a seat; you are going to need it.” Atemu said as everyone sat opposite of the Hikaris and Yami, making Yami feel like this was some kind of interrogation. Ishizu was the first to speak.

“Yami… when did you become a female?” Ishizu asked as Yami blushed hotly.

‘Trust the only other female besides Mai and Serenity to notice this.’ Yami thought as Yugi curled up in her lap.

“Honestly? I don’t remember, Ishizu. Everything is like water; you try too hard to remember and you end up boiling over but if you don’t try the information comes back easily then fades back into oblivion.” Yami answered as Ishizu nodded in understanding.

Akefia noticed Yugi's position, “Is it just me or is the little guy clingier than usual... especially with Yami?”

Ryou shrugged. “I don't know...Might be a side effect of Yami’s dragon blood.” Ryou said 

Malik looked at him, “You had some too. Why aren't you over there next to them?”

“Beats me but Yami was able to hear my thoughts earlier… I think it’s different for anyone that tries to drink her blood.” Ryou said. “Plus, I drank from her directly. Yugi has been drinking it from either a cup or a bottle with something mixed into it.”

Atemu sighed. “I think it might be because Yugi looks up to Yami and saw him, sorry, her like family. Yami's been here when I have to leave and looks after him when I can't.”

“Are you saying Yugi thinks of Yami as a mother or a sister?” Melvin asked only to be whacked upside the head by Marik.

“That is rude to ask and interrupt his explanation, Melvin.”

Atemu looked over at Yami and Yugi. “Yami would you mind sending Yugi to bed tonight? I think we should test this out.”

“Alright. Yugi, come on, Little One time for bed. You have school in the morning.” Yami said to the boy in her lap.

Yugi got up from her lap and headed to his room without an argument. Atemu stood up. “I'm going to check on him. I'll be right back.”

He found Yugi curled up in his bed, already sound asleep. He was glad that he had made sure that Yugi brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas earlier.

More footsteps came up behind him as Atemu turned to see the other two Hikaris. “Yami said for us to join Yugi since we didn't really get to camp at all on our trip. If you count getting kidnapped and changed a trip.” Malik quipped rubbing his eye.

Ryou rolled his eyes. “Actually, she tried to send us to bed, but our siblings said that we were all staying the night. Yami did make us promise to let Yugi have the bed to himself though.”

“If your siblings stay the night we might have to double up since I only have two guest rooms with bunk beds and the fold-out couch in the living room.”

“We can use our beanbags and sleep on the floor,” Ryou suggested as he yawned.

“Alright you, two wash up. Then use the extra clothes you leave here and get to sleep.”

“Yes Sir.” both groaned and went into the bathroom while Atemu rolled his eyes and went back downstairs.

“Okay, so what are we doing for bed arrangements? I've got two bunks and the fold out.” Atemu stated to the ‘adult’ group while Yami sighed.

“Let Marik and Melvin take one bunk while Akefia and Bakura take the other Ishizu can have the fold out and I’ll just pitch my sleeping bag on the floor somewhere. I don't think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Yami stated for everyone in the room not wanting to start an argument. 

Atemu nodded as he reclaimed his chair. “So... what did you mean by saying 'not human’?” Atemu asked.

“Exactly what it means… by the full moon we may not even look human anymore. Malik will make the most drastic change but Ryou and Yugi will still look normal. Me… I’ll probably look like a freak of nature itself.”

Ishizu looked at her, “Yami, not all creatures look hideous. Many use human guises to blend in with the population around them. If I remember correctly, many curses depend on the moon to strengthen them. If you have until the next full moon, the chances are that we have until then before the curse settles permanently.”

Yami shook her head “The man told us he was making a plague by changing us since he had been delayed by the Pharaoh that destroyed his physical body… he commented on   
how I looked like the spitting image of the Pharaoh before he changed me… I think he was referring to Atemu more than me.”

“I wonder if he was focused on Yugi as well,” Atemu asked.

“No, he referred to Yugi as an innocent along with the other boys but kept saying ‘Pharaoh’s bloodline’ towards me… what was I saying again?” Yami asked looking up.

Marik huffed in frustration, “You were talking about the boys being innocent and something about the bloodline of some Pharaoh.”

“Take it easy on Yami,” Atemu snapped at his supervisor's brother and his friend. “She doesn't need to be harassed on top of this!”

“I agree with Atemu. Yami did say the information goes in one ear then out the other. It's not her fault she can’t keep the info without spilling her brains out.” Bakura retorted

They talked until two am. Atemu had grown worried because Yugi usually had nightmares and woke up to crawl into bed with him. It was a habit that he tried to get him to break. “I should go check on Yugi. I'm heading to bed after that.”

“I'll help the others get settled in then, Atemu.” Yami volunteered as Atemu climbed the steps to the upper floor.

He peeked into Yugi’s room and saw that the boy was still sound asleep. Ryou and Malik were sprawled out on the rug in the room, sleeping peacefully. He made a mental note to call the school and keep them home until things were figured out.

Once that was done he went to check on his ‘guests’ making sure they were asleep and actually sleeping in their rooms. First was the Ishtars’ bunk seeing Marik and Melvin out like drunken sailors. Next was the Thieves’ bunk finding then in a similar position that Ryou often slept in the Anti-Thief one. Chuckling softly, Atemu went back downstairs to check on Yami and Ishizu. The later of the two was asleep on the fold out and the former was in the kitchen nursing a cup of warm cocoa.

“Can't sleep?”

Yami glanced up as Atemu joined her “More like I don't want to sleep… that is all I have seemed to do is sleep the day away. I barely ate anything and yet I’m not starving for food like I should be.”

“Yami, I have some troubling news for you,” Atemu sighed.

“Kicked out of my apartment right?” she asked

He nodded, “Yeah. I got everything that I could besides the furniture. I'm sorry.”

“It’s fine… I just need to find another place to sleep… it’s not like I haven’t been homeless before…”

“Stay here,” he stated quickly. “Yugi adores you and you stayed here more than you did your own place anyways. Think of helping out with taking care of Yugi as payment for room and board.”

“And what about you? I will stay only if you feel I won't be a burden towards you, Atemu.” Yami countered placing her cup down and fiddling with her hands.

Atemu took her hands into his making her look up and lock eyes with him. “Yami, you have never been nor will you ever be a burden towards me. Trust me on this.” Atemu said softly.

“Thank you.” Yami said as a red blush crossed her cheeks.

Atemu gave her his trademarked smirk. “Anytime, Yami. I'm not going to abandon you just because of your situation. You're part of the family no matter what happens.”

Yami smiled rising one of her hands to cover her mouth as a yawn came up and out her mouth. Atemu chuckled softly, “Looks like you should call it a night.”

Yami shook her head. “I’ll be fine staying up a bit longer. It’s you who needs the rest more than I do. You have been up since Sunday haven’t you?”

“Actually, Ishizu refused to leave after she showed up to see if you had dropped Malik off. She gave me one of her teas that puts just about anyone to sleep,” he answered.

Yami nodded then got up. “Gonna go and find my sleeping bag. I know where the spare key is to get back inside.” Yami stated before litterality walking into the door, too tired to admit she might need help.

“I have your old sleeping bag, the one Yugi loves because it's thick and softer than his. I hid it in my closet to keep it safe.”

“Mmm, that’s nice…” Yami yawned again.

Atemu chuckled helping Yami up. “Come on, I’ll help you to bed.” Atemu guided Yami up the stairs while his mind went about on what Yami was going to wear. ‘Maybe I should get the box full of Mom’s clothes and see if anything fits Yami… Those are the only women's clothes in this house.’


	6. Dragon Heat

Yugi was the first one up the following day. He felt off for some reason and wanted something that he couldn't figure out. Spotting his desk, Yugi remembered the drawer that held the snacks that Atemu had approved of and stocked himself in hopes of monitoring his sugar addiction. He didn't want anything from there for the first time in a long time. Sniffing, he smelt a strong cinnamon smell as he got up and came to Atemu’s door, cracking it open what he saw made him blink. In Atemu’s bed was Atemu sleeping on his back, in the same clothes from the night before, but sleeping on his chest, snuggled into him was Yami looking very comfortable. 

‘Oh! The cinnamon is from Yami… wonder what that means? I’ll ask Ryou or Ishizu later about this.’ Yugi thought as the urge then left but the smell was still noticeable. He closed the door quietly before heading down to the kitchen to see if there was anything the he could eat.

“What are you doing, Little One?” Ishizu’s voice asked as Yugi looked towards the table seeing the mentioned woman sipping tea at the table.

“I'm hungry, but I don't know what I want yet,” Yugi answered. “I know I have stuff in my room to snack on, but none of it sounded good.”

“Maybe some secret ingredient french toast will suffice?” Ishizu asked getting up to look for said ingredients. ‘I am glad I had the foresight to ask Yami for a little of her blood since she made it clear that she doesn't want the boys having human blood.’

While she made a show of looking, she paused. “Yugi, how about you go watch the TV while I make breakfast for everyone? I will call you in when I need help.”

“Okay Ishizu.” Yugi beamed and bounced over to the TV as more footsteps came down the stairs.

“Greetings Ryou, Malik. I hope you slept alright last night.”

“We did, Sister, but we were woken up by the cinnamon smell… we found it was coming from Yami.” Malik yawned out, rubbing his eyes of sleep while Ryou silently joined Yugi by the TV after greeting Ishizu.

With Ryou distracting Yugi, Ishizu took a chance and grabbed the syrup bottle with Yugi's name on it. “I don't know much about dragons, Malik. But I'm sure that Odion will. Perhaps you should call him and ask. I know that he will be glad to hear from you.”

As she talked to him, she carefully added Yami's blood to the strawberry-maple syrup. Malik made a face, “I'm not eating that!”

“Malik, it is for Yugi! It even has his name on it. The plain syrup is still in the cupboard for you and Ryou if he wants some.” Ishizu said in a ‘no argument manner’ making seem like Malik didn’t want the flavor of the syrup. “Go sit with the other two. I'll let you know boys know if I need anything.”

“Fine, Sister.” Malik said then grabbed the phone and dialed Odion’s cell phone to talk with him.

She watched as he headed to the couch and sat down next to Yugi who was sitting in the middle. Making sure that they were occupied, Ishizu started making breakfast. French toast for the Hikaris, bacon and eggs for anyone who wanted them, and steaks for Ryou's brothers and Malik…just in case. She opted for a dish of oatmeal and orange juice for herself since she had an egg earlier.

Another person came down, aka Atemu, with slightly colored cheeks seeing Malik chatting on the phone with the other boys watching TV. Ishizu was in the kitchen cooking as he greeted her. “Good morning Atemu… have you noticed anything strange this morning?”

“No, not that I have noticed. Why?”

“The boys told me they smelt a strong cinnamon smell coming from Yami from Yugi’s room. I am surprised you haven’t noticed when you yourself smell strongly of cinnamon.” Ishizu said while Atemu gave her a perplexed look.

“I haven’t noticed it. Actually, maybe since I was with Yami all night?” Atemu asked shooting in the dark on why he didn’t smell it.

“What!?!? That’s what it means!?!?” Malik yelped out before blushing in embarrassment when everyone looked at him. He turned around and planted his knees in the cushion of the couch to look at them from over the back of it. “Sorry… Ishizu, Odion just told me what he thinks Yami is doing.” Malik called to his sister.

Ishizu crossed her arms, her stance telling him to quit stalling. Malik took a deep breath, “Odion used to do role-play games with Akefia and Melvin. Apparently, in their versions dragons had a way to attract a mate or signal to other dragons that they were in heat.”

“Go on,” Atemu urged him, taking note of his brother starting to fidget a bit.

“In their game, the dragon would emit a strong scent of some sort of spice and it would attract those of the opposite gender while keeping those of the same gender away. Some dragons would secrete this scent on the one they marked as a candidate for a mate… it also means the dragon is going into heat and if endangered would automatically start creating eggs by the dozens until there was a high probability of another dragon to add in their genetic code to the fertile eggs.” Malik said repeating what Odion told him. 

Atemu turned red at the information. This was not what he expected. Granted, this was a means for him to date his best friend and secret crush. But he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation unless Yami said otherwise.

A loud shout pulled him from his thoughts as Yugi was up and over the couch. The boy’s eyes were narrowed and glowing as he rushed to him, tiny fangs bared. Ryou and Malik were too slow to stop him.

“Yugi! NO!” a voice called as a pale being stepped in front of Atemu and caught Yugi, letting the boy latch onto the person’s neck and drink. Thick tri-colored hair was in Atemu’s vision as Yugi hungrily drank from Yami’s willing form. 

“Yami…” Atemu didn't know what to do since his own brother had nearly attacked him and was now feeding on Yami's blood.

“I… I think it’s time... I took the boys somewhere... away from people…” Yami said, her mind reeling and going fuzzy as Yugi drank without a sign of stopping anytime soon.

Yugi’s eyes opened a little, revealing a fading glow as he fed. “That's enough, Yugi.” Atemu stated in a stern tone.

When the boy didn't listen, he was about to suggest that Yami try to get him to listen but didn’t at seeing that Yami was not in the condition to be speaking much less standing as the girl slowly swayed before her eyes closed and she fell; the smell of cinnamon overpowering all in the room but Atemu.

Yugi’s sensitive nose was assailed by the scent and he was forced to stop feeding. As soon as he had stopped, the wounds on Yami's neck started healing. Everyone watched as Yugi collapsed in a heap where he stood.

Atemu swiftly went over to check Yami and Yugi while Marik and Bakura came running down the stairs, the smell having woken them from their sleep. “What the... (a stern look from Ishizu stopped the rest of that question.) -ahem- what is going on down here?” Bakura asked 

“Yugi tried to attack Atemu but Yami protected him,” Malik answered as he noticed that Ryou was covering his nose. “Ry?”

Ryou shook his head. “I think I know what's going on with Yugi. It's the fact that Atemu is the last of his whole family. Akefia and Bakura are my only family left. I don't want to lose them and the urge to Turn them is strong because of it and whatever happened to us isn't helping…” The snowy-haired boy said behind his hands as he tried to not breath in.

“I’ll take Yami upstairs to rest then.” Atemu sighed picking Yami up from the ground and carrying the unconscious girl up to his room to sleep off the strain of the bloodloss, all the while an unbearable itching started on his arms and back as he got to his room and closed the door. Placing Yami on the bed, Atemu set to scratch the itch on his arms and back. 

 

Thanks to the combined blood from Yugi and Yami that had rubbed off of Yami and onto Atemu's skin, he was having some sort of reaction.

A/N hey everyone who reads this i would really like a review or two before Thursday if not i might condider skipping thursday and wait for next Monday to update. See ya :)


	7. Changing

Downstairs:

Ryou had backed himself in the corner behind Atemu's favorite chair in hopes of getting away from his brothers. He didn't want to hurt them or kill them in a blind attack.

"Ryou, we'll be fine," Akefia said. "There might be a way that you can still be around us."

"I'm not safe to be around, 'Kefie', Ryou said, his voice muffled by a pillow. "I might accidentally Turn you and 'Kura'. Besides, I promised Yami that I wouldn't touch human blood."

Akefia looked at Bakura for ideas on how to help Ryou until Melvin came down. "Did someone prank Temmy with itching powder?"

"Nope," Malik replied from next to Yugi's unconscious form. "Ishizu found the stash and took it. She also told Atemu and he made sure that Yugi didn't have any. Why?"

"Then why is Atemu itching his arms and back like crazy? I passed his room to see him scratching his skin to the point that it was almost raw with little black things starting to grow where the skin was broken." Melvin said looking confused.

Malik paled, "This thing might be passed through blood contact. Yugi had a fresh cut on his face and was feeding off of Yami. Atemu might have touched the mixed blood!"

"Akefia, Melvin, go and grab Atemu. Bind him if you must, just bring him down here so he doesn't hurt himself through this Change." Ishizu ordered the two snapping them to attention.

The pair headed to Atemu's room and saw him scratching with one hand while gripping his shirt with his other hand. His breathing was somewhat heavy as he looked up at them; his crimson eyes like a cat's eye.

"He is definitely more dragon than vamp." Akefia commented as he and Melvin launched at Atemu and tried to overpower him quickly.

The man was too weak with his mind on the pain in his chest and the ache of his changing body to react to their assault. The most he could do was struggle weakly under their combined weight.

As a result he weakly thrashed about in their hold before going limp, passing out cold from the pain. The two men then carried Atemu out of the room and down to the livingroom; gulping down fresh air after depositing Atemu on the fold out with Yugi laying next to him on the bed. Everyone noticed the black scales starting to poke out from Atemu's skin while Akefia moved some hair on Atemu's head and muttered some curses under his breath.

"He is growing horns alright. Looks like there was more of Yami's blood and influencing him more towards dragon than vamp but he still might need to drink blood." Akefia commented as everyone looked at him. "What? I've played enough role playing games to know what happens when mythical blood meets human flesh." Akefia retorted.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Akefia. What about Ryou's problem? He won't come out from behind the chair."

"We could easily fix the situation if we weren't humans anymore," Bakura sarcastically stated. "If just a little bit of blood from Yami and Yugi could do that to Atemu, then what's to say that won't happen to us?"

"You've got a point but we have the choice between three species: wolf, vampire, and dragon. Looks like it will have to be either dropped into the skin or done through a transfusion." Marik stated.

"If Ryou's a vamp, then we will be too," Akefia spoke up. "Someone has to keep him safe. Of course, being a vampire-dragon hybrid might be interesting... but Atemu is isn't done changing yet. So I'm not sure what he will look like."

"He will be the King." Yami's voice spoke weakly as said girl leaned on the wall looking at them all weakly. "So that's how it gets transferred other than getting bit." Yami said her other arm wrapped around her waist as she groaned and the stain of blood was shown on her pants.

"That steak I smell?" Yami asked, her belly making a loud growl at the mention of food.

Ishizu headed to the kitchen and returned with a steak for Yami to eat while she sat between Yugi and Atemu. Malik had finished washing the blood off Yugi's face as he slept. Yami smiled as she accepted the plate. "I'm going to go get some things from the store for you," Ishizu told Yami.

"What do you mean by Atemu being the King?" Akefia questioned her as she examined the meat.

"I am the only female dragon in existence. That makes me the mother of all Dragons that are naturally born and by default the Queen. What do you think my mate or the first male who is turned into a dragon would be?" Yami asked before taking the steak in hand and biting into it like a dog.

"I think I'd like my meat a little more red from now on..." Yami muttered but still ate the steak she was given.

"So is Atemu part vamp?" Bakura asked her. "If so, then how much?"

"Slightly. Had he been a pure dragon his scale color would be brighter and the Change would have happened much faster. Plus, he would be awake and screaming in pain if he was fully a dragon. From his scent the vampire blood affected his scales and teeth but not his diet. As far as I can tell, his meat will need a little blood and he will most likely need it somewhat raw for it to agree with his body." Yami explained as she ate.

"So what about Yugi?" Marik asked her. "He isn't a dragon."

"As far as I know, my blood gives vampires the ability to eat normal food and to walk in daylight and I suspect animal blood will do the same but once a vampire drinks human blood they likely become the very creatures from stories... mad for blood."

"But where does he fall in your bond with Atemu if you're both dragons and he's a vampire?" Akefia asked. "We know that he listens to you like he's been hypnotized or something and has threatened Atemu's life once already."

"I don't know... I'm learning as we go about this too you know." Yami snorted as small flames came from her nose in warning, her aching middle not helping things.

"So, if Yugi's bitten you," Melvin started, "Why aren't you a vampire-dragon hybrid?"

"Vampires only affect humans. I'm not human anymore. Atemu had contact with both blood types mixed together," she explained.

"Can I have some aspirin? My sides hurt too much for this." Yami asked now done with her food and holding her sides in pain.

Malik ran to go get it from the downstairs medicine cabinet. Bakura and Akefia were trying to get Ryou to come out from behind the chair. "Ryou, I know that you are scared, but we're family," Akefia said softly.

Bakura knelt down where Ryou could see him, "Yugi probably tried to bite Atemu because he's all the little guy has left as family and he subconsciously wanted to Turn him."

"I also think the fact Yami was in heat triggered something." Akefia said only to get a pillow thrown at his head from behind and knocked him into Ryou.

The boy giggled at the way his eldest brother's eyes crossed as he went down with a grunt. "Say that again, Akefia, I dare you." Yami growled at him.

"Nice shot Princess, but you're still a lousy aim." Akefia shot back at Yami who growled even more before stilling and looking at Atemu.

She quickly moved Atemu onto his side and tearing away the back of Atemu's shirt and slicing a hole into his pants as two large wings and a long tail bursted out. "Well there's the wings and tail. Next would be the armored scales and claws... did he have any other features?"

Malik returned as she asked this. "I think he might have bigger and sharper teeth from the vampire part," he suggested as he handed Yami the aspirin. "Are those two having any luck with Ryou?"

"I was asking if he would have horns or if his eyes were cat-like."

Akefia sat up. "Both. His eyes really set me on edge."

Melvin noticed that Yugi wasn't breathing. He went over to the side where the boy lay. He was about to poke him when Yami looked over at him, bearing her sharp teeth.

"Don't touch him he is sleeping, idiot Tomb Robber." Yami growled in an icy tone as white breath came from her mouth making her blink. "I have both fire and ice?"

Melvin whimpered in reflex. "He's not breathing."

"Vampire? Living dead? He doesn't have a heartbeat." Yami said

"But Atemu's sort of breathing," he countered.

"Because his human heart was killed his dragon heart now powers his body. Dragons have two hearts, a human one and a lizard one in a sense. When one goes the other takes over. Atemu is now both dead and alive or in a limbo of existence."

"FINE!" Ryou's shout silenced everyone as he stood up, an angry look on his face. "You both want to be like me?!?! I didn't want to watch you both die... feeling as your heart is burning from the inside out as it stops, never to beat again! Yami, I need your help when you're able."

"Let them drink your blood, Ryou, or put a single drop over their hearts. It would be better if they were already sleeping but they are too stubborn." Yami huffed

Ryou wiped his tear-soaked face with a sleeve and nodded. "We're doing this in the other room. I don't want anyone hearing your screams."

He took them to the room they had the night before. A few moments later the pair were heard screaming as they experienced the pain Ryou wanted to keep them from. Malik looked at his brothers, "We're going to have a family meeting when Sister returns. She's in charge of the family since Odion has left and started his own. I'm not going to do anything without her permission."

"Well, you are kind of limited to the full moon until you can control your transformation, Malik." Yami said softly as Ryou came over and cuddled into Yami's form silently sobbing.

"I did it. 'Kefie' wanted to do it by drinking my blood and 'Kura did it too. I just hope that they wake up," Ryou hiccupped as he cried.

"They will, Ry, they will." Yami said carding her hand through Ryou's hair.


	8. Instincts

Melvin snickered, "So what are you going to do now that you're obviously in heat and Atemu's a dragon now? And what's the plan for Yugi?"

"I have no clue... I feel more like a parent to Yugi or an older sibling filling in the role of mother... I know Atemu sometimes feels like he is more Yugi's father than his brother at times..." Yami said closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

Atemu began stirring as everyone sat in silence. Yami looked at him.

"Easy, Temmy... AH." Yami fell back as Atemu pounced her, his ruby eyes in very thin slits as he leaned down sniffing Yami's neck, mainly running on instincts.

Melvin and Marik quickly grabbed Ryou and Malik taking them from the room before they saw something they shouldn't. "No, wait! Yugi's still in there with them." Ryou cried out as Akefia came out holding his head.

"What's with all the racket?" He grumbled.

Melvin looked at him, a serious expression on his face. "Atemu just woke up. He's not really all there at the moment."

"Are you that dense," Malik cried out. "I'm fourteen and I have seen what male dogs do to female dogs in heat! He was sniffing Yami's neck!"

"Why didn't you get Yugi as well!" Akefia asked in surprise and in a blink was gone before coming back in another with Yugi on his back, looking a bit pale.

"Never again will I kid about Yami being a girl..." Akefia said having seen Yami's hot body curled into Atemu's growling and protective arms. The black tail wrapped firmly around Yami's hips and legs; luckily they were still partly clothed since Atemu lost his shirt and Yami still had her bandages and underwear on.

"Stupid 'Pharaoh' took a swipe at me as I grabbed Yugi from the bed. It looked like Atemu was trying to rub his scent into Yami and I interrupted them it seems. Atemu had the balls to let Yami growl and almost ice me in an Akefia-cicle!"

They heard the rumbling growls coming from the living room where the pair were alone.

"I suggest we take the boys somewhere away from the two horny dragons." Bakura's grumpy voice called as he looked like he just woke from a hangover.

Akefia shook his head. "Can't do that. The only way out of here is through that room. Besides, Yami took a swipe at me the second I picked up Yugi. I don't think it's a good idea to try taking him out through there."

"Then I guess we are just going to wait until they are asleep. Or Atemu comes back to his senses." Marik asked unsure what to do. "I thought this place had a back door?"

"ATEMU, GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"SORRY, SORRY! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! LET GO OF MY HORNS!"

"IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!? YOU JUST MARKED ME AS YOUR MATE AND DRAGONS MATE FOR LIFE!"

The older males snickered as Ryou and Malik facepalmed. Yami then came storming past them wrapped in a blanket and trailing frost behind her.

"Idiotic moron of a King who can't keep his damn shirt on." Yami muttered lowly before entering the bathroom and slamming the door closed, hard.

"Looks like Yugi can start playing matchmaker again with Atemu and Yami."

Yugi started waking up after Yami slammed the door.

"Temmy?" Yugi muttered sleepily as he was taken from Akefia into a familiar chest.

"I'm here, Yugi... I'm here now."

"You're warm," Yugi yawned as he struggled to open his eyes. Yugi then frowned as he snuggled into Atemu's chest.

"You feel different, Temmy..." Yugi said as he slowly opened his eyes looking at a tanned chest... a packed tanned chest....

"Wow... Temmy got jacked." Yugi said while Melvin and Akefia glowered at Atemu who had gained some nice sleek muscles from being turned into a dragon and it showed. No wonder Yami tried to get away from him. Yami was afraid Atemu might break her with his new strength.

"Can someone grab me some clothes please?" Yami's voice called from the bathroom as the front door opened then closed as Ishizu poked her head into the hall.

"Where is Yami? I have some things she will be needing along with a spare dress I was able to get."

"I'm in here," Yami called out from the bathroom as she cracked open the door.

Yugi noticed that her face was red, "Yami, why is your face red?"

Yami's face then got darker as she remembered. "Nothing you need to worry about Yugi." Yami said in a sheepish voice.

Yugi nodded, "Ok. Can I have ice cream for breakfast, Temmy?"

Atemu didn't know what to do since he had once promised Yugi that if he went to bed without a fuss he would consider letting him have ice cream before lunch. "No." Both Yami and Atemu said firmly making Yugi blink.

"Who put worms in your breakfasts this morning?" Yugi asked with a pout.

Ryou snickered, "You missed breakfast, Yugi. It's lunchtime now."

Yugi let out a low whine as everyone laughed at this information and tried to bury his face into Atemu's side. The scales gently scratched his face, forcing Yugi to pull away, "What happened to you?"

"I got changed to be with my family."


	9. First Date?... and a Psyco

It had been a few days since then and everyone was adjusting quite well except for Yami's nightly occuring sleepwalking. The girl started bunking downstairs when everyone decided to leave for their own homes but by morning she was found in Atemu's bed and sleeping soundly and snuggled up against Atemu and this had been happening for the past few nights even if Atemu slept in a different room at night.

Yugi had grown used to having another person in the house, but had found it difficult to get away with things that he used to do. Once he tried to sneak another waffle when Atemu had yet to eat his share. Yami caught him and made him wait. She also swapped out the sweets in his stock that Atemu had allowed with packages of dried fruit.

Since public school was now out of the question, Yami and Atemu opted for online schooling. The only one able to remain in a public school was Malik. Yami had also been trying to get a new job after quitting the others now that she was no longer a he and knew people will think she got a surgery to change genders. But transgender people had a lot less luck finding a job.

Atemu managed to get in touch with his cousins and talked them into letting him work from home for a bit since he and Yugi had caught something and that the smaller boy wasn't able to leave the house. Seto reluctantly agreed, while Seth had agreed right off the bat, since Atemu was their best game tester when he wasn't working at the museum.

Yami was glad that she could work with Atemu after she had talked to Seth since she had overheard him mention that they needed a number of multiplayer games tested. All she had to say was that she was a friend of the brothers and was staying with them for a bit. The Kaiba brothers had yet to meet Yami so it worked.

Presently

"Yugi! Where did you hide my brush?" Yami called through the house. It was early afternoon and the Kaiba Brothers were coming over with their younger brother to meet Yami. Luckily Yami was able to show Atemu how to hide his dragon side with an illusion that came to her one day that Atemu had swiftly wrote down before she forgot.

Yugi looked in Atemu's room. He spotted the missing brush on the dresser along with Yami's favorite hair clips.

"It's in yours and Temmy's room." He called out, knowing that it would make her blush.

"Yugi!" Yami called out, embarrassment in her voice, as she rushed upstairs and into the room taking the brush and clips before turning and crashing into a wet Atemu.

Yugi took off to his room before anything happened. He was trying to get one of them to admit to the other that they had a crush on the other despite already being marked as mates. Yami looked up, a deep blush on her face at the water still rolling off Atemu's skin highlighting the recent changes to his body that any man would be jealous of.

"Sorry... I'll... go... now..." Yami stuttered out, blushing even more.

Atemu looked at her, "Yami, we need to talk about this. You're more nervous around me than you were the first time we met and you were wearing that dress. I had no idea that you knew the Psychos before we met officially. What's wrong?"

Yami bit her lip then sighed "... how... how do you feel... about going out for dinner... tonight?" Yami asked, her face red; her hands behind her back playing with her fingers while her foot seemed to twist about in a bashful way as a cinnamon and strawberry scent, hinted with jasmine, exploded into the room.

Atemu put up a finger before he turned to the closed door. "Yugi Hikari Mutou! I know you're eavesdropping! Just because I don't hear your heart beating or breathing doesn't mean that I can't smell you!"

"Ah!" the little one squeaked and quickly ran away as Atemu shut the door before turning back to Yami to give her his answer.

"I suppose we could leave Yugi with the Touzukus and hope that Ryou can keep him isolated from his older brothers for a few hours." Atemu said. "They owe me for watching Ryou and not paying me."

"That would work... after the Kaiba family comes over, Atemu." Yami said now not so nervous but still fidgeting nervously under Atemu's ruby eyes.

Atemu nodded. "Definitely. By the way, Ishizu dropped off some more clothes that she thought you might like. I still can't believe that you prefer long skirts to jeans now."

A shout from downstairs interrupted them. "Atemu! Were you expecting Tea to show up?" Yugi hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, that she-demon was supposed to be on the other side of the county for the rest of your childhood until you were eighteen!" Atemu called growling as a bit of fire came out of his mouth and ash plumed from his nose.

"Who is Tea?" Yami asked confused.

"I never mentioned her to you?" Atemu asked glancing as Yami

"No maybe in reference but never in name."

Atemu sighed, "She was sent to a facility after she tried to trick Yugi into breaking into a neighbor's house on Halloween when he was six. I had a feeling that she was the reason he was sick so often after she watched him."

"Temmy! She's insisting on being let in!"

Atemu sighed, "I'll be right there, Yugi!"

"Not like that you're not!" Yami said, pointing to the towel around Atemu's waist. "I can go see what I can do while you dress."

"But!"

"I am going and you are getting dress end of discussion." Yami said before heading down the stairs and seeing Yugi trying to close the door. "Yugi let her in. I want to see her before you send her away. You can prank her if she does anything."

Yugi looked shocked, "She called me a worthless brat and said that Atemu should have left me to the system after Grandpa died!"

Yami growled as fire lit up in her eyes. "She has no idea what she is talking about. She won't come inside but I will stay outside by the door. Keep an eye on us okay? Get Atemu if you feel Tea is doing something she shouldn't."

Yugi whimpered as he stepped away from the door and let Yami out. Once Yami was outside she looked to the girl who caused Yugi and Atemu so much grief. "You must be Tea," she stated in a neutral tone. "What brings you here?"

"I came over to see Atemu. I heard from my sister that he's not been by the school and pulled his brother out for some reason. I just wanted to see how Atemu was," she replied, eyes narrowed as she looked at Yami. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yami, I live here with Atemu and Yugi." Yami replied curtly, her voice remaining neutral so as not to show her emotions.

Tea looked shocked. "Why would Atemu let you live with him?"

As she spoke, she spotted Yugi peeking out of the window. Yami did too and waved at him to get away from the window. Yugi waved and let the curtains fall as he darted from view. Yami turned back to Tea.

"I'm helping Atemu with looking after Yugi when he has to work," Yami replied. "Also they were kind enough to give me room and board as long as I paid my share and helped around the house. You know boys... they need a woman's touch if they wish to keep everything straight and clean."

As the girls talked, Atemu slipped around the back of the house and approached Yami from behind. He knew that she could tell where he was from his scent if he were upwind of her.

Yugi watched from his room, a large bucket of freezing water waiting on the ledge to be dumped if needed. He was glad that Atemu helped him with setting it up before he went outside. While he waited, Yugi decided to eat one of the strawberry skins that Yami had made for him and Ryou to snack on. He loved them and was glad that she didn't limit the treat like she did sweets.

Atemu placed his hand on Yami's left shoulder to let her know that he was there. He took notice of the look on Tea's face before talking to Yami first. "I called my cousins and rescheduled our gathering for tomorrow. Akefia is bringing Ryou over so that the boys can finish their school work here."

"What school work?" Tea asked narrowing her eyes further at the fact Yami was very comfortable with Atemu's touch.

Atemu looked at her. "When I pulled Yugi out of school due to a rare illness, Yami insisted that he continued his education. She found a great online school for him to sign up for and makes sure that he keeps up with his studies."

"Atemu, dearie, does Yugi really need to be home? He has done enough trouble to make you lose a lot of money on repairs over the years." Tea asked in fake concern as Yami narrowed her eyes.

"Yugi is perfectly fine and well mannered for a growing boy his age. Besides, how would you know when the last you saw of Yugi he was what? Seven? Eight at most? You have a lot to learn about the boy and Atemu is my boyfriend. Thank you very much." Yami huffed out at the girl as Atemu wrapped his arms firmly around Yami's waist.

'Don't want Yami to go full 'mama dragon' on Tea right now.' Atemu thought, trying not to think of the incident when Yugi got hurt at the playground by an older boy and Yami actually made the older boy cry after chewing him out very very thoroughly. Yugi had since dubbed it 'Mama Dragon Mode' because of how scary Yami has gotten and how motherly protective Yami went.

"How can you defend that little monster after what he put me through," Tea whined. "I had to pay to have that window replaced after that thing broke that window and blamed me for it!"

Atemu crossed his arms and stood to his full height, "Tea, the window you say Yugi broke actually belonged to our cousins. They caught you on camera putting a brick in Yugi's candy bag before throwing it into the glass and sending him to retrieve it. You're lucky that Grandpa didn't press charges so long as you were not permitted to come within 600 yards of Yugi until he turned eighteen."

"So? Can't a concerned fiancé check on her soon-to-be-husband?" Tea asked only for ice cold water to fall on her.

"AHHH!!!"

Yugi looked down, a look of false shock on his face, "Sorry! I was trying to get the garbage out of the gutter! I might have missed some though. I'll be down with some dry towels in a minute!"

It took all of Yami's will power to keep from laughing at Yugi's statement. Even Atemu had a hard time keeping a straight face as Tea stood there dripping wet and in shock at the frigid temperature of the water. She looked like a piece of art gone wrong as her makeup ran down her face and stained her clothes. Yami's sensitive ears heard Yugi running down and around the house before said boy opened the door just enough to hand Yami some towels.

"Probably best to let her use the black one. It won't show stains easily." Yugi quickly said, closing the door before Tea could snap out of her shock. Yami could smell the powdered dye that had been carefully sprinkled on the towel.

"Here you best dry off before you catch a cold." Yami said handing over the black towel to Tea.

Atemu bit his lip as Tea began drying her face. Wherever the towel hit that was wet, a light red stain remained. He normally would have yelled at Yugi for wasting Yami's powdered dye that she used to color fabric to sell online, but this was priceless. Even Yami couldn't find it in her heart to scold the rambunctious thirteen-year-old this time; especially since she saw a ten dollar bill safety-pinned to her own towel.

'Even if we never get to go anywhere tonight, this is perfect,' Yami thought as she heard Yugi's faint laughter from inside. Tea then 'dried' herself off then growled lowly.

"I see you still have yet to break him into a civilized young boy, Atemu. Should have sent him off to boarding school or put him in foster care for god's sake." Tea complained to Atemu, ignoring Yami completely like she wasn't even there to begin with.

Yami growled low in her throat, feeling that Tea was threatening her family... especially the youngest her instincts saw as her own kit. Even Atemu now knew that she would defend the boy if something didn't set well with her and would back down if she felt the need to discipline Yugi or protect him.

"Who are you to suggest such a thing be done to a child?" Yami growled out the air around Tea chilling to the point where she shivered. "I think it's best for you to leave before I get Yugi to give me the phone and I call the police on you. I don't ever want to see you anywhere near this family. Am I clear?"

"As muddy water. You can't keep me from seeing Atemu! He is mine and MINE ALONE!" Tea screeched, pulling a pocket knife from her skirt and aimed the blade for Yami's chest. The moment it touched Yami's chest the blade shattered like glass into tiny pieces.

Yugi was outside in seconds, his normally innocent face full of fury. His fangs were bared at the girl and his once amethyst eyes were glowing red. "How dare you try to hurt her!"

Atemu gently pushed Yugi towards Yami. "I think someone needs to go to bed." Yami slowly nodded, Atemu smelling the panicked fear of apples around Yami 'how is it Yami smells of spice and fruit that correlate to her emotions?' Atemu thought absently as Yami and Yugi went inside.

Once the pair were inside, Atemu turned on Tea. "I suggest you leave. This is your only warning."

Inside:

Yugi was in full defensive mode and struggling to get free so that he could remove the 'threat'. Yami refused to let him loose. "Yugi, that's enough! Calm down."

The boy instantly fell limp in her arms. Confused amethyst eyes looked up at her. "Yami? What happened?"

"You blacked out after Tea pulled a knife from her skirt and tried to attack me." Yami said calmly, too calmly, for Yugi's liking as a small tremor shock them both... and it was coming from the girl herself as reality came crashing down on her.

Yugi had shed his normally calm personality and tried to attack someone who had threatened her safety. She realized that she had thought of the youngest Mutou as her own kit. 'Wherever did that thought come from?' Yami thought as she hugged Yugi.

"Yami... squishing... me..." Yugi said as drops of something cold and wet fell onto his head as a shaking came from Yami's chest.

Atemu entered, shutting the door and locking all the locks swiftly. "I'm going to call Seto and see if that guest house is still vacant. I'm not going to chance Tea coming back." He saw Yami crying as she held Yugi close lost in her thoughts as what just happened replayed in her head. "Yami?"

"Temmy, I don't think she's here right now." Yugi spoke as he wiggled a bit getting his arm free before reaching up and pressing a spot on Yami's shoulder hard. Yami's eyes then fluttered closed as the pale girl slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Yugi what did you do?" Atemu asked as Yugi guided Yami's form to the bed with ease.

Yugi gave a low hum before answering. "Akefia did it to Bakura once when he was really sick and drank too much NyQuil. He showed me the best pressure points for knocking people out without hurting them."

"And I trust you didn't put Yami in a coma?" Atemu asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot as his illusion wore off.

"Nope. I even asked a few of those self-defense instructors at school, after their presentation, and they said that as long as I don't use more than one point the person should be ok." Yugi said. "She should be awake in a few hours. I'm hungry, Temmy."

"Akefia should be here soon. I'm sure that he's bringing you boys pizza or burgers despite our saying not to feed you that stuff. I have a feeling that Yami's going to chew him out."

"Not if Akefia makes his red-centered burgers for her or a nicely done steak that's still got blood in it." Yugi said with a wrinkled nose.

Atemu decided not to mention that the homemade strawberry skins he loved so much was made using blood...or anything else that Yami could use to hide the flavor and texture of the liquid from the boy. "Go clean up the mess you made in the kitchen without getting any of the powder wet."

Yugi smiled before vanishing into the kitchen, leaving Atemu to sit in his chair and wait for Akefia and Ryou to show up. He also waited for Yami to wake up from her forced nap.


	10. BBQ Thief Style

It had been a few days since then and everyone was adjusting quite well except for Yami's nightly occuring sleepwalking. The girl started bunking downstairs when everyone decided to leave for their own homes but by morning she was found in Atemu's bed and sleeping soundly and snuggled up against Atemu and this had been happening for the past few nights even if Atemu slept in a different room at night.

Yugi had grown used to having another person in the house, but had found it difficult to get away with things that he used to do. Once he tried to sneak another waffle when Atemu had yet to eat his share. Yami caught him and made him wait. She also swapped out the sweets in his stock that Atemu had allowed with packages of dried fruit.

Since public school was now out of the question, Yami and Atemu opted for online schooling. The only one able to remain in a public school was Malik. Yami had also been trying to get a new job after quitting the others now that she was no longer a he and knew people will think she got a surgery to change genders. But transgender people had a lot less luck finding a job.

Atemu managed to get in touch with his cousins and talked them into letting him work from home for a bit since he and Yugi had caught something and that the smaller boy wasn't able to leave the house. Seto reluctantly agreed, while Seth had agreed right off the bat, since Atemu was their best game tester when he wasn't working at the museum.

Yami was glad that she could work with Atemu after she had talked to Seth since she had overheard him mention that they needed a number of multiplayer games tested. All she had to say was that she was a friend of the brothers and was staying with them for a bit. The Kaiba brothers had yet to meet Yami so it worked.

Presently

"Yugi! Where did you hide my brush?" Yami called through the house. It was early afternoon and the Kaiba Brothers were coming over with their younger brother to meet Yami. Luckily Yami was able to show Atemu how to hide his dragon side with an illusion that came to her one day that Atemu had swiftly wrote down before she forgot.

Yugi looked in Atemu's room. He spotted the missing brush on the dresser along with Yami's favorite hair clips.

"It's in yours and Temmy's room." He called out, knowing that it would make her blush.

"Yugi!" Yami called out, embarrassment in her voice, as she rushed upstairs and into the room taking the brush and clips before turning and crashing into a wet Atemu.

Yugi took off to his room before anything happened. He was trying to get one of them to admit to the other that they had a crush on the other despite already being marked as mates. Yami looked up, a deep blush on her face at the water still rolling off Atemu's skin highlighting the recent changes to his body that any man would be jealous of.

"Sorry... I'll... go... now..." Yami stuttered out, blushing even more.

Atemu looked at her, "Yami, we need to talk about this. You're more nervous around me than you were the first time we met and you were wearing that dress. I had no idea that you knew the Psychos before we met officially. What's wrong?"

Yami bit her lip then sighed "... how... how do you feel... about going out for dinner... tonight?" Yami asked, her face red; her hands behind her back playing with her fingers while her foot seemed to twist about in a bashful way as a cinnamon and strawberry scent, hinted with jasmine, exploded into the room.

Atemu put up a finger before he turned to the closed door. "Yugi Hikari Mutou! I know you're eavesdropping! Just because I don't hear your heart beating or breathing doesn't mean that I can't smell you!"

"Ah!" the little one squeaked and quickly ran away as Atemu shut the door before turning back to Yami to give her his answer.

"I suppose we could leave Yugi with the Touzukus and hope that Ryou can keep him isolated from his older brothers for a few hours." Atemu said. "They owe me for watching Ryou and not paying me."

"That would work... after the Kaiba family comes over, Atemu." Yami said now not so nervous but still fidgeting nervously under Atemu's ruby eyes.

Atemu nodded. "Definitely. By the way, Ishizu dropped off some more clothes that she thought you might like. I still can't believe that you prefer long skirts to jeans now."

A shout from downstairs interrupted them. "Atemu! Were you expecting Tea to show up?" Yugi hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, that she-demon was supposed to be on the other side of the county for the rest of your childhood until you were eighteen!" Atemu called growling as a bit of fire came out of his mouth and ash plumed from his nose.

"Who is Tea?" Yami asked confused.

"I never mentioned her to you?" Atemu asked glancing as Yami

"No maybe in reference but never in name."

Atemu sighed, "She was sent to a facility after she tried to trick Yugi into breaking into a neighbor's house on Halloween when he was six. I had a feeling that she was the reason he was sick so often after she watched him."

"Temmy! She's insisting on being let in!"

Atemu sighed, "I'll be right there, Yugi!"

"Not like that you're not!" Yami said, pointing to the towel around Atemu's waist. "I can go see what I can do while you dress."

"But!"

"I am going and you are getting dress end of discussion." Yami said before heading down the stairs and seeing Yugi trying to close the door. "Yugi let her in. I want to see her before you send her away. You can prank her if she does anything."

Yugi looked shocked, "She called me a worthless brat and said that Atemu should have left me to the system after Grandpa died!"

Yami growled as fire lit up in her eyes. "She has no idea what she is talking about. She won't come inside but I will stay outside by the door. Keep an eye on us okay? Get Atemu if you feel Tea is doing something she shouldn't."

Yugi whimpered as he stepped away from the door and let Yami out. Once Yami was outside she looked to the girl who caused Yugi and Atemu so much grief. "You must be Tea," she stated in a neutral tone. "What brings you here?"

"I came over to see Atemu. I heard from my sister that he's not been by the school and pulled his brother out for some reason. I just wanted to see how Atemu was," she replied, eyes narrowed as she looked at Yami. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yami, I live here with Atemu and Yugi." Yami replied curtly, her voice remaining neutral so as not to show her emotions.

Tea looked shocked. "Why would Atemu let you live with him?"

As she spoke, she spotted Yugi peeking out of the window. Yami did too and waved at him to get away from the window. Yugi waved and let the curtains fall as he darted from view. Yami turned back to Tea.

"I'm helping Atemu with looking after Yugi when he has to work," Yami replied. "Also they were kind enough to give me room and board as long as I paid my share and helped around the house. You know boys... they need a woman's touch if they wish to keep everything straight and clean."

As the girls talked, Atemu slipped around the back of the house and approached Yami from behind. He knew that she could tell where he was from his scent if he were upwind of her.

Yugi watched from his room, a large bucket of freezing water waiting on the ledge to be dumped if needed. He was glad that Atemu helped him with setting it up before he went outside. While he waited, Yugi decided to eat one of the strawberry skins that Yami had made for him and Ryou to snack on. He loved them and was glad that she didn't limit the treat like she did sweets.

Atemu placed his hand on Yami's left shoulder to let her know that he was there. He took notice of the look on Tea's face before talking to Yami first. "I called my cousins and rescheduled our gathering for tomorrow. Akefia is bringing Ryou over so that the boys can finish their school work here."

"What school work?" Tea asked narrowing her eyes further at the fact Yami was very comfortable with Atemu's touch.

Atemu looked at her. "When I pulled Yugi out of school due to a rare illness, Yami insisted that he continued his education. She found a great online school for him to sign up for and makes sure that he keeps up with his studies."

"Atemu, dearie, does Yugi really need to be home? He has done enough trouble to make you lose a lot of money on repairs over the years." Tea asked in fake concern as Yami narrowed her eyes.

"Yugi is perfectly fine and well mannered for a growing boy his age. Besides, how would you know when the last you saw of Yugi he was what? Seven? Eight at most? You have a lot to learn about the boy and Atemu is my boyfriend. Thank you very much." Yami huffed out at the girl as Atemu wrapped his arms firmly around Yami's waist.

'Don't want Yami to go full 'mama dragon' on Tea right now.' Atemu thought, trying not to think of the incident when Yugi got hurt at the playground by an older boy and Yami actually made the older boy cry after chewing him out very very thoroughly. Yugi had since dubbed it 'Mama Dragon Mode' because of how scary Yami has gotten and how motherly protective Yami went.

"How can you defend that little monster after what he put me through," Tea whined. "I had to pay to have that window replaced after that thing broke that window and blamed me for it!"

Atemu crossed his arms and stood to his full height, "Tea, the window you say Yugi broke actually belonged to our cousins. They caught you on camera putting a brick in Yugi's candy bag before throwing it into the glass and sending him to retrieve it. You're lucky that Grandpa didn't press charges so long as you were not permitted to come within 600 yards of Yugi until he turned eighteen."

"So? Can't a concerned fiancé check on her soon-to-be-husband?" Tea asked only for ice cold water to fall on her.

"AHHH!!!"

Yugi looked down, a look of false shock on his face, "Sorry! I was trying to get the garbage out of the gutter! I might have missed some though. I'll be down with some dry towels in a minute!"

It took all of Yami's will power to keep from laughing at Yugi's statement. Even Atemu had a hard time keeping a straight face as Tea stood there dripping wet and in shock at the frigid temperature of the water. She looked like a piece of art gone wrong as her makeup ran down her face and stained her clothes. Yami's sensitive ears heard Yugi running down and around the house before said boy opened the door just enough to hand Yami some towels.

"Probably best to let her use the black one. It won't show stains easily." Yugi quickly said, closing the door before Tea could snap out of her shock. Yami could smell the powdered dye that had been carefully sprinkled on the towel.

"Here you best dry off before you catch a cold." Yami said handing over the black towel to Tea.

Atemu bit his lip as Tea began drying her face. Wherever the towel hit that was wet, a light red stain remained. He normally would have yelled at Yugi for wasting Yami's powdered dye that she used to color fabric to sell online, but this was priceless. Even Yami couldn't find it in her heart to scold the rambunctious thirteen-year-old this time; especially since she saw a ten dollar bill safety-pinned to her own towel.

'Even if we never get to go anywhere tonight, this is perfect,' Yami thought as she heard Yugi's faint laughter from inside. Tea then 'dried' herself off then growled lowly.

"I see you still have yet to break him into a civilized young boy, Atemu. Should have sent him off to boarding school or put him in foster care for god's sake." Tea complained to Atemu, ignoring Yami completely like she wasn't even there to begin with.

Yami growled low in her throat, feeling that Tea was threatening her family... especially the youngest her instincts saw as her own kit. Even Atemu now knew that she would defend the boy if something didn't set well with her and would back down if she felt the need to discipline Yugi or protect him.

"Who are you to suggest such a thing be done to a child?" Yami growled out the air around Tea chilling to the point where she shivered. "I think it's best for you to leave before I get Yugi to give me the phone and I call the police on you. I don't ever want to see you anywhere near this family. Am I clear?"

"As muddy water. You can't keep me from seeing Atemu! He is mine and MINE ALONE!" Tea screeched, pulling a pocket knife from her skirt and aimed the blade for Yami's chest. The moment it touched Yami's chest the blade shattered like glass into tiny pieces.

Yugi was outside in seconds, his normally innocent face full of fury. His fangs were bared at the girl and his once amethyst eyes were glowing red. "How dare you try to hurt her!"

Atemu gently pushed Yugi towards Yami. "I think someone needs to go to bed." Yami slowly nodded, Atemu smelling the panicked fear of apples around Yami 'how is it Yami smells of spice and fruit that correlate to her emotions?' Atemu thought absently as Yami and Yugi went inside.

Once the pair were inside, Atemu turned on Tea. "I suggest you leave. This is your only warning."

Inside:

Yugi was in full defensive mode and struggling to get free so that he could remove the 'threat'. Yami refused to let him loose. "Yugi, that's enough! Calm down."

The boy instantly fell limp in her arms. Confused amethyst eyes looked up at her. "Yami? What happened?"

"You blacked out after Tea pulled a knife from her skirt and tried to attack me." Yami said calmly, too calmly, for Yugi's liking as a small tremor shock them both... and it was coming from the girl herself as reality came crashing down on her.

Yugi had shed his normally calm personality and tried to attack someone who had threatened her safety. She realized that she had thought of the youngest Mutou as her own kit. 'Wherever did that thought come from?' Yami thought as she hugged Yugi.

"Yami... squishing... me..." Yugi said as drops of something cold and wet fell onto his head as a shaking came from Yami's chest.

Atemu entered, shutting the door and locking all the locks swiftly. "I'm going to call Seto and see if that guest house is still vacant. I'm not going to chance Tea coming back." He saw Yami crying as she held Yugi close lost in her thoughts as what just happened replayed in her head. "Yami?"

"Temmy, I don't think she's here right now." Yugi spoke as he wiggled a bit getting his arm free before reaching up and pressing a spot on Yami's shoulder hard. Yami's eyes then fluttered closed as the pale girl slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Yugi what did you do?" Atemu asked as Yugi guided Yami's form to the bed with ease.

Yugi gave a low hum before answering. "Akefia did it to Bakura once when he was really sick and drank too much NyQuil. He showed me the best pressure points for knocking people out without hurting them."

"And I trust you didn't put Yami in a coma?" Atemu asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot as his illusion wore off.

"Nope. I even asked a few of those self-defense instructors at school, after their presentation, and they said that as long as I don't use more than one point the person should be ok." Yugi said. "She should be awake in a few hours. I'm hungry, Temmy."

"Akefia should be here soon. I'm sure that he's bringing you boys pizza or burgers despite our saying not to feed you that stuff. I have a feeling that Yami's going to chew him out."

"Not if Akefia makes his red-centered burgers for her or a nicely done steak that's still got blood in it." Yugi said with a wrinkled nose.

Atemu decided not to mention that the homemade strawberry skins he loved so much was made using blood...or anything else that Yami could use to hide the flavor and texture of the liquid from the boy. "Go clean up the mess you made in the kitchen without getting any of the powder wet."

Yugi smiled before vanishing into the kitchen, leaving Atemu to sit in his chair and wait for Akefia and Ryou to show up. He also waited for Yami to wake up from her forced nap.


	11. Camping... Again

Atemu woke early to the sounds of a shower running and the absence of warmth next to him.

-knock knock-

"Temmy? Is Yami done yet? It's been over an hour since she went in there and I gotta use the bathroom."

Atemu opened his bedroom door to see Yugi trying to keep his composure despite needing to get to a bathroom. "You can use mine," he said. "I'll talk to Yami about using this one more since you prefer the hallway bathroom."

Yugi didn't reply as he nearly ran into the master bathroom and closed the door. Atemu shook his head before returning to his dresser to pick his clothes for the day. His thoughts were on the little vial that Ishizu had given them before she left the night before.

He and Yami planned to give it to him when the others arrived and everyone was loaded into the Ishtars' RV and the van that Yami had. They didn't know if his heart would restart on its own or if he would need intervention to start it beating and him breathing again. Akefia had managed to get a tank of oxygen while Ryou found a portable defibrillator that was easily purchased and could be used anywhere.

Yami quietly entered the room and placed her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking on how this will work for Yugi. Now why were you in the hall bathroom for over an hour?"

Yami blushed looking slightly away, "I woke up feeling hot. I took a cold shower to cool off... it took longer than I thought and I didn't want to wake you."

"Maybe that will settle down after tomorrow night," Atemu suggested as Yugi left the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get ready to go," the boy said as he rushed from the bedroom, leaving the two alone.

Atemu chuckled at his brother's eagerness to leave them alone. "So... about that flight? How did you want to do it? First one fully changed or what?"

"Let's decide once we get there okay?" Yami asked "We need to deal with one thing at a time. Besides, Yugi comes first since we're running out of time to give him the cure."

Atemu nodded in understanding before Yugi came running upstairs to them panic in his eyes. "Temmu, Ami..... news... now... tv!" Yugi panted out of habit.

Yami and Atemu looked at one another before Atemu turned on the smaller tv in his room seeing the news as cameras focused on Domino General and the many people being taken in some with scales, some with red rimmed eyes, and others with animal ears and tails. Many of them were just children much younger than Yugi. The few teens that were shown were known to be quite adamant about remaining pure for the one they would marry.

Yami paled, "This isn't good. So we have less time than I thought. We need to give you the cure and hope that it works, Yugi. If it does, then those families have hope as long as none of those poor kids bites anyone human and we can get it made up again soon."

Yugi nodded as the doorbell rang. Atemu left to go answer it. Yugi followed him.

"Atemu, you're still half-naked." Yami called swiftly, dressing in sweatpants and a shirt with under garments. She ran down to see who was outside their home and why they were here this early in the morning.

It turned out that it was just their friends, all eager to have Yugi take the cure. "You all the saw the news right?" Yami asked once everyone was inside and the door closed..

"It was on the radio." Ryou stated as he carried in a bulky object. "As soon as Kefie heard it, he insisted that we get in the car and get over here. He had Kura call the Ishtars' on the way. They're just a street away. Ishizu wants us to get Yugi into the RV as soon as they pull up."

Atemu nodded. "Yugi, go get your bags and put them next to the door. Someone else will load them up. I'm going to make a quick call to 'invite' one more."

Yami knew that he was going to call Tea but kept quiet since she didn't want to upset Yugi since the boy was already on edge.

"You, mister shadow dragon, go on and get dressed, please?" Yami said getting behind Atemu and pushing the male up the stairs a blush on her cheeks as she touched Atemu's warm caramel skin of his back.

Yugi looked nervous as the RV pulled up next to their mailbox. He knew that he would be riding with Yami, Atemu, Ryou, and the Ishtars. Everyone one else would be in Yami's van. He waited until Yami returned with the small vial in her hand, "Yugi, I hope this works since this is the only chance we have to help those children. We'll go ahead and get in the RV while Atemu finishes up in here. I'll give this to you when he boards, but I want to get you set up first."

Fifteen minutes later:

Atemu had overseen everything loaded and had arranged to have Tea meet the van at an unused rest area before locking up the house and setting the alarm. He watched as Yami had settled his brother into the bed that hadn't been covered and handed him the vial. He watched as Yugi's body went limp after he drank the contents and Ryou immediately checked him for a pulse. The boy shook his head before quickly setting up the defibrillator as Melvin started CPR.

Everyone watched as the pair worked in silence. It took only one shock to Yugi's chest before the boy gasped for air. Yami was ready and slid the oxygen mask over his face. Atemu let out a slow breath as he watched the color return to Yugi's face for the first time in nearly a month. "He might have a bit of a fever as his body tries to regulate itself again," Ryou said as he cleaned up his machine.

"I'll sleep with him for the night to help him warm up." Yami said as Ishizu sighed out in relief taking the notes of the cure she had and writing them down in her computer.

"If he gets too warm, I can take over," Ryou offered.

Yami started carding her fingers through Yugi's hair absentmindedly as Atemu sat next to her. "He is going to be perfectly normal now, Yami... and nothing will happen to him; I guarantee it." Atemu whispered into Yami's ear as the RV started up and moved forward. "Get some rest, Yami, you're going to need it." Atemu advised.

Yami gently scooted the boy closer to the wall and lay down next to him, humming a long-forgotten lullaby as she ran her fingers through Yugi's soft hair. She slowly closed her eyes as Atemu rubbed her back. The male kept watch, making sure to keep an eye on Yugi in case he started to get too warm.

Rest stop:

Yami woke up slowly feeling arms around her as she snuggled into the warm 'pillow' beneath her wanting stay in blissful unawareness as her body ached and itched.

A low moan of discomfort reached her ears, bringing her to full awareness. Yugi was sweating, his damp bangs clinging to his face as he panted in his sleep. She gently tried to wake the now human boy and was relieved when he cracked open his eyes. "Yami? Hot," Yugi whined as he weakly tried to escape the blanket that covered him.

"Shush shush don't move Yugi," Yami soothed and tried to get up, but the arms that held her kept her firmly in place. Looking to the one that held her she saw Atemu had been the one she was laying on and their heat must have made Yugi overheat. "Ryou? Bakura? Akefia?" Yami called out as a last ditch effort; she was way too weak to try to pry Atemu's arms from her body.

Ryou looked over from behind Atemu. He had been dozing lightly since it was too quiet. "What's wrong, Yami?"

"Yugi is up and overheating sing both and Atemu and i are giving off too much heat for him to handle right now."

Ryou nodded. "I'm going to try to climb over and get to Yugi's other side. By the way, we're at a rest stop. Apparently we're waiting for Tea since Atemu invited her to join us. I don't know what made him invite her. I never liked her after she gave me something that knocked me out before she cut and dyed my hair black. My brothers were furious because I couldn't stop crying. She even tormented Malik before being sent away for a long time."

Yami nodded, "She came by the other day and had I been still human... she would have killed me on the spot when she pulled a knife out. She aimed for my chest but it shattered like glass once it made contact with my skin. Before the picnic Yugi and I were scheming on how to get back at her. Yugi wanted to leave her in the woods, I wanted her drained and burned to nothing but ash. Atemu suggested that we feed her to the wolves since they're going to be quite hungry."

Ryou snickered at this. "That's about all she's gonna be good for."

They heard Tea complain about not being able to ride in the RV with Atemu. "Why can't I ride in there instead of the van?"

"Because the children are sleeping and you snore like a chainsaw." Melvin's voice filtered in from outside it was neutral but Yami could hear faint tones of anger in his voice as Ryou climbed over with Yami's help as a person sized ice pack to cool Yugi down.

The second Ryou squeezed between Yugi and the wall, the smaller boy let out a small sigh of relief. Yami watched as Yugi tried to snuggle closer to his colder friend. She was relieved that the cure had worked on him and he survived the reversion to his body.

"I DEMAND TO BE ALLOWED TO RIDE WITH MY ATEMU!" Tea screeched.

That struck a chord in Yami as she got up wiggling from Atemu's hold and marching out to see the two bickering people.

"What is with all the racket out here?" Yami called. "I've already got my hands full with a sick boy who needs to be allowed to sleep."

Tea glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited because the last trip i was on ended in disaster and Atemu felt bad on leaving me alone at the house with this pandemic starting to spread." Yami answered simply scratching her arm idly not noticing skin falling off and revealing red scales on her arm.

Tea huffed, "Just stay out of my way, girl. Atemu is mine."

"Actually..." Yami started as she held her hand up and showed everyone a simple ring with a crimson diamond on it that used to be Atemu's mother's, "... He proposed to me last night." Yami said with a soft smile on her face at the memory as warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Atemu had left the RV soon after Yami had gotten out of his hold and stood holding his lover as he spoke. "I would never marry anyone who hurt kids just to laugh at their misery. Yami has shown me that she will care for my brother when I have to travel for work. She's one of the few people that he will listen to, she has even talked to me about her stay as she won't accept living off my money and insists on providing for herself even if she lives under my roof. For this, she has earned my respect... and my heart." Atemu stated boldly with love in his voice before moving Yami's head and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Tea glared at the pair, making a decision on tearing them apart before the end of the camping trip. She stormed off to the van and waited for everyone to notice that she was ready to go. Tea regretted taking the cab out to the rest area an hour's drive outside of Domino, but she swore to make sure that nobody had fun as long as she was miserable.

Mountain Campgrounds:

Yugi had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep not long after they left the rest stop and had slept through the night, his body still recovering. Yami carefully held his small hand with her new claws barely indenting his delicate skin. She hummed softly as she dabbed a cool cloth across his forehead to clean him up a bit.

Atemu and Ryou had stripped the bed while she had held him in her lap to make sure that he had dry bedding. Before he was put back, Atemu insisted on changing his brother into dry clothes. Yami agreed since she didn't want him getting chilled from the cooler air of the mountain campground.

Fever-glazed eyes opened and tried to focus on her. "Yami? Where's Temmy?"

"He's outside, Yugi. I'm afraid that you slept for a while. Today is it for us." She gently brushed a bang out of his face. "Everyone but the Touzuku brothers are going to go for a long hike so that you can stay safe."

Yugi pouted before he looked at Yami's face and noticed that she looked different.

"You wearing a crown of scales." Yugi commented softly frowning at the bump in Yami's forehead like something was trying to poke out from under the skin while soft red colored scales formed the shape of a crown on the rest of her forehead and down the sides of Yami's face.

She sighed, "You should see your brother's horns, Yugi. They have an iridescent tint to the spirals now."

"My head hurts, Yami...feel dizzy..."

She noticed a faint red glow on his forehead as a red stone set in a black metal object appeared on the boy's head. Taking her chance, she removed it and called Atemu in. As he entered, she held up the item, "We need to remove these from myself and the other two. I don't want to know what will happen if we leave them on. As soon as they show up, take them off."

"Got it covered Malik's already came off when the sun started to set."

Yami sighed, getting up. "We best be heading off, Atemu. I don't know what will happen if we stay and I believe that you and I need to have some time alone."

Away from the campsite with the Ishtars:

Tea had been knocked out and left on the ground not far from Malik and his family. He looked nervous as he tried to figure out how to Turn. "Maybe if we do this in a circle... I can bite Ishizu who can bite Melvin who bites Marik. Marik can bite me so that he can still have some standing in the family." Malik suggested.

He let out yelp as he felt the changes starting. His body contorted and shed his clothes as fur grew in place of skin his bone structure shifting and completely changing into that of a young wolf no older than 9 months to a year. His family had watched in near horror as their youngest had changed completely. What caught Marik's eye was the single patch of black on Malik's left eye.

Malik still retained just enough sanity to let his family know he was ready to Turn them. Within minutes, they were all writhing on the ground as their bodies changed from human to wolf. As soon as they were all wolves, they dealt with Tea, taking care to make sure that she was not going to change while they devoured her.

Ishizu was a wolf with sleek black fur and four white 'socks' on her paws. Melvin had spiked blonde fur with no definitive markings while Marik had a mix of black and sandy-colored fur and a single black 'sock' on his back right leg.

With Yami and Atemu, in the opposite direction of the Ishtars:

Yami was withering in pain, she felt hot and cold flashing between the two as Atemu held Yami to the ground under Yami's request as an amethyst gem pushed through the skin on her forehead and was surrounded by scales. "AH!" Yami cried out wanting to just scratch her entire body raw as skin fell off and scales replaced it.

'Too restricted... clothes... bad...' Yami thought as the clothes burst into flame and turned to ashes as scales covered her body like clothes but mainly covered her lower half and breasts then scattered throughout.

Atemu had to back away as his own changes began. He groaned as a crimson jewel emerged from his own forehead and his claws grew longer and sharper. His clothes stretched and tore as his body grew larger and black scales replaced his flesh. Atemu's horns grew longer and thicker. His legs also changed to a resemble cat like shape before ruby colored orbs with silver circles.

Soon both were left panting and taking in their new forms as Atemu raised a brow. "Why do I look like Yugi's favorite dragon from his Duel Monster game?"

"I have... no clue 'Temu..." Yami panted as she got up; her tail much longer than Atemu's but she was smaller in height even with the changed legs.

"Which one do I look like then?" Yami asked not receiving an answer as she looked at Atemu and gulped.

With the RV:

Yugi let out a low whine as he suddenly felt cold. Ryou sighed as he got up and adjusted the blanket. He had heard the howls of a small pack of wolves and the distant roar of what sounded like a large animal on the other side of the RV.


	12. Mating (LEMON WARNING!!!)

WARNING THIS IS A PURE LEMON CHAPTER YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT TO CONTINUE THE STORY!!!

Atemu? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yami asked with a mental gulp, her body wanting to run or fly before being caught as a predatory gleam shined in Atemu's thin cat-like eyes.

"Uh oh." Yami gulped her eyes soon taking a cat-like shape before she flapped her powerful wings once and shot like a rocket into the sky with the grace of a baby bird.

"Why don't these things work with me?!?" Yami growled looking on the ground for Atemu's new form, not seeing it near their makeshift campsite.

"Where did he go?"

A rumbling growl from above her nearly scared Yami. She turned to see Atemu looking at her just as he had when he had been Turned. Yami gulped then dive bombed into the forest. 'Come on, big fella; you might be fast but you're too big to fit through these trees.' Yami thought, flying at fast speeds through the tightly placed trees. 'God he is in instinct mode and wants to mate me!'

"Yami," Atemu called out slowly, purring like a cat, his voice alluringly pulling at her own instincts that she reigned in and beat back into its cage. "You promised to fly with me as mates... remember?" Atemu's voice echoed in the forest coming from every direction.

"Yes... I remember but... you never said you would pounce on me so soon..." Yami called back, stopping her flight as she panted landing on the soft leaf covered ground wondering where Atemu was.

She smelled a strong scent of wood smoke and spice coming from behind her. Snapping around, she looked for her hunter scanning the forest for the slightest movement... she didn't count on it being a diversion. Atemu dropped down from the trees above her and she suddenly smelled a peppermint scent as he stood to his full height. Atemu let out a low hum as he said her name. "Yami."

The smell nearly pushed Yami's willpower to its limits. "Atemu... that a deer?" Yami asked pointing behind Atemu, watching him turn around before trying to bolt from the dragon male in a quick escape.

Atemu growled, realizing that she had tricked him. A sudden idea came to him as he flew above the trees and waited until Yami appeared some distance away. When he was sure that she had spotted him, he turned and flew away from her and away from the main campsite. 'Follow me, little one... see where I go...' Atemu thought as Yami's scent drifted on the wind.

"No, you don't!" Yami said landing on Atemu's back grabbing Atemu's wings and steering him back to their campsite. "Fudge it! Why didn't I think to pack some meat for you." Yami muttered before Atemu smirked and quickly spun in the air disorientating Yami as he caught her and purred deeply. "Mine." the taller male said in Yami's ear, the smell of mint overwhelming her senses.

"... yours..." Yami responded almost drunk on Atemu's scent as Atemu landed them in the clearing and pinned Yami to the ground.

Lemon Start

Yami squirmed now that she was somewhat back to normal feeling a burning in her as Atemu's tail wrapped around her wrists and held her firmly to the ground as Atemu nudged her tail out of the way with a smirk as Yami gasped.

"W-what are you doing?" Yami asked with wide eyes as clawed hands rubbed her body, stroking the fire in her to burn hotter.

"... Atemu..." Yami panted closing her eyes as the larger dragon rubbed against her entrance, her gem glowing as the pleasure started to spike, her brain turning to mush.

"... please?..." Yami begged moving her hips against Atemu enticing a grunt from the larger one as he held Yami's hips as his member slowly came out of its protective place inside his body and he thrusted in gaining a loud feminine roar from Yami as she cried in pleasure arching as much as she could, trying to push against that fullness inside of her.

"Now, now... there is more to come." Atemu purred as he unwrapped his tail and used the tip to fill up the other hole Yami had just above the one he was instinctively sheathed in. Yami let out a primal scream of pleasure as her bottom was raised up in the air leaving her on her elbows and her knees like a pouncing cat.

Grunts and pleasured filled mews came from the two as they danced, that of the most basic and primal of all species as Atemu grunted and small spikes knotted him to Yami, making her scream out again as Atemu let loose into his mate his tail pounding her when his member could not with the spikes. Soon Yami screamed out her release as well until she faintly remembered male dragons would sometimes fill their mate until they were round with seed.

'Which type is he?' Yami thought hazily until more seed filled her and the tail clouded her mind once more with the white pleasure filling her being.

Lemon end

After several rounds, Yami panted with Atemu releasing her after making sure her protective scales covered her again and sealed his essence in his mate as he picked up his now round-bellied and sleeping mate.

He took her to the cave not far from where they were to sleep until morning.


	13. Revert pt1

At the RV:

Akefia checked on Yugi as he began gasping for air. He checked the oxygen tank and tapped on the meter. "Ryou, stay here. Bakura, I need you to grab the kid. We're taking him to the nearest hospital for treatment."

Ryou watched as his brothers carried the pale and nearly limp form of his best friend to the van. He was worried because the hospital would see the slight burns on his chest from the defibrillator and ask questions. The flapping of wings stopped the brothers as Ryou looked out of the window and gaped in awe at Yami and Atemu. The former sleeping soundly while Atemu seemed to reflect the sunlight coming over the mountains.

"Pharaoh!" Atemu looked to the person who called him automatically as faint memories of sand and heat filtered into his head clashing with his modern memories as his instincts released their control over him giving him a splitting headache.

"Get your scaly butt down here," Akefia yelled at him. "It's Yugi! He's really bad!"

Yami stirred when the news of Yugi's condition reached her ears. "Temmy...need to check on him," she said softly.

As they landed, four wolves emerged from the trees. From what Ryou could pick out, it was Malik's pack since the smallest one had a single black eye.

"Malik!" Ryou called running out of the RV as the pack and two dragons now stood near the RV.

"Wow! Yami looks like Slifer and Atemu looks like Gandora." Ryou gushed as Yami was set on the ground.

"Ryou, bring me to Yugi." Yami asked

Bakura refused to let his little brother take Yugi since the boy was already dead weight in his condition. "I'll bring him to you," he said, stopping himself from calling Yami 'princess'.

"Akefia, Melvin, can I speak with you two for a minute?" Atemu asked the two, nodding over to the edge of the clearing.

Melvin padded over to the indicated spot and sat on his haunches, licking his nose and waited for the other two to reach him. Atemu and Akefia soon joined as Akefia looked at Atemu "so what do you want, Pharaoh?"

"Have either of you had visions recently?" Atemu asked curious if his hunch was right.

Melvin shook his head, unable to respond in his current form.

Akefia shrugged, "Just a few ruined buildings, darkness, and a demonic being trying to create an army of monsters. I think the most dangerous creature in my vision was small and black...why?"

"The name Kul Elna ring any bells?" Atemu asked

Akefia looked stunned, "According to the family legend, our ancestors were originally from there. Only one male child ever survived its destruction. What has you asking this?"

"After Yami and I Mated- don't give me that look the both of you- we bunkered down in a cave and I had some weird dreams. It got me thinking of what Yami said about how the man said she looked like the Pharaoh that foiled his plan once before... I have a feeling time is repeating itself... and we are only seeing the start of a bigger plan."

With the Group:

Yami didn't like how Yugi was struggling to breath on his own. She carefully pulled him out of Bakura's arms, deciding on taking him to the hospital herself since flying would be faster. She could create clothes with her new magic or make an illusion if needed. "Tell Atemu where we're going when he finishes up."

She didn't get very far when something 'called' to her. She stopped in mid-air trying to fight the calling as it seemed to ring in her head like an alarm trying to override her mind and control her body. 'What... what's happening?!' Yami thought knowing she was about halfway to Domino.

Whatever it was that was calling to her wanted the child she carried. It knew that the child would be the Pharaoh's greatest weakness. It 'spoke' softly to her mind, saying that the child would be safe if she handed the kit over willingly.

"No!... Get out of my head!" Yami shouted mentally struggling to fly until her wings locked up and she started falling fast to the ground curling around Yugi to protect him.

"Ah...a fighter to the very end," a familiar voice said as its owner approached. "It appears that you have found a mate so soon. And yet you cling to a weak little human despite being claimed by another of your new species. This child looks familiar..."

Yami glared at the monster responsible for their misery, "Don't you dare touch him! Don't you dare touch my Kit!" Yami snarled wrapping her wings around Yugi in a protective instinct.

"I'm not going to take him. You are going to hand him to me... willingly. I see you still wear my jewel on your head. It allows me to control you as I wish. Now, my dear...hand me the human and I promise you that he will be ok."

"... Yami... Temmy..." Yugi whispered weakly as Yami tried to fight the voice echoing in her head, her hands on the sides of her head while trying to stop the hurt, the pressure growing as the jewel seemed to crack.

The man held his arms open, "I am the only one who can save the kit's life since you messed up and tried to make him human. Don't you know that the supposed cure is poisoning his body? He is meant for greatness! Hand him over and he will live."

Yami's eyes went blank as the battle of her mind was over as Yami stood up and gave Yugi to the man as said man looked over his completed creation in her full glory. Tilting her head left and right to see he still had full control over this child he created from human flesh.

"Good, my pet. I'm going to use this beautiful child for my greatest creation yet. I will need to have you chained up to protect myself while I'm working."

"Yes... Master Zorc." Yami replied in a monotone voice void of emotion.

Hideout, location unknown:

After making sure that she was secured, the man had Yugi laid out on the stone altar. A stone cat was placed next to him before the man began chanting. This temporarily broke his control over Yami as she came to blinking before shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

She saw her mate's human brother strapped to a familiar table, unconscious... his body glowing in sync with the stone cat next to him. Yami, unable to speak, watched and struggled against the chains, tears falling from her eyes as Yugi's ears began moving up into his hair, stopping when they were nearly even with his golden bangs. As they moved, his ears changed shape and were covered in black fur. His nails sharpened as his hands were covered in black fur, almost looking like gloves or mittens, as his feet started mimicking his hands in appearance.

Yami let out a gasp as a long, slender tail covered in black fur emerged from Yugi's backside. Whiskers grew as his nose shrank a little, his body covered in a fine layer of black fur. Before she could say anything, Yugi began shrinking... no not shrinking... slowly the clock was turning back around Yugi's body turning him younger.

"YUGI!" Yami cried out before she coughed up blood as if this was a punishment for speaking out. Gritting her teeth, Yami struggled even more against the chains around her as a single link broke snapping under the strain and more joining.

"If you calm down, I might consider letting you raise the boy," Zorc stated, knowing that the child was important to the dragoness. Yami then stilled as the dull look in her eyes returned and she calmed now that the spell on Yugi was near a close.

Zorc finished the spell before casting another one to strip the child of its memories. An infant's cry rewarded him before he made his enchantments permanent. "Release my pet and give this child to her. I need her to raise it to be strong. What is your name, my pet?"

"Yami Sennen, Master Zorc." Yami responded dully once she was released, an enchanted collar now around her neck.

"What was the child called and his importance to you?"

"Yugi Mutou, little brother of Atemu Mutou, my mate."

Zorc motioned for the man who held Yugi to give him to her. "What is the boy to you now?"

"My... son." Yami said holding the baby in her arms with the care of a mother.

Zorc smirked as the dragoness bonded with the little creature, remembering when he had turned the Pharaoh's own brother into his most deadly child. Granted, the Pharaoh's brother was his own twin and much older than the boy had been. He remembered that the male's name was Heba back then.

Zorc had a more difficult time changing Heba because of his age and exposure to the magic of the Court but he managed to get it done even with altering the second prince's memories and ensuring his complete loyalty.

"Now my dear, you must rest with your new child. My disciples will take you back to the forest but you will look as if you had been caught in a trap when you landed to rest. When you wake, do call your mate." Zorc smirked as his dragoness nodded finding a spot to curl up in and slipped into sleep holding Yugi close. "You won't even remember this event aside from your orders."

He watched as the newly created Neko slept in its new mother's embrace.

Atemu hugged her from behind, "Whenever everyone is ready. It's obvious that Yugi won't be able to ever be human again and you want to raise him. The epidemic isn't going to be able to get under control any time soon."

"Atemu... how old was Heba before you had to go to war against your own twin?" Yami asked out of the blue.

Atemu's face went passive, "I think we were about seventeen. He and his attendant vanished from the palace for a few weeks. When they returned, his attendant was no longer the friend I once knew and my brother was younger and looked like my former friend did. Unfortunately, he had a bloodlust that could not be calmed and had to be killed."

Yami held Yugi's sleeping form to her chest in a protective embrace as Atemu returned from a long-forgotten memory.

"What brought this question up, Yami?" Atemu asked

"I... remember... seeing you on a balcony with a look of disgust... you were still human... and holding a bundle... i was down below... in some sort of pit... it goes black from there other then feeling scales and sharp fangs..." Yami said

Atemu sighed, "We shouldn't worry about the past. Why don't you put Yugi down for a nap and you and I go flying..." He chuckled lowly, "Maybe you might lose yourself to your instincts this time."

Yami snorted "last time I did that I was killed for harming a king." Yami muttered

"You're the Queen now, love," Atemu teased her. "I'm not going to complain."

"Alright but Akefia is the only one beside Ryou and Malik I trust enough to watch Yugi." Yami said.

They had the three watch the sleeping kit, knowing that he would be sleeping for a few hours, before they headed into the woods. A short distance from the campsite, Yami caught a whiff of peppermint and rolled her eyes, "Geeze, Atemu! Couldn't you wait a bit longer!"

"I'm not doing that." Atemu said as Yami froze stopping in the air. "If you're not doing that... who is?" Yami whispered.

Atemu smirked, "It's coming from you."

"I'm doing it?" Yami questioned softly turning to Atemu her eyes thinning and locking onto the male.

"Come and follow me, Yami... I saw a nice cave for us..." Atemu purred and swiftly flew to the cave with Yami following; neither were seen for the next couple of hours.

At the campsite:

Yugi was hungry and wet when he finally woke up. He wanted his mama and papa, not the people who hovered over him. Taking in a breath, he wailed so loud Ryou swore Yugi cracked the window. Just before he could screech again, Yugi felt himself being lifted up from the mass of pillows and blankets. He made a motion with his paws as a familiar black scaled face came into view. He wanted his mama and the milk she could give him.

"By the gods, Pharaoh, how much did you fill Yami! She looks like she is pregnant with how bulging her belly is!" Akefia asked in surprise at seeing the prone form of Yami on the bed with a very full and large belly as Atemu placed Yugi down by Yami's breasts.

"That's not your concern, Thief King. She's my mate and Queen. She'll be fine come morning. Speaking of which, Yami wants to go home soon."

"But she has barely eaten anything other than your cock for the past two days."

Atemu glared at him, "We go hunting while we are out. Fresh meat is quite filling."

"Says the dragon that needs blood once a month." Akefia snorted until Melvin came in blinking at the tension in the room while the children and dragoness slept to the smell of lavender Yami produced.

"This a bad time?"

Atemu glared at his oldest friend before answering, "No."

Melvin looked at the dragoness curled around the infant Neko, the two fourteen-year-old boys next to her...all sleeping. "Ishizu wants to talk to you two about something."

"We will be there in a moment." Atemu said as Melvin nodded both dragon and vampire followed him.

Not far from the campsite:

Zorc was amazed that he had turned the Pharaoh's best friend and not his intended victim, but was pleased to see that he had been Turned. He had wanted to turn the reincarnated king into his own pet as he had the reincarnated slave but having her and soon the child she protected as his pets would be enough to break the king.

He chanted a spell that he had used to call his pet, to have her return with the kit. He had plans for her and didn't want to lose his one advantage to keep her in line if she broke free.

Unfortunately, the drawback was he couldn't call her when she slept... since his mortal shell got the feedback of what her last activity was...

Back at the campsite:

"Atemu... I think it would be best if we summon those of the past to help us now in this time." Ishizu said with a sigh.

The vampire-dragon nodded. "Do what you need to do. I don't want anything happening with my mate and my brother this time."

"For heaven's sake, Atemu," Akefia snapped. "For all intents and purposes, your brother died the second his mind and body were changed! What Yami's taking care of is a 'fresh' soul! He doesn't need a brother anymore...he needs a father now."

"If you two are done bickering, I would like to summon the Pharaoh and Thief of old before we lose any more daylight!" Ishizu shouted.

"Good now let the summoning begin."

Inside the RV:

Yami felt a soft kick as her kit shifted into a more comfortable position. Smiling, she assisted him and was rewarded with his milk teeth latching onto her again. 'He must be starving.' She thought before something pulled at her mind.

Yami yawned as Yugi continued to suckle as he slept, his tiny paws 'kneading' at her chest. The unknown 'call' refused to let her go back to sleep. So instead she sent her feelings of when Atemu claimed her for the second time to the 'caller' since she couldn't move at all even if she wanted to and that seemed to shut it up to allow her to sleep.


	14. Revert pt2

At the campsite:

Atemu and Akefia managed to figure out that they were quite possibly the reincarnations of an ancient Pharaoh and his nemesis, the King of Thieves. Now all they had to do was figure out how to eliminate the one responsible for the chaos before he found Yugi again. Atemu turned to the group and noticed that Yami and Yugi were missing. "Ryou, where are they?"

"Bakura decided Yami should take Yugi to the hospital... Atemu, I think we unintentionally sent them in the direction of the last place we were normal." Ryou said as soon as he remembered.

"How long?"

Bakura looked at his watch, "Nearly an hour. You tend to lose track of time now and then."

A loud desperate, feminine roar echoed through the mountains a few minutes later, laced with pain. Atemu launched himself into the air and flew in the direction of the pained roar. Five minutes later, he came to a stop as his eyes shrunk at the sight before him. There in a small clearing was Yami her wings tangled in a net and her limbs trapped in old rusted fox traps. Yugi was nowhere to be found.

Atemu noticed that Yami carefully held a small bundle of what looked like Yugi's last set of clothes in her tail as something moved inside if them. He went to check, unaware of Yami's current mindset. She let out a low growl of warning, "Mine."

"Yami... what happened here?" Atemu asked softly knowing pain altered the thinking of the mind even for dragons.

"Can't remember..." Yami groaned as she tried to get past the pain.

Atemu tried to approach the bundle again. "What's in that?"

Yami swiftly pulled it to her and growled at him again. "My kit!"

Faint mews suddenly erupted from the bundle, earning Yami's full attention. Atemu watched as a tiny paw reached out to Yami's face. "Neko... Yugi..." Atemu said as the pieces clicked together.

His baby brother had been changed again... this time it was more than just his appearance. Yugi was now an infant Neko! Yami cooed at the infant, ignoring her current position and wounds. "Yami, what happened to Yugi?"

"Zorc..." Yami said before the jewel on her forehead glowed black her eyes taking a blank look before she blinked shaking her head. "What was I gonna say?"

"Is that Yugi?" Yami nodded her head to Atemu's question then groaned in pain when she moved wrong.

Atemu quickly and carefully removed the traps and the netting, taking care to avoid the infant and Yami's new instincts to protect him. She would growl at him if she felt that he was too close. "Yami, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't snap at me," Atemu grumbled.

"Meow." Yugi's wide eyes looked up at the upside-down dragon before getting right side up and giggling making small sounds and reaching for the new dragon with want.

Atemu didn't know what to do since he hadn't held a baby since he was a kid and the baby was his own little brother. "Yami? A little help?"

Yami gently took Yugi into her arms then handed the two year old neko to Atemu. "Be glad Dragon hatchlings come out looking like five year olds."

Atemu allowed Yami to adjust his arms around the Neko as the kit tried to check him out. "What are we going to do about this now? I'm sure that we can cure him again."

Yami growled at him. "NO! Cure poisoned him, Atemu. He's my kit! I will raise him to be strong."

"Yami, he's my brother, not your child." Atemu tried to reason with her.

Yami swiftly took the kit back and glowered at her mate, "He is mine. I will raise him with or without you if I have to. I will not let you take him from me." As she spoke, Yami released a scent that seemed to be Atemu's favorite, the one that made him agree to whatever she said... vanilla and strawberries.

Unfortunately, little Yugi didn't seem to like it and wailed so loud Yami and Atemu were forced to cover their ears and Yami stopped making the scent instantly as she tried to calm Yugi down. Atemu sighed, "I guess you can keep him. I just don't know what to do at this point."

Yugi looked at him from his place in Yami's arms. "Da da da da."

Yami smirked, "Raise him as a son?"

Atemu sighed and looked up to the sky wondering what to do when a vision hit him hard.

()()()()()()

"My Pharaoh, a woman is at the gate with a bundle in her arms... but... she is not human anymore Sire." a voice told him.

"What does this woman look like?" Atemu's voice spoke

"She looks like the servant, Anku, who was in attendance to Lord Heba."

"Where are they now?"

"The guards took the woman to a cell Sire and one of the nursemaids is feeding the child."

"HEBA!... what have you done woman!?"

"Did what I was told... bring to ruins-" the girl then fell to her knees are started coughing blood, a black tiara on her head, and a collar around her throat. The girl looked back up and Atemu was stunned to see... Yami except in a neko form and she was shorter than him.

()()()()()()

The wails from a hungry kit startled both dragons. Atemu shook his head to clear it as the kit continued to wail. Yami started to panic. "I... I don't have milk... my body can't give milk... until next half moon..." Yami started rambling as panic set in on her features and not the good panic.

Atemu helped her up, "Looks like we'll have to go back to camp and send someone out to get some formula for him."

"He can't have regular formula for human babies and just feeding him kitten formula isn't enough," Yami said as Yugi's cries turned into whimpers.

"Then what are we to give him?"

Yami readjusted Yugi in her arms and sighed. "Trial and error... mixing both together until he decides to drink it. It has to be soon or he will cry himself hoarse."

"Then we better get started." Atemu said looking over Yami's wings.

Campsite:

The Ishtars had finally returned to their human forms and were completely dressed by the time the dragons returned. Everyone was shocked to learn that their efforts to keep Yugi human had failed. Yami had gone back into her protective mode and refused to let anyone but her mate near her kit... except Ryou and Malik who she had taken with her and claimed as kitsitters before she fell into a deep sleep to heal her wounds.

Yugi fussed as his tiny paws waved in the air. Atemu tried to give him a little cow's milk only to have the kit refuse it. Ishizu was at the closest store looking for both kinds of formula as quickly as possible. As he tried to figure out how to calm the infant, he unconsciously released a scent of jasmine and lavender. He watched as the kit's fussing settled and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Jasmine and lavender?" Malik asked sniffing the air with a confused look as Yami also seemed to relax to the scent as well.

Atemu's face fell. "Yami loves lavender and Yugi claimed that jasmine smelled like root beer."

"What has you looking so down Atemu?" Ryou asked with a cock of his head.

"Yugi would have had a time ribbing me about this if he were aware of the situation." Atemu sighed.

"Do you know how fast cats grow?" Ryou deadpanned

"From what I've read in the books our grandfather had, nekos grow quickly until they look about the size of a two-year-old human child before they slow down in aging." Atemu said. "It will be a long time before he's old enough to survive without milk."

"Then you have no clue about the fact Yugi will have a mind of a six year old soon?" Malik asked

Atemu shook his head. "He acts like a child of one year. I'm not sure what to expect from him at the moment."

Atemu then placed the sleeping kit on Yami's chest as the female curled up around the child who instinctively moved to Yami's breast and suckled bitting down as hormones filled the room and milk leaked from Yami's unused breast while Yugi purred in his sleep, feeding on the dragon milk for now.

An hour later, Yami awoke to see her mate and kit sleeping soundly next to her. Yugi was still purring, his little tummy looking full and his tail wrapped around his feet as he slept. A smell hit her nose, making it wrinkle.

"Please tell me we have diapers." Yami moaned as she sat up frowning at her tangled and messy hair.

She spotted the baby supplies and got up to go through them. Yami opened the lids for the formulas and was shocked to learn that they were never opened. "What did Yugi eat if not the formula?" Yami wondered as she tore open the diapers and grabbed the baby wipes.

Gathering the sleeping baby neko Yami swiftly got Yugi out of the bundle she made of his old clothes and had to cover her nose at what Yugi did to keep from losing what little she had in her belly.

Sleepy cat-like amethyst eyes opened to look at her before closing as Yugi yawned, still quite sleepy from his 'first' meal. Yami couldn't help but smile and coo at her cute little kit. She no longer thought of Yugi as her mate's little brother since that part of his life no longer existed.

"Mew." /Mama./

Yami quickly cleaned Yugi up and put a diaper on him, taking time to carefully make a hole for his tail. She stared at the bundle of clothes and decided that they were too soiled to try to save. Taking a deep breath and concentrating, she reduced the material to ash. 'Huh... I guess we should consider burning the diapers from now on if they don't have too much plastic in them.' She thought as Yugi started playing with her hair.

His tiny paws couldn't get a grip on the strands like a normal child could so all she felt were small pats as he pawed at her hair. "Aren't you just an adorable little munchkin?" Yami cooed gathering Yugi in her arms. "Good little, Heba... where did that name come from?"

Yugi stopped in his play and stared at her, his head tilted to the left as if asking a silent question. Yami could almost see the boy he had been, remembering when he would tilt his head to the left before asking what was on his mind.

"Mew?" /who Heba?/

"Why did that name pop into my head... oh now I remember... Heba was the name of the prince I served under before he and I were turned by Master Zorc... wait that doesn't make any sense... was it mister or master... ok now I'm so confused... what was I saying again little one?" Yami moaned sitting in a chair she had no idea Atemu had been listening to her since she had gotten up. Yugi just giggled at the memory crisis Yami was having and latched onto Yami's nipple breastfeeding again from her as milk flowed into his mouth.

"So that's what he ate... how did he get me to make milk?" Yami questioned.

Atemu decided not to mention the memory issues to Yami since she had enough on her plate at the moment. He would, however, speak to Akefia about keeping an eye on his mate and brother. He watched as Yugi suckled and pawed sleepily at Yami's long hair, the scent of jasmine heavy in the air.

"Atemu, are you awake?" Yami called softly as Yugi kicked his legs while suckling in his sleep. She detected a faint hint of mint coming from his direction. "Don't even think about that, Atemu! I'm feeding my kit, you idiot!"

"Think about what love?" as the mint smell turned out to be wintergreen and a very good smell to calm Yami's temper in a snap.

"Nothing, I mistook the scent when it was too faint to smell." Yami said as Atemu got up and kissed his mate. "What happened to your gem, Yami?" Atemu asked in concern seeing the crack.

Yami reached up to feel it and shook her head, "I don't remember... I think it cracked when I was trying to gain control... I lost though... it might have been when Yugi was changed."

She sighed when Yugi stopped feeding, his mouth slightly open to reveal sharp baby teeth that looked more feline than human. His tongue stuck out slightly, making Yami smile at the sight of the kit's sleeping face. Even Atemu was smitten with the adorable kit. "Atemu how long are we staying here for?" Yami asked softly leaning her head against Atemu's body feeling tired even though she barely did anything.


	15. New yet Old

Ishizu chanted loudly in the circle as glowing runes formed something not even Marik recognized as three forms started coming together in the center of the circle. Forms familiar and yet, different to the elder set of brothers. 'Here they come.' Melvin, Akefia, and Atemu thought together as they took shape.

Atemu looked at the figure that closely resembled his human self. The spirit regarded him, "I see you have been changed by another."

"My mate and my brother accidentally Turned me," he replied. "We need your help."

The spirit turned to his companions and spoke in a language long dead with a slight glare at the spirit that resembled Akefia.

"Sheesh and I thought our friendship was bad, Temmy." Akefia snorted at the tones yawning, showing his fangs deliberately.

"What have I told you about calling me that? Only Yugi and Yami are allowed to call me that, Thief." Atemu snorted as ash came from his nose.

Ryou left the RV carrying a fussing kit. "Atemu, he won't settle down. I think he wants your attention."

Yugi looked at the dragon and waved his paws at him, instantly fixated on him. "Da da da. Uwah."

Atemu took him from the boy and held him, carefully teasing Yugi with his tail while the spirits talked. The kit squealed with amusement as Atemu's tail evaded his paws. The little one then looked at the three spirits and giggled before a wave of magic erupted from him and turned the spirits completely human.

The ancient Pharaoh looked shocked at the kit in Atemu's arms. "Why is that beast alive? One like him destroyed my kingdom lusting after blood and death."

Atemu looked at him, "Yugi is a pure soul. He wouldn't wish ill on anyone...without reason...and hates the mere sight of blood."

"Atemu?" Yami's voice called as the dragoness sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Where's Yugi?"

"He is right here, Yami."

Yami noticed the three men standing in the center of the circle, "Who... how...why? Atemu?... I don't have to be shared, do I?" Yami asked pointing to the two before a thick blast of cinnamon filled the air.

Yugi squealed as the smell assaulted his delicate nose and started meowing and crying in distress as his nose burned. Yami quickly grabbed her kit to try to soothe him and calm her nerves. Atemu pulled her close to him. "You are my mate and no other's. Remember this, my queen."

"If that is true then why is HE not covering his nose as the others Atemu?" Yami asked pointing to the old king.

Atemu shot the former spirit a quick glare. "I don't know... but he will do well to remember that I don't share my mate with anyone."

The Pharaoh held up his hands. "I wish to have no quarrels with you. I have no interest in the female as she has been claimed and has child."

The thief snickered, "Besides, he had his eye on his brother's attendant. Too bad for him that the slave was male."

"If you were interested in me back then, why feed me to the vipers?" Yami shot with venom.

The Pharaoh paled, "You left the palace behind my brother, both human and male. When you returned you delivered to my kingdom a female creature and gave my people a monster who craved death and destruction. I had no choice. I was disgusted with my decision as I watched my friend die and then my own kin afterwards."

"Then you must be glad since the last thing I remember of you is just disgust on your face. Besides I had no control with the damn jewel on my forehead with a demon whispering into my head!" Yami shouted as the gem on her forehead cracked again so deep blood started to leak from the crack as the gem turned a dull sky blue.

Yugi screeched as Yami released him as she collapsed in pain. The kit hit the ground as everyone but the Pharaoh gathered around the dragoness. The Pharaoh felt his heart break at the misery the cat-like child expressed. He knelt down and held his hands open. "Come here, Little One."

Yugi folded his ears back as he rolled over and crawled to the man. The man smelled like his daddy and felt warm like his daddy. "... pa... pa..." Yugi muttered snuggling into the male who stiffened at being called that.

Akefia looked up and saw the Pharaoh holding Yami's 'kit', the neko curled up in his arms and playing with his golden jewelry aka the long earings the Pharaoh wore. "So... what are we going to call you three since Atemu's already taken. By the way, we can't have two 'Akefia's present and I'm not changing my name."

"I can be called Asim. It means protector." the Pharaoh, Asim, said with a sigh as Atemu lifted Yami from the ground. The blood falling from the deep crack in the gem and slipping down maring Yami's peaceful looking face.

The ancient thief looked at the gem. "I have a spell that will repair that easily."

"Is there a way to see if a gem is enchanted?" Akefia asked the old thief as Ryou snapped his fingers.

"Voleur its french for thief." The boy looked proud since he had learned that from one of the patients he had visited with at the hospital.

'Voleur' paused for a moment as he rolled the name through his head. "It is acceptable to me."

"And I think Mariku for the tomb keeper will be fine once he wakes up." Marik stated with a frown trying to wake his collapsed family.

"Anyone else smell peppermint?" Ryou asked aloud

Atemu blushed, "I think it's me... or Yami..." Atemu admitted as Voleur 'scanned' Yami's gemstone and frowned.

"That can't be right." Voleur stated then looked at Asim "that Demon had dark magic yes? The color resembled a deep purple?"

Yugi squirmed to get free, forcing Asim to put him on the ground. Once down, he crawled over to his mama and nuzzled her hand that hung limp with his head. He mewed sadly as his eyes teared up. Yugi's cries were heartbreaking.

Asim looked away from the scene and at Voleur, "I believe so. It's been so long since I've encountered it. Is there anything you can do to help her?"

"I can remove it but I need to put it in a clear or see through item of the same size." Voleur said "The gem is directly connected to her brain and magic if its cracked for much longer, she will have some permanent damage due to air exposure."

Ryou looked at the jewel after overhearing their conversation. He mentally measured the object before running to the van. Moments later, he returned with a crystal that was slightly larger. "I know that it's not much, but maybe it can help. It might have to be trimmed to fit."

Asim took the crystal holding up over Yami's forehead and sure enough it needed to be trimmed about a centimeter to work. "I can do that... might be rusty been a while since I worked in a forge." Atemu muttered and the extra of the gem fell away.

He handed the crystal to Voleur before grabbing Yugi. The kit startled squirming as he was held by the male.

The thief started chanting drawing the inky purple magic into the crystal as Yami's gem easily brightened to a sky blue color once the inky purple was extracted from her. While the crystal turned an almost black color.

Yugi let out another screech, shying away from the black crystal. Asim took a step back and he settled down a little. Yugi's reaction to the dark crystal was startling to everyone.

"Demon magic." Voleur said with a grim expression. "I have a feeling Yami was being used as a doll recently since the magic is quite active."

"Ma...ma...ma..mm," Yugi whined.

Yami twitched at the sound groaning as the gem healed on its own leaving a beautiful sky blue orb encased in her red scales as she opened her eyes."Yugi... shush... trying to... have fun with Papa... and Dada..." Yami muttered as both Atemu and Asim turned bright red at Yami's imagination.

Yugi's lower lip quivered as his eyes teared up. He wanted his mama to hold him. He didn't like being on the ground. Yami's tail then wrapped around Yugi and lifted the child into her arms as she gave him a soft kiss in apology. She then looked up at Atemu and Asim raising a brow "What? Was it something I said?" Yami asked softly.

Atemu crossed his arms loosely, "Yami, do you have a secret desire for my ancient self?"

The dragoness blushed lightly. "I might... have some left over emotions from Anku... it's hard to tell them apart from my own and they blend... even my dreams seem to hold two versions of one soul in bed with me... i'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear Atemu..."

"Well...if you wish and he agrees with your terms, I have no issues with the situation. Besides, Yugi seems to be okay with him." Atemu said with a smile on his face. "Besides, you're the Queen. I'm not going to argue with you."

"You're not much of a king are you Atemu?" Yami deadpanned "You still have some power over me, Atemu, and that is mainly over my body and choices... Why are you not angry about this?"

"You are raising my brother..." Atemu froze when Yami growled at him, "...sorry. You're raising a kit and are nearly in heat again... I can smell the cinnamon. I'm not going to make any decisions regarding you without knowing what you want. I want you to be happy."

Yami rolled her eyes then looked to Asim and frowned before taking the blood on her face and Asim's tanned arm; smearing the blood onto his arm as it was absorbed into the skin. "What was your favorite dragon again?" Yami asked tilting her head to the side.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra," Asim answered, a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"I hope you like being gold." Yami said with a smile as a tingling sensation spread through Asim's body. "Welcome to the ranks of the Dragon Hybrids." Yami said with a smile before Asim blacked out.

Atemu leaned over to her ear, "I think we're going to have to go flying before we head home."

Yami blushed. "MORE?!"

"Well... you did just Turn Asim and still have feelings for him. If you want, I will stay here and tend to Yugi while you and Asim..."

"Stop right there, mister. It's either both of you or neither of you. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Yami said, stopping Atemu short.

A low groan caught their attention, causing everyone to watch as Asim's body began changing. Gold colored scales peeked through his skin as Yami handed Yugi to Ryou before picking Asim up and flying off with Atemu in tow.

Yugi whimpered as his family flew away. He wasn't happy with being left alone without food. Ryou gently bounced the kit as he headed inside the RV. Ryou was glad that Yami had decided to make a few bottles for Yugi in case she had to leave for a bit.

With the Dragons:

Asim opened eyes eyes groaning as he sat up clutching his head.

"Hun... never thought I would get two kings..." Anku's voice- no- Yami's voice filtered into his head from beside him.

Atemu looked at his mate, wondering what to call the other male since it was obvious that she wanted him as well.

"I'm sorry if this isn't the perfect idea you had for your family, Atemu." Yami said looking at the black dragon that stared at the fire unmoving.

"It's fine, Yami. I'm just trying to figure out what to call Asim since you are willing to take on a second mate. I am fine with your decision since Yugi has accepted him as well."

Yami looked at both males, one her mate and the other was her mate-to-be and hummed. "Well... I could call one of you my consort and lesser king and you can call each other Haber, the hebrew word for mate." Yami proposed biting her lip once she spoke feeling like she might have insulted one of them.

Atemu smirked as he caught a faint whiff of cinnamon, "I can live with that. By the way, are you trying to hide something, Habibi?" Atemu smirked even wider when Yami shivered at that nickname.

"I have to ask the same as my descendant... Is something wrong, Anku?"

The scents of peppermint and licorice overloaded Yami's nose just as her own scent was added to the mix enticing the two males as Asim regarded his new form. "This is rather interesting. I have never before imagined that I would be able to fly like one of the falcons I used to have."

Yami couldn't stand the fact that Asim smelled like her favorite candy. She absolutely loved licorice. She pounced him with no hesitation, her eyes now thin as she rubbed against him trying to stimulate that hidden treasure until another warm body pulled her off Asim and pinned her to the wall. "Sorry Habibi but you have double the fun." Atemu smirked as Asim matched it and Yami gulped as her heat exploded and they pounced her willing form.

The sun rose and set once they were satisfied the next night.

Yami was grateful that Atemu had accepted Asim into their bond. She watched her mates as they slept on either side of her, enjoying the serenity. Her peaceful moment was shattered when she realized that she had only left three bottles of milk for Yugi.

Her poor kit had to be starving! She couldn't move from her place because two pairs of arms held her close to their owners' chests. She had to get to her kit!

"Atemu... Asim... Yugi needs food!" Yami gave up trying to wiggle out of the pair's arms that were locked on her as she just resulted to shouting.

At the RV:

Ryou tried everything he could to get Yugi to drink some of the baby-kitten formula but the kit kept crying. The vampire had tried different versions of the mixes and the bottle that Yugi rejected was the last of the powders.

The kit had screeched and mewed until his voice was lost, but the tears kept rolling through his fur.

"Yugi! Ryou!" Yami's voice called from outside knowing everyone was packing up to head back to the city.

Ryou gathered the kit into his arms and rushed him out to the dragoness. "He's starving and has lost his voice. He just suddenly went silent nearly two hours ago."

Yugi noticed his mama and reached out to her, eager to get into her arms. Yami took in his tear-soaked fur and cooed at him as she took him from Ryou. "Look at you. Your fur is soaked. Mama's sorry you had to go through that." Yami cooed softly as her form slowly changed with the setting sun to look more human. She still had scales on her woman parts and stuff but her tail receded and her wings shrunk down and turned into tattoos on her back.

Yugi fussed in Yami's arms, wanting to eat. Yami held him lower, wincing as he latched on with his milk teeth. He suckled hungrily, kneading her chest as he drank.

"Hey Atemu, when were we meeting the Kaiba's again?"

"Possibly the day after we get home," he replied. "Why?"

"How are we to explain that there are now two of you? Pass Asim off as my long lost cousin from a very distant family after he did a blood test?"

Atemu looked at his Haber and mate, "I don't think you're going to have to worry about it. My cousins are very accepting people... even Seto, despite his tough personality."

"Then they won't have a problem with you being with both a male and a female?" Yami asked softly tucking her hair behind her ear as Atemu's and Asim's bodies also devolved somewhat.

"Yugi once hinted to them that I had a crush on one of my male friends," Atemu deadpanned. "They kept asking if they knew the friend."

"You mean you never told them which friend was male?" Yami asked, blinking before looking out into the treeline of the clearing swearing she saw glowing eyes in the forest before Atemu and Asim climbed into the RV and they started moving.

"The only friends they knew personally outside of my old friends were the Touzuku brothers and the Ishtars." Atemu explained. "They never got to have any hint that it was them so it had to be someone new I had met. But this makes me quite glad I got over my sexuality when I found out I was bi years ago."

Yugi had decided that he was full and released Yami, opting to curl into her side as he napped. She looked down at the bundle of black fur and sighed, "How are we going to explain Yugi? He doesn't even look human anymore. He looks more like a cat than he does a little boy."

"Well, we ourselves look like we got caught in the epidemic, Yami." Atemu said as Yami nodded with a sigh moving to sit in the large bed in the back of the RV feeling like there were eyes watching her every move waiting before they pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the city.

"Atemu... Asim... I have a bad feeling... that something is going to happen... and time will repeat itself..." Yami whispered low enough the dragons could only hear it.

Asim gently took her free hand, "This time we're together and the little one is attached to us, mainly you. I doubt that the past will repeat in its entirety."

Yami looked at him with lost eyes before nodding as both incarnations of the Pharaoh took either side of Yami and just held the girl in a loving hold. Soon the warmth drew Yami to sleep as the two laid her down while Atemu frowned.

"She is right in a way..." Atemu admitted

"How so?" Asim asked

"Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were taken about a month - thirty days- ago when they went on a camping trip and changed... their memories were wiped clean except for basic information that is touch and go at best. Anything before the change has a hard way of sticking in their brains like it's being repelled after it's been accessed for a short while. The boys didn't have it as severely as Yami did when Akifa and Bakura found them in a cave a long walk's away from their campsite."

Asim looked at the kit curled up in Yami's arms, "It's obvious that the little one no longer remembers any of his life before he was changed into a child of Bast. All he knows instinctively is the love you and Yami have for him."

"I can't believe that we managed to get his humanity restored only to have it and everything he knew stripped away." Atemu said bitterly as he gently stroked Yugi's furry cheek.

The kit sighed in contentment as he turned his face into Atemu's hand.

"Cute... I wish I was more open minded when my brother and Anku were turned in my time... it should have been obvious Heba was hungry for mother's milk from the start... and that Anku was imprinted as his 'mother' back then."

Atemu looked at Asim, "I have to admit that when he was changed the first time, he was a vampire. He attacked me without realizing what he was doing. Yami took my place, but their combined blood is the reason why I am this way. We figured it out that all he was trying to do was keep me around since we were the last of our family."

"You got lucky... I had about twenty half brothers and sisters living with me in the palace but Heba and I were the only ones of full royal blood... according to my father and uncle. Anku was one of the few half siblings in our family to be liked by both Heba and I."

"Asim, what happened to Heba? How did he end up dying?"

Asim looked sad. "I threw him into the same pit that Anku was killed in. I was beside myself after their bodies were taken out and burned. Unfortunately, as king I was not able to show emotion when around others. I swore I would never forgive myself for killing the two people I had cherished the most... after the burning... I wept alone in my room for five days... I barely ate or moved for that matter... but I lived on... just without a heart that had burned with Heba and Anku the day I lead them to their deaths."


	16. Home

A few hours later:

Yami carried her kit into the house as she left her mates to bring in their things from the RV. She wanted to give Yugi a bath and relax in the tub as her mates took care of him after. "Come on little one let's get you all cleaned up... I hope Atemu is going easy on Asim... Asim did grow up without lifting a finger most of the time." the dragoness said gathering the mail in hand as she looked through it. Before freezing as her mind caught up to her.

"Oh god... I basically have a mate with the mind of a child..." Yami muttered in horror.

Yugi looked amused as he played with her hair, pausing to look up to her when she stopped walking. His amethyst eyes wide with innocent curiosity. "Newh." His voice cracked due to a sore throat from making known his displeasure at not being fed at the campsite.

Yami tossed the mail on the table by the stairs before heading to the master bedroom. She hesitated by Yugi's room and looked inside. Yami held her kit to her chest as she went in. 'I'm going to have to see about having Atemu pack this room up for a while... I feel like we just traded one child for another... maybe I should seek some mental help... after all I have been through I could really use it.' she thought sadly as some tears fell from her eyes at the prospect of having to watch Yugi grow up all over again before he would even need half this stuff.

"I feel so... lost..." Yami whispered as she hesitantly sat on Yugi's bed still messy and unmade just like a typical teenager.

The kit reached out to something behind her and squirmed, trying to get to it. Yami turned and saw a single stuffed animal partially hidden in the tangle of blankets. Picking it up, Yami recognized it as the plush that she and Atemu had won for Yugi when he had missed the fair due to having a bad summer cold. It wasn't much, but the then eleven-year-old boy loved it.

The plush was a gaudy patchwork bear and had mismatched eyes, one was brown while the other eye was blue. Yugi had named the odd thing 'Oddball' and refused to give it up when he turned thirteen.

The kit waved his paws, wanting the toy as Yami held it with a look of fond memories on her face. He tried to meow, but couldn't because his throat was scratchy and sore.

"Here you go little one." Yami said handing the bear to little Yugi who latched onto the bear that was roughly his size.

He promptly bit into the bear's ear, as if saying 'Mine', making Yami smile as she got up with him in her arms. "Time for one little kit to get a bath."

Five minutes later:

Yugi squirmed trying to avoid the warm water that Yami had ran for his bath. Atemu had entered the bathroom and saw the kit's tail wrapped around his legs and his ears were laid back, flat against his head. "Maybe you should just take that bath with him, love." He suggested as Yugi wiggled in her hands.

"I was about to do that anyway but I didn't want him complaining about the temperature since I like it a bit hotter."

Atemu nodded, "I know. Just bathe him and call me or Asim when he's done. One of us will take him so that you can relax for a while."

Atemu took Yugi for a moment as Yami filled the tub a bit more and got in before handing him over. Yugi stared at his mama, eyes wide with curiosity once more. He didn't fuss as he was placed in the water this time. Yami smiled as she began to soak his beautiful black fur with the water.

Atemu handed her the baby shampoo before leaving. Yugi allowed her to wash him as he happily chewed on a clean washcloth, not minding as water rolled down his face. Yami took extra care to avoid getting any into his ears as she rinsed the shampoo off her kit. Though after a while Yami's eyes grew heavy as she watched Yugi play. 'A few seconds won't hurt...' Yami thought and let her eyes close for just a moment before a hand gently shook her shoulder as she pried her closed eyes open seeing worrying ruby speckled with gold. "What?" Yami asked but it came out slightly slurred like she was drunk.

"You fell asleep with the little one in the tub. Atemu has him in the room." Asim said gently.

"I only closed my eyes for a second..." Yami argued as Asim picked her up from the tub after pulling the plug and letting the lukewarm water flush down the drain

Asim looked at her, "Don't worry. Neither of us are going to blame you for being exhausted. I'm just grateful that Atemu came in and got the little one to dry him off before waking you."

"Put me down now." Yami slurred with a yawn as Asim reluctantly put the dragoness down who just stumbled into the bedroom and went to find some night clothes or something comfortable to wear.

-She is so tired she is drunk, Atemu- Asim thought as Atemu went shock still and glanced at Asim before finishing up with Yugi.

{I know but what can we do? She has basically been worn thin to this point after we got to the campsite.}

After Yami had got something thinking back and dried off her hair, she put on one of her favorite dresses; she headed to the giant bed where her first mate had been sitting hunched over something. She peeked around his shoulder and saw that Atemu was gently brushing Yugi's fur with a soft baby brush. The kit was curled around the bear, sound asleep with his teeth buried in its ear.

"We need to get the crib out of the attic..." Yami muttered hugging Atemu from behind laying her head in Atemu's back.

Atemu sighed, "I know. Since I'm going to be going up there, should I pack up some of the things that Yugi can't use anymore?"

Yami detected a note of sadness in his voice. "Everything but his worn-out clothes. I have a plan for those."

"Would you mind letting me know what that is?"

"Nope," she hummed before letting out a yawn. "It's a surprise. Now, give me my kit. I'm tired."

Atemu set the brush down before moving to pick up his brother... 'Not brother,' his mind told him. 'Not brother...kit.'

He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. Yami looked concerned. "Temmy? What's wrong?"

"Instincts... trying to... remember...Yugi is my brother... but also my son..." He struggled to get out. He suddenly looked up at his mate, his pupils slit like a cat's. Yami knew it was a sign of his instincts taking over. He reached out to the sleeping Neko and gently ran a clawed finger across the kit's cheek. "Our kit," he said deeply, his statement solidifying the reality that his instincts had won over his memories.

From that instant, Atemu would only think of the Neko as his kit instead of his brother. Yami had a strange feeling that it was probably going to happen to anyone who knew the rambunctious boy Yugi used to be. She sighed. 'It's probably for the best,' she thought to herself.

"Atemu?" She hesitantly called to her mate, half-hoping that he would snap out of the hold his instincts had on him.

The dragon looked up at her, his pupils still constricted, "Yami?"

She couldn't understand... 'His instincts won and declared that Yugi is our kit...why aren't they letting him go?... oh fudge... Asim!'

"Asim is right there; why not go and claim him in another room or fight for dominance without waking the kit."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!"

Apparently Atemu's instincts were still overriding his brotherly bond with Yugi and didn't want anything interrupting as they did this. Atemu let out a low growl as a smell of cloves filled the air. Yami covered her nose, already disliking the scent, "Alright already! We're going to the guest room."

When she went to pick up Yugi, Atemu growled again. "Leave the kit!"

Yami reluctantly left the kit as she and Asim went into Yugi's old room and curled up on the bed... well more like Asim laid on his back while Yami curled up on top of him. "I hope you don't snore as loudly as you used to." Yami grumbled out of the blue as she pulled up the blanket.

Asim didn't say much as he felt a bit off from the smell his Haber had put off. It set something off in his mind and he tried to fight it. "Never snored." He muttered in her ear.

"Like fudge you didn't... you had a horse sleeping with you in your room whenever Heba and i slept in the spare room after you knocked out from doing paperwork." Yami retorted slurring as sleep began to claw at her mind once again tucking her head under Asim's chin and breathing in the scent of Egyptian spice.

Asim let out a sigh of relief as the scent of cloves dissipated along with the strange feeling in his mind. He would have to talk to Yami about it...if he could remember. He fell asleep with Yami against him.

In the Master Bedroom:

Atemu's instincts had won, completely making Yugi his kit and removing most of the memories of their being brothers. Anything after their parents' deaths was removed, buried so deep that he would never remember them. As far as he would be able to remember was having a brother a long time ago but nothing beyond that regarding the boy. He curled around the kit and fell asleep.


	17. Family Time

Yami woke up early the next morning feeling rejuvenated as she tried to get out of Asim's arms the latter enjoying the fact he could just finally sleep in once Yami got out of his hold and climbed out of the bed.

Atemu met her in the hallway, their kit sleeping in his arms. "He might be waking up soon. I thought I would bring our kit out to you just in case."

"Thank you... do you mind waking Asim up? He is in Yugi's old room... why are you looking at me like you have no clue what i'm saying?" Yami asked

Atemu looked at her, "What are you talking about? Yugi's been in our room since you had him. He's never had his own room."

"Instinct... override... memories..." Yami sputtered as Asim came out of the room rubbing his eyes with a frown.

"As Atemu accepted his brother is now his son yet?" Asim asked with a yawn stretching

Atemu glared at his Haber, "What are you talking about? Yugi has always been our kit!"

"That answer your question, Asim?" Yami said swiftly taking Yugi from Atemu then pressing their gems together and transferring memories about Yugi from the time Yami moved to right now into Atemu's head.

"More than I needed."

"He maybe our kit now... but he was your brother to begin with... don't ever let your instincts try this again, Atemu... or you could lose everything you care about." Yami said before heading downstairs with Yugi waking up in her arms.

The kit began purring as she checked the cupboards with her free hand for her French toast ingredients. Yami smiled at the sound as she searched. At least his enjoyment of being in the kitchen while she cooked was still present. Atemu entered the kitchen, "Why don't you go feed Yugi and let me cook? I'm willing to make you a nice steak with bacon and eggs and a tall glass of orange juice."

Yami couldn't help but agree. She loved it when he cooked for her.

Asim sat down as well looking with calculating eyes at all the different cookware and gadgets. "Atemu don't let Asim near the kitchen until he has had cooking one o one." Yami said in a deadpanned voice with a sigh. "I swear i might have to shove all my memories down his throat of when i was a male and seeing the world through my eyes in order to make him learn." Yami said while Asim snorted

"I can learn fine on my own Anku."

"O really? You were spoonfed everything about the kingdom and treated like a spoiled child. The only real work you did was paperwork and exercising your fingers to write... you never even touched a sword much less trained for war."

Yugi bared his tiny milk teeth at Asim for upsetting his mama and keeping him from being fed. Atemu noticed the face his kit was making and chuckled softly. Yugi's nose had scrunched up as he tried to intimidate his daddy.

"Technically Yami he had more work than anyone. I do have some of his old memories rattling about in my head." Atemu countered while Asim tried to get a word in but felt like a child between two parents arguing over his grades from the tutors.

Yugi screeched when he realized that nobody was paying attention to him and his needs. Asim smirked, "someone wants to be feed his Mama's milk." Asim said as Yami shut up and blushed bright red before picking Yugi up and pulling her dress hem down and letting Yugi suckle.

As he fed, Yugi purred happily. Atemu watched for a moment, "Yami, has Yugi ever been put on the ground? All I can remember is someone holding him."

"I don't really know, Temmy."

Asim spoke up, "Since I arrived, he's been put on the ground at least twice... and he didn't like it very much."

"I'm not sure if my instincts were keeping me from putting him down," Yami admitted. "I feel like I have to hold him... like I'm keeping him safe. The only times I'm willing to let him go is when one of you has our kit or our instincts take over and we need to be alone while he's sleeping."

"Speaking of which," Asim narrowed his eyes at his Haber, "what was the deal with the cloves?"

Atemu turned red, "I guess my instincts really took over last night..."

"I did suggest you go in another room and claim Asim or do something to get both of your dominance in control." Yami said offhandedly with a blush... the comics she read giving her ideas... very dirty ideas...

Asim gave Atemu a sharp look, "The reason I asked is because I felt like I was going to force Yami into mating last night. That scent of cloves was messing with my mind."

Yami dropped her book and looked at her mates in shock.

"How are you two not satisfied yet!?! You both walking with your other heads I swear."

Atemu paled, "My instincts wanted me to bond with our kit and took over! I wasn't in control, I swear!"

"I was too tired for anything to happen," Asim stated.

Yami sighed as Yugi released her and started playing with her hair, his belly full. "Your both lucky i have yet to get any of my usual stuff." Yami muttered with a huff and a blush of dark red.

Atemu headed into the kitchen and returned thirty minutes later with a large tray bearing food. Yami swiped the orange juice while Asim helped pass out the dishes. Yami was stunned to see a rare steak, bacon, cinnamon toast, eggs, and strawberries being set before her. "You know me too well, Atemu." Yami said before eating like a beast, her hunger outweighing her desire to be civil at the table.

Asim and Atemu had just the meat and eggs with coffee or milk in Asim's case. Atemu knew that Yami needed all the nutrition since she was feeding their kit. He smiled at the sight of said kit pawing at a piece of egg that had fallen on the table. Said kit then licked it up munching it before pawing more off Yami's plate when she wasn't looking along with some bits of bacon and a small chuck of the steak testing each and liking the egg, bacon, and steak but once he got a strawberry piece he spit it back out with a whine.

Yami smiled at her kit, "What's wrong, baby? Didn't like the strawberry?"

Yugi looked up at her before scrunching his tiny nose up as she held a strawberry in front of him. "Mama likes them," she said before eating most of the berry.

"He seemed rather fond of the meats and egg." Asim commented wondering if Yugi would like the bread since the meats and egg were rather soft foods while the berry was a bit harder. "I wonder if he liked them because they were soft for his teeth to bite."

Yami then paled slightly at the mention of teeth, "Atemu we might want to get some chewable toys for him... he might start teething soon." Yami said as Yugi managed to get on the table and found the wooden pepper shaker and began gnawing on it.

"I thought he already had teeth," Asim pointed out.

Atemu groaned as he picked up a cloth napkin and traded it for the pepper shaker that Yugi was chewing on. "He does, but teething is a stage when a kitten or puppy learns to use them and start growing out their milking teeth for teeth that can chew solid food."

Yugi chewed on the fabric his papa had given him, happily cooing to himself as he did. Yami finished her meal and collected her kit, "I'm going to clean him up. Why don't you call your cousins and invite them over for a bit? We have a lot of stuff to discuss with them."

Couple of hours later:

Seto, Seth, and Mokuba Kaiba had arrived and were quickly invited into their cousins' house. Something felt 'off' to them as they sat on the couch together. Yami had entered the room from upstairs with something in her arms. Not only that but the red scales and gem on her forehead also felt 'off' like they were costume designs.

"Sorry to make you three wait." Yami apologised. "I had to wake someone up. The others will be down in a few minutes."

The youngest Kaiba brother looked at the object in Yami's arms as she sat down in Yugi's favorite chair. "What's that," Mokuba asked.

The mass moved as a tiny mouth opened with a tired yawn. Sleepy eyes opened and looked around before closing once more. Yami sighed, "I wish to wait until the others come down."

Mokuba nodded eyes wide at the small creature as the little one pulled Yami's dress down reveal more scales around Yami's beasts and suckled.

"How in the world are you still that hungry, Yugi?" Yami muttered in irritation as two slight shouts were heard. "Asim! Atemu! You better not be fighting up there!" Yami called rolling her eyes since Asim had a slight difficulty wearing the tight pants Atemu liked but prefered the pants Yami's male side used to wear before Ishizu took her shopping for female clothes.

Seto and Seth were trying to wait until their cousins showed up to figure out what was going on. Mokuba, however, had got up and walked over to Yami, "What is that?" He asked her, indicating the furry mass she held.

Yami sighed and answered "a Neko... a baby Neko..." the dragoness replied

"Where did you find one? I thought they were myths."

"Mokuba, have you heard of the epidemic happening on the news?"

Mokuba nodded, "Noah caught it. He hasn't been able to come home since he has scales and lost the use of his legs. I miss my brother. Why do you ask?"

"Four people were the first ones Turned... three innocents and a case of misidentity... three of them just thirteen or fourteen year old boys and the last a full grown male watching them for their annual camping trip..." Yami began making sure she had the elder Kaiba's attention pausing for them to quickly connect the dots. She didn't have to wait long though.

Seth was the first one to speak. "Is this what made Atemu pull Yugi out of school and work from home?"

Yami nodded as Asim and Atemu entered the room sitting on either arm of the chair Yami sat in both with scale formations like Yami but with different colors.

"So where's Yugi?" Seto asked, almost expecting to be instantly bombarded with tales of his current exploits and pranks.

"Your looking at him." Yami said pointing to the baby Neko in her arms.

"That's impossible," Seto scoffed. "None of the other victims of this epidemic look like cats!"

"Cause he is the first after we tried turning him back into a human." Atemu said

Yami looked saddened, "He was taken and turned into a Neko before his age was reversed. Now he's a kit with no memory of the life he had."

"And the Atemu double?" Mokuba asked

"He wasn't here until after Yugi got turned a second time." Yami and Atemu said in sync.

Seth noticed that the doubles had taken Yami's free hand together. "I thought that Atemu wasn't one to share?"

Said male looked embarrassed as Yami spoke up. "We have come to an understanding." Yami said "Atemu is my first mate and is the dominant male. Asim is just under him in the hierarchy."

Atemu looked at her with pride in his eyes, "I'm still trying to get Yami to realize that she is somewhat in charge of this family, but so far...no luck."

"Hey! I might be the first turned into a dragoness it does not mean i want to rule all dragon hybrids as their Queen." Yami huffed out with an angry pout. Before Mokuba cut in.

"Your the male Atemu had a crush in but wished was a girl because of Akefia's dare?" the boy asked with a squeak of surprise as Yami's shocked eyes. "How... when... who?"

"Yugi, a few months back... truth or dare game..." Mokuba said with a guilty blush

Yami blushed red as she looked down at her sleeping kit, "Good Good! I swear if he hadn't been turned into a kit, I would have made him sleep in his clubhouse for a month since there's no TV in there."

"Easy, love," Atemu soothed her. "He was just being a normal boy. Remember, he had only myself and Grandpa to raise him the first time."

Seth spoke up, "The only females in his life were Ishizu, Mai, Serenity, and Tea. The first three only became a part of his life after Atemu started high school or volunteered at the museum after school. Tea was earlier on, but she was sent away."

"Oh don't worry about her either. She got eaten by a newly-made pack of wolves after she attempted to kill me." Yami said offhandedly to the three brothers.

Atemu snickered at the memory of Melvin gnawing on a femur by the campfire while in full wolf form. Apparently, the Ishtars had picked her bones clean the first night they were all Turned. "We made sure to remove any evidence."

Seto looked at the strange family, "I don't know if you knew that a law was passed while you were off camping, but it states that no victim of the epidemic is to reside with known victims. Right now no one knows what started it aside from a group of kids who went to Domino Reserve for a nature hike, but not one of them remembers. Noah was quarantined along with the other thirty kids and aides from the trip."

"But how? We found out that only if you're bitten or given blood from one already turned is the only way it can be spread?" Yami said then pointed to Atemu "he was changed after coming on contact with a drop of mixed blood on his skin."

"Someone had a GoPro filming and caught a recording of the a man as he approached the group. It wasn't released since the person who viewed it was immediately rushed to the quarantine place." Seth pointed out.

"The spell. They recorded the spell that turns humans into hybrids." Asim said.

Seth looked at him, "So far there have been werewolves, Dragons, and a few others thrown in with only a couple of vampires. But only Yugi is a Neko."

"How can that be? The only three we were turned into was a wolf a dragon and twin vampires... none of the vampires have drunk human blood right?" Yami stated.

Seth nodded. "The hospital has managed to get cow blood and has been feeding them with it. They didn't want to take any chances after one of the original kids accidentally turned their little sister into a dragon like him."

Yami nodded then her eyes became hard. "I need to head to the hospital and give them some help."

"Are you nuts?!?! The second you show up they will immediately take you into quarantine," Seth argued.

"I will not have the blood of children on my hands when i could be helping them!" Yami retorted just as fiercely as her eyes went into slits

Atemu sighed, "I suppose we could give Seth the cure and have them give it to the vampire children."

"NO. Last time we gave a cure Yugi was poisoned and sick before that man who changed us turned him into a neko baby all because Humanity's face is evolving once again and everyone is doing nothing but keeping it from running its course."

Atemu looked at her, "Yami, had this madman not shown up, nothing would be happening. What he's doing is tearing families apart. The hospital can help the children who are vampires recover. They have the proper equipment to do it. Think about our kit...if they quarantine you..." He stopped talking, afraid of saying anything more.

Yami breathed in then out letting her anger out into a small calming flame as the door burst open followed by Akefia and Bakura.

"We have some bad news... Ryou got taken to quarantine." Bakura stated as Voleur came in behind them his skin slightly paler than before.

"What happened? Why did they take him?" Yami held the kit closer as if to protect him.

"A kid saw Ryou drinking something red and reported it to the police officer who lives down the street from us... Ryou was taken away because the officer saw his fangs and told us we were safe now that another monster was going to be put down."

Seto paled. "Not if I have anything to say about it! I donated that building to house the victims!"

"They're killing... children?" Yami asked feeling light headed and sick to her stomach.

"It must be the Activists that popped up." Seth said as he texted someone. "They tend to blend in with the general public as police or medical professionals. I think we should find out where they took Ryou."

"I know the perfect tracker for the job." Yami growled "Atemu, get Marik and Melvin on the line tell them one of the Hikaris is missing and we need them to be ready to transform and hunt." Yami ordered.

Warehouse District:

Ryou whimpered as he watched the man who had taken him from his family shove another kid into a cage. She had grey scales and blue eyes hidden under her thick black hair. Ryou guessed that she had to be at least six or seven.

"Vermin. Put you down like the disease you are." the man spat before the door burst open and an angry dragoness snarled at the man.

"You dare hurt innocent children!" the dragoness roared as frost and ice crawled into the warehouse freezing everything but the cage. The people inside had their legs frozen to the ground unable to move.

Ryou snickered at the look of fear on the kidnappers' faces. 'Never mess with anyone Yami considers family or innocent.' He thought smugly as she stormed to face the man in charge.

"Be glad I didn't freeze you solid or burn you to ashes. The true authorities are on their way along with some very pissed off vampire adults you took the boy in that cage from." Yami growled out eyes as cold as ice and just as piercing.

Ryou saw his family entering the warehouse. "Akefia, the other kid is just a little girl! I think she's deaf! I hope you still know sign language."

"She is dragon right?" Yami asked opening the locked cage with ease.

Ryou nodded, "Either a dragon or a creature that needs water. She looks a bit dry. By the way, where's Yugi?"

"He's with his..." Yami hesitated for a moment, "he's with his fathers. I'm not bringing a kit into a possible fight."

"Oh." Ryou said as Yami swished her tail about and sprinkled some water onto the girl making her brighten up in color.

/Little one, can you hear me?/ Yami thought making a temporary link to the girl.

The child's eyes went wide in amazement. *Can hear...how?*

/You're hearing me in your head little not with your ears... it's a dragon ability for a mother to talk to young children who can't speak yet or in this case have difficulty hearing. Can you tell me where you live?/ Yami said softly to the little girl.

The girl sent a mental picture of her apartment complex. Yami recognized it as her old one, the 'Domino Courtyards'. She smiled softly to the little girl then looked at Akefia. "Do you hear anymore children in this place?" Referring to heartbeats since children's hearts beat faster than adults.

Akefia shook his head, "No, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any that were turned into vampires."

"Marik, do you smell any like Ryou?" Yami asked

Marik sniffed the air before running through an open door. Yami followed him into a room where there were only two children and both were identical twins. The girls cowered in the furthest corner of the cage, frightened and cold.

Yami summoned some fire in her hand and warmed up the room as Akefia came in and picked the lock. Valuer picked up the two girls as Yami came near them. "Shush shush we won't hurt you... where do you two live so we can take you both home?"

The girls nodded and pointed behind her to Akefia. The older vampire knelt down to the girls. "Luna, Leena, your mommy misses you both. We're going to take you home."

"Let me guess neighbors of yours?" Yami asked as they walked to the main part of the warehouse where officers were filling in. Yami knelt down and picked up the little girl from before summing a little rain cloud that drizzled onto the girl.

One officer approached the group. "I'm afraid that you all need to be taken into quarantine for a while."

"I don't think so," Yami huffed. "I have a child at home that needs a mother and is allergic to formula." Yami argued

The officer pulled out a notepad. "Why don't you let me have the address and I will send someone to pick him up."

"Going to have a hard time. His fathers are also dragons and the child is neko." Yami said coldly. "Besides these children were going to be put down in this very building for being different. I feel like I'm going to be demoralized as a human being because I have dragon DNA in my veins. It seems the KKK have some back but this time not against blacks." Yami retorted.

A call came in over the officer's scanner. "All epidemic victims are to be permitted to return to their families. Any resembling vampires are to report to the hospital for a complete check and a supply of material needed to survive."

The voice was obviously Seth's as he had enough pull in the city to do this. Yami let out a sigh of relief as soon as the notepad was tucked away. She had a child to drop off and a kit to return to.

"Don't worry about the children," Yami stated. "We will be taking them home ourselves... I should also free the men who took all the children once you have them restrained, Sirs." Yami said with a blush.

Akefia smirked, "if you ask me, I think anyone like these people should be subjected to the same situation as their victims... Turned as they were."

"Akefia! Just take those girls and your brother home," Yami scolded the man.

Akefia pouted but nodded "fine come on Voleur, Bakura is probably in a tizzy right now."

The vampires left the warehouse. Yami took the little girl back to her family and explained to them that she would have to be near water constantly. She had figured out that the child was a water sprite when she played with the water and managed to get it to form shapes and patterns. She figured that her concerns for the deaf child help to make their temporarily mind link.

She finally made it home near midnight, exhausted. Asim met her at the door, "Atemu managed to get Yugi to sleep after giving him the bottle you left. Why don't you sleep in the spare room for tonight? We set it up for you with lavender flowers and soft music."

"That sound so~~ good right now... i'll take that offer," Yami said as Asim guided Yami to the room and she was out like a light once she hit the bed.


	18. And Questions

Morning:

Yami awoke to the sound of a scuffle and two pairs of feet outside of the door. She snuck up and cracked it open to see what was going on. Apparently Yugi had figured out how to crawl quickly and was giving his fathers a good run as he crawled up and down the hallway without a diaper on. Atemu and Asim each had a diaper in hand, trying to catch the kit. Both of her mates were panting hard.

Yami laughed at the sight before stepping out and scooping up her kit, tickling his furry belly, "What do you think you're doing, you little beast?" Yami teased as Yugi squeaked and giggled in Yami's arms.

"Seriously..."Atemu panted. "We've been trying to catch him for fifteen minutes."

Asim nodded as he collapsed against the wall. Yami looked at the squealing kit and smiled, "Looks like someone needs a nap...huh, Yugi? You wore Papa and Daddy out."

Yugi squealed as she carefully tickled his feet, kicking and waving his arms in sheer happiness

"We got a call from the hospital along with announcements on the news... they wish for all Changed to register and for the date of the Turning along with which hybrid type." Atemu said with a shake of his head. "At least it's not going to be a manhunt anymore with suspicion though I don't like how they are going about this." Atemu stated as Yami took a diaper and put Yugi in it slicing a small slit for the tail to come through.

Yami looked away from diapering Yugi, "Kaiba Corp is taking over after everyone registers. Seth wants to make sure that we're going to be safe... all of us and that no one uses that list as a hit list."

Yami nodded. "So it's going to be put into the Kaiba Corp Mainframe? Noah is going to love~~~ this." Yami said.

"Especially when he is returned to his brothers. I think according to what Seto figured out, Noah is a naga." Atemu stated. "They are going to move his bedroom downstairs until he can get around on his own."

"I thought he was a dragon since Mokuba said he had scales? Maybe I shouldn't be surprised..." Yami asked confused.

Atemu handed Yami a blanket to wrap Yugi in, "We best get going if we're going to register and go shopping for something for Yugi to wear."

"You mean we're not going to let him crawl around in a diaper all day," Yami stated sarcastically as she wrapped up the kit.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this dealt with."

Hospital:

As it turned out, Yugi was the only Neko and age-reversal case they had registered and Yami the only gender swapped dragon case. The doctor hired by Seth examined the kit as best as she could, often referring to the file a local vet had provided and relying on her experience. The doctor was amazed at how much more he resembled a feline than a human like the other hybrids did... aside from the werewolves during a full moon.

The doctor held a sheet of paper to the three dragons, "I would like to be his permanent doctor. With your permission, of course."

"Yugi likes you... so I will allow it." Yami said taking the sheet and signing it as Atemu also signed as did Asim after remembering not to use his old name and titles and to used his current name and Atemu's last name.

The doctor, Maylyn Harper, smiled as she placed the sheet in the file on the kit. "Thank you for this opportunity."

"You're welcome." Yami said then sniffed the air. "Atemu, I'm a bit peckish... I need some steak dipped in peanut butter and hot sauce." Yami requested, flooring Atemu with the very very odd request.

"Habibi, did I hear you right?" He asked her.

Yami picked up Yugi and looked at her mate, "What? I'm a bit hungry. This little kit is bleeding me of nutrients and I need something to eat."

Dr. Harper thought otherwise. "I'm sorry to ask this but when did you last have... fun... with your hubbies?"

"Umm..." Yami blushed red as Asim took Yugi from her.

"We'll be just outside, waiting for you," he said as they left the room.

"A couple days ago? I went into dragon heat for three- four days."

Waiting Room:

Yugi sucked on his tail as he watched his papa and daddy pace before him. His daddy had secured him in the stroller to wait until his mama was done talking to the nice lady. The kit watched his papa as he stopped and looked at the closed door. Deciding that he wanted attention too, Yugi began babbling since anything remotely different from screeching seemed to work.

His mama had figured out that he usually screeched when he just wanted attention and had began to ignore him whenever he did it without a good reason. "Da...da...da...da..." he started as he absentmindedly gnawed on the tip of his tail.

Atemu looked at the kit when he started babbling and smiled at him before Yugi's eyes suddenly went wide and teared up. He saw that Yugi had punctured the skin with his sharp teeth and was bleeding.

The taste of blood sent the kit into a state of panic; the pain in his tail didn't help the situation as he started wailing at the top of his lungs.

"I'm gone for ten minutes and Yugi is already hurting himself?" Yami's voice asked

"I think we forgot his washcloth," Asim admitted as Yami undid the restraints holding the kit in the stroller. "He was just sucking on his tail earlier."

Yami looked at the kit's soaked and bleeding tail. "He still has fear of blood it seems." Yami said in a low sigh as she cleaned up the tail with a napkin watching it heal rather quickly.

"Ma...ma...ma...ma," Yugi hiccupped as he clung to the fabric of her dress with his delicate claws. He rubbed his head under her chin as he sought comfort.

As Yugi calmed down, Yami looked at her mates, "I think we might need to start looking for a bigger house...soon."

Both males eyes widened and jaws dropped. "You don't mean..." Asim trailed off looking to Yami's belly.

Yami nodded as the faint scent of jasmine appeared. She heard her kit yawn as it calmed him down. Yugi slowly stilled as his amethyst eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep.

"How long?" Atemu asked picking up on the exchange.

"Only a day or two but it seems dragons get the side effects of pregnancy once they start forming egg(s)."

Asim looked at the Neko, "What does that mean for the little one? He still needs milk."

Yami looked down to see that Yugi had started sucking on his paw as he slept, his tail curled up around his waist.

"I can still give him milk... but I'm going to need to eat three times my normal meal size to compensate for the fact I need to feed myself, Yugi, and the egg or eggs."

Trying to change the subject, Atemu cleared his throat. "So what are we going to get for Yugi to wear?"

"I was thinking a cute little sailor outfit!" Yami gushed with smile on her face her mood swinging from serious to happy go lucky as she cuddled Yugi in her arms.

The kit let out a low moan as he stirred from the sudden cuddle. "Maaaa..."

Yami's face dropped when a soaked paw pushed weakly against her shoulder. Her mates chuckled and the look she gave.

Thrift Shop:

Yami managed to get Atemu to take her to the closest thrift shop to find a quick outfit so that there wouldn't be any problems getting into the mall with a kit wearing only a diaper. Asim was confused about the whole situation. "Why do you buy clothes that others have already worn if you can just obtain them new?"

Yami looked away from the rack of infant and toddler clothes, "It all depends on the situation. Some people either can't afford new clothes or love the bargains. We are in between since we will be spending more money on food besides Atemu still has the old baby clothes Yugi used to wear tucked away somewhere in the attic along with the baby things."

"Yami, why don't we just buy clothes for Yugi here? He used to love used clothes anyways," Atemu said as he showed up with the very outfit Yami had mentioned much earlier.

Her eyes lit up because she loved shopping at thrift stores. "Seriously?!?!"

When Atemu held up a matching one for her she didn't know what to think. After a few hours of browsing, Yami had managed to get a number of outfits for her kit and a few for herself (and some for Asim and Atemu but that was a surprise for later).

"Haven't I seen you somewhere," a voice familiar to Atemu called out as they approached the cashier.

Atemu turned to see his old friend, Joey Wheeler, standing behind them. "Hey, Joey, long time no duel." Atemu chuckled to the tall blond with honey brown eyes

"What have you been up to, pal?" Joey asked as soon as he noticed the pair with him. "Looks like you got caught up in the epidemic. By the way, how's Yug?"

"JO!" squealed little Yugi called in Yami's arms giggling.

"Well, that explains some things." Yami said as Joey looked at the neko baby and paled at seeing familiar large amethyst eyes from the tyke.

Joey let out a low whistle, "Geeze, I wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for those freaky eyes of his."

"They are not freaky!" Yami and Asim said in sync to Joey.

"AH loud couple!" Joey said covering his ears while Atemu chuckled

"Habibi, Asim? Why not go and check out while I catch up with Joey?"

"Alright, alright." the two said and went to pay for the clothes Yami wanted. When the two got to the counter Yami saw a pamphlet for dragons expecting or wanting to have children. Taking one of them Yami read through it, she paid the cashier, then had an urge to go to one of the sessions. 'Looks like there is one near the house in the old community building... that would be fun to try since I am not going to rely on my brain for this. My mind is swiss cheese.'

Yugi giggled and cooed as his daddy rolled his stroller back and forth as he stood waiting for his mate to finish paying for the items. The kit was enjoying the motion and the way his toys swayed above his head. Asim's nose wrinkled as he smelled the air around him. He promptly checked the kit and pulled away for fresh air. 'He needs cleaned.' Asim thought to himself.

He had never changed a baby's diaper before and had no idea what to do. Both his mate and Haber were busy. Yami glanced over and saw the look of confusion on his face as she finished paying for her purchase.

"Right... diaper one o one." Yami said as Atemu came over after, saying goodbye to Joey, and wrinkled his nose in the same manner as Asim.

"I think we should find a restroom and fast before we got home." Atemu suggested. He spotted the men's room just behind him. "I'll take care of him. Asim, you're going to watch."

Yami was glad that Atemu had experience in changing diapers since he was seven years old when Yugi was born.

"I'll meet you two at the car when your done." Yami said as she took the shopping and the stroller while Asim grabbed the baby bag following Atemu to the restroom.

As Yami got to the car and put away the shopping she sat in the passenger seat and waited taking out the pamphlet she didn't notice the dark purple runes glowing on the back when it was in the shade what she did feel was an invisible pair of eyes watching her. 'I'm paranoid.' was all she thought before ignoring the feeling.

Putting down the paper she fiddled with the collar around her neck... the one she couldn't take off no matter how hard she tried even after Voleur tried to crack the enchantment holding it to her neck with little luck. Leaning her head back she sighed and closed her eyes for just a few seconds when chaos ensued in a blur of glass and the echo of gunshots and screams.


	19. Aftermath

Atemu awoke to Asim and their kit missing and Yami roughly shaking him. "Where's our kit and Asim?" Yami asked in a panic.

Atemu groaned as he sat up, a sharp pain in his shoulder. "I don't know. I only remember hearing Yugi screaming and Asim trying to protect him."

"Careful... you got hit with a dart... where are we anyway?" Yami asked looking around the blank room they were in that looked like a cross between a hospital and a prison.

Atemu glared at the 'mirror.' "I don't know."

"Yugi must be starving by now," Yami whispered in worry. "Why didn't they leave us together if we were taken?"

"I don't think they were their intended target," Atemu stated as he stood on his feet now looking at his mate properly. She still had that infernal collar around her neck but her outfit had been changed to a white colored... bathing suit... or what looked like one with an open back.

"I feel like some type of animal trapped in a cage right now," Atemu growled before calming down. "The question is who did this?"

The other side of the facility:

Yugi whimpered as the familiar person approached him. He tucked his ears flat against his head as his tail curled tightly around his waist. The kit had been taken from his family and put into a room with different things. He didn't want the soft things or the pile of pillows.

"Come now... it's time for you to eat, little one."

Little Yugi looked at the bottle and instantly didn't want what this man was going to give him and let out a glass and eardrum-shattering cry of distress and refusal. The man dropped the plastic container causing it to split open. The kit bared his tiny fangs and swiped at the man from the registration counter, catching his hand. The man cried out in shock and pain as his hand began bleeding.

The kit growled at him in warning, his fur fluffed up and his pupils constricted. Yugi was running on pure instinct. Looking around with a sharpened mind he saw one of his fathers in the corner of the room on the other side of the now-shattered glass in a heavily drugged sleep and tightly bound to some sort of pole.

Yugi hissed at the man as if warning him to stay away before he darted as fast as he could crawl towards his unconscious father. As soon as he reached the male dragon, Yugi crawled into his lap and curled up tightly, his paws and knees coated with glass and blood. He was too hungry, tired, and cold to notice.

The people watching the security cameras wrote down a number as information appeared on the screens.

Yami and Atemu:

Yami's sensitive ears heard a shrill cry that her instincts immediately recognized.

"Yugi... Yugi is calling..." Yami said her eyes flickering between normal and slits as Atemu held her shoulders.

"Yami? Habibi? What do you see?"

Before she could respond, the door was thrown open and two men with dart guns entered. Then in came a man wearing a brown business suit looking like a snobbish upper class and a rich man. "Looks like they finally woke up and just in time too. You know the drill boys." the man ordered as one of them held the dart gun to Yami's head making Atemu growl as he was cuffed and 'muzzled'.

"Take the female to the holding pen. The buyer of the cat-child has offered to buy her as well. The males are to be taken to the breeding cell. Might as well make use of them to make more profit from these freaks." The man pulled out a book, "The cat-child netted me close to three million alone. Especially since it's the only one of its species."

As the man spoke the room got colder and colder as Yami gritted her teeth. He looked at her with hard eyes, "You'd best settle down, Missy. The buyer gave me leeway to do whatever it takes to make sure you cooperate... even if it means a few injuries to the little beast."

He held up a tablet and showed her an image of the glass embedded in the kit's paws and knees. The room soon returned to normal temperature as Yami tried to keep her temper under control. Atemu, on the other hand, was completely pissed as the light grew in his gem building to a single point. In response a light started to glow into the screen of the tablet as the camera tilted up fixing on the golden colored light that shined around Asim. "i think you going to need a new building soon." Yami commented smartly before getting hit hard in the back of the head knocking her out and to the floor.

Yugi and Asim:

The wounded and hungry kit hung limply from his captor's grasp, the man's hold on his scruff paralyzing him from all but breathing. He had been unaware of the person entering the room until he had been grabbed by the scruff and pulled away from his father.

At that moment Asim's eyes snapped open showing deep gold eyes in thin slits before the room was enveloped in white light filling every hall and room in the building.

"Divine Phoenix." two simple words with a whole lot of power echoed into the whiteness of the entire building that shined like a beacon in the daylight outside as a large Phoenix made of fire cried out into the blue sky.

The small kit was dropped, the glass digging deeper into the flesh, as his captor tried to cover their eyes. He let out a faint mewl of pain and hunger before he fainted.

Holding pen:

Yami woke with pain in her head and cold metal around her body as she cracked open her eyes only to snap them open when she found herself hanging upside down with her family unconscious beside her though Yugi was in a sort of bird cage rather than being hung like his parents were. 'What happened? The last thing I saw was Yugi's wounds on that tablet.'

"Looks like my pet is finally awake."

Yami glared at the speaker. "What do you want with us?" Yami asked in a strangled whisper growling when her vocal cords seemed to lock up whenever she was near the man.

"I want the child, but apparently you seem to be the only one able to sustain his life. He can't survive long without you, my pet...and yet he's too powerful to leave unrestricted. He can restore my physical body as soon as it is found."

"Won't let you... Asim and Atemu... will stop you... Again... for good..."

The man held up a black and silver collar, "Not if the child is mine along with you, my pet. I have tested these collars once before and nearly succeeded."

Yami was getting sick of being called a pet. Soon the room started to heat up quickly waking the two other dragons.

The man glared at them before muttering a simple phrase. Yami felt as though something was off as her body suddenly tensed up. "One more command, pet, before you are mine."

He looked directly to her before chanting. When he stopped, Yami's eyes were blank. The man said one sentence. "Put them into a permanent sleep. They are a threat to the child."

Yami's blank eyes turned to slits as she easily broke from her restraints. She had to protect her kit from the threats before her.

"The same tactic twice, Zorc?" Asim's voice rang out as he and Atemu also escaped from the bindings that had become brittle thanks to the heat Yami produced.

Zorc smirked as he reached into the cage holding the kit, only for a beam of red to cut off his hand before it reached Yugi. Yami roared as Zorc grunted in pain. Atemu ducked as she rounded on him, under the demon's control, in a few moves Atemu had Yami pinned against his chest before he sank his fangs into her neck and drank most of her blood to make her go unconscious once more.

A clicking sound made the males stop cold. The collar that Zorc had once held was now around Yugi's neck. The demon laughed evilly, "The child is finally mine as is its wet nurse!"

Zorc opened the cage and waved his good hand over it. "You wouldn't dare harm the child... would you? I believe that he is close to both your hearts." Zorc said with a smirk.

Yugi struggled to get up, his body weak and injured. Atemu went to pick up the kit but froze when Yugi's empty eyes looked in his direction. As if his body were being controlled by an invisible string, just like Yami, the kit stood up on his legs. Then fell on his bottom and whined loudly annoying Zorc. "what is wrong with you?!?! I want you to fight!" but all he got was more whimpering and whining along with hungry wails.

Atemu and Asim couldn't help but laugh at the demon's setback. "You made him a blank slate, Zorc. Unlike Heba, you had a fully trained prince in a child's body back then with no one to feed him. You did the second part right this time but forgot one tiny detail... Yugi is an innocent soul and would never fight." Asim said taking Yami from Atemu as Atemu easily picked up the whimpering child.

"I still have power over the child. I can order him to die if I have to."

"Should he die then you have the Tribunal of the Gods to deal with." Asim pointed out. He smirked. "I'm sure that Bast will not be too pleased with any and all harm you have caused the little one. Not to mention Ra and Seth along with Osiris has been watching the moment Atemu, Yami, and myself became their mortal eyes and ears when we were Turned." Asim said raising an elegant eyebrow at the demon. "Did you even have the guts to look up which dragons we turned into?"

Zorc held up his hand before grinning evilly, "I could care less since the child is about to die. It's been a while since he's been fed and I'm sure that his wet nurse isn't about to wake any time soon."

"Might want to look again," Asim said pointing to Atemu who was... feeding Yugi... the child latched onto Atemu's chest and suckling hungrily.

"It seems male dragons can also feed their children when the mother dragon is out hunting." Atemu deadpanned. "Yami talks in her sleep and information loves to flow out of her when she is having a good night in bed."

"Destroy me if you can, but know this... she will be lost to her instincts until you're both dead or her kit is 'safe' with me." Zorc smirked as he stood to his full height, "Good luck living with that and not losing yourselves to your instincts as well should she want you... Mark my words Pharaoh." Zorc then vanished in a puff of smoke as the door burst open once more with officers shining lights into their faces.

"Sir four more in here! These are the recent ones from three days ago!"

Hospital (Asim and Yugi):

Asim had sent Atemu home with an unconscious Yami while he went to the hospital with the kit. Yugi had to be sedated carefully in order to remove the shards of glass from his body. The Pharaoh held the drugged kit as Dr. Harper worked.

{Asim I think we have a problem...}

(What is it?)

{Yami woke up... And attacked me like a hurt lioness protecting her cub.}

(I will be there in a few minutes. The little one and I just left the doctor's office. Remember that she might change her mood at any time.)

{I know that... but I'm more concerned this is part of that curse Zorc left us to figure out to break... I feel like I'm in some sort of whacked out fairy tail right now.}

(Just be careful that you don't give in to her little cinnamon trick or we're both in trouble because no matter how much she denies it, she is over us. If either of us gives in...the other will follow.)

{... a bit late for that... I overpowered her with peppermint to calm her down and she went under the bed and brought her... toy chest...}

(Did she get you with her cinnamon scent? Please tell me she didn't...)

{no she didn't I've pumped the room to the brim with peppermint... along with most of the house...}

(ATEMU! That's almost as bad! If you do anything with her now that you have made the first move... you're going to lose to your instincts as well!)

Asim them grumbled under his breath unlocking the door to the house instantly bombarded with peppermint. Hearing moans from the bedroom, mainly Yami's, Asim wondered if he should even attempt to go upstairs to put Yugi to bed. He didn't want to fall prey to his instincts since it would mean that they would behave like real dragons and likely fall prey to Zorc's control.

A loud crash sent him running upstairs with the kit in his arms. He hoped that Atemu hadn't given into their female mate's whims.

"Damn it Yami stop thrashing!" Atemu's voice called out as Asim opened the door and stilled eyes wide. Yami was in full dragon form with the look of both pleasure and confusion on her face thrashing about on the bed she was currently tied to in a star hold aka her wrists and ankles were tied to each corner of the bed while her tail was pinned under Atemu. The dragoness was moaning and panting when Asim noticed something... purple in Yami's exposed holes. Her dress was in shreds beneath her.

"What in Ra's name did you do to her?" Asim asked a whisper of shock.

Atemu growled, "She tried to hit me full on with her scent! What would you have done?!?!"

"Mmmmma...ma...ma" Yugi wanted his mama, his tummy growled with hunger.

Yami settled down a little when she heard her kit. Asim then walking completely in and set Yugi on Yami's chest. "Now you are damn well giving me ideas Atemu for both you and Yami." Asim accused the younger male with a growl.

Atemu looked concerned, "Should we be letting Yugi feed from her? I mean, she is feral and he's close enough to it himself."

"You just now think about it...well it's a bit late for that idea, Atemu," Asim huffed as Yugi began kneading Yami's side, purring loudly as he fed.

The kit's face shifted a little more towards cat-like as he swallowed the milk Yami supplied much to their horror. His lower jaw shrank as the upper half reformed, making his mouth resemble a cat's own.

"Yugi?" Atemu reached out to take Yugi away from Yami.

The dragoness growled at him, warning him against taking her kit while it was eating.

"I will turn up the vibrations if you growl at me again Yami." Atemu huffed knowing it was the only way to break Yami out of her instincts for now.

Shortly after the threat, Yugi decided he was full and curled up next to Yami's belly. Atemu made up his mind about feeding their kit until Yami snapped out of the hold her instincts had on her.

/Mine! My kit!/ Yami glared at them as she growled mentally.

"Lets see how this changes your tune." Atemu said reaching over and flicking a switch as Yami arched and whined in a wanting manner bucking her hips as her eyes flashed between normal and cat-like.

Asim paled as he sniffed the air before pulling Atemu out of the room, quickly shutting the door. "She's either in Heat or she's trying to get to us! I detected a whiff of cinnamon coming from her!"

In the Bedroom:

Yami moaned, wishing her mates would just give into their instincts as she did. 'Which will fall first,' she thought.

Her kit was already more feral and she adored his changes. 'Master wants me to kill my mates... I don't think I can do that but I can make them submit... or try to... they can easily make me submit and have their power over me... if they prove to be true kings.' Yami thought not noticing her thoughts were being broadcasted to her mates from the pleasure coursing through her.

Hallway:

Atemu, being the first mate, was trying to ignore her errant thoughts but he was weakening to the scent of cinnamon that crept out of the room. Asim noticed that Atemu's eyes were changing as the scent of peppermint and cloves began to taint the air. "Atemu," Asim snapped, "pull yourself together! We can't let our mate win this. She's gone feral and is already affecting our kit. We can't let her affect us as well."

"Then how do we change her back?" Atemu shot back with a growl narrowing his eyes.

Asim noticed that one eye was normal while the other remained dragon-looking. He had to be careful about letting his Habor be around their mate unattended for a while and choose his words carefully until both eyes were normal.

"Like any creature that has tasted life on the feral side... love and patience along with time."

Bedroom (Yami and Yugi):

Yugi slept as his mama writhed on the bed, unaware of the new scent he was releasing. Yami smelled it, a faint hint of oranges, and the scent registered as belonging to the kit. It was the first time her kit had a scent of its own and her feral mind loved it, realizing that his curse was settled permanently although prematurely.

Though the smell didn't last long until a very bad and rotten smell filled the room making Yami gag as Yugi woke up and just laughed a baby laugh. "Bad... baby..." She grumbled as her mind cleared a little from the feral instincts. "Atemu get in here and change your kit!" Yami shouted as the smell just got worse and the change Yugi went through faded until Yugi was mainly skin with ears and a tail and started wailing at the uncomfortable diaper he wore.

"GAAAH! Someone please change Yugi!" Yami said her eyes screwed shut as she tried to keep what little food she had in her belly.

She heard a scuffle before the door was opened and Asim entered. He grabbed Yugi quickly and left without a word, obviously trying to hold his breath. She groaned before tensing up as her belly felt like it was going to explode. "The eggs." Yami whispered in shock she knew laying eggs was fast but not this fast.

She hadn't even made herself a nest yet. She screamed and thrashed to find a safe place to lay her eggs but all that happened was the smell of paprika filling the room. She felt her instincts taking over once more. "Pharaoh!" Yami cried out and used her tail to remove the purple thing as she screamed again the scent of blood and the soft plop of an egg getting pushed out filling the room before Yami cried out again feeling pain in her sides.

Ignoring his Haber's protests, Atemu tore into the bedroom. He stared this mate with his mismatched eyes, a low rumbling in approval at the sight of the eggs. Yami was panting then screamed again as another egg came out of her; bags under her eyes that were no longer slits showing just how tired she was while her body looked very thin almost starved before she passed out into a dreamless sleep her form reverting back to mostly human.

Atemu wanted to curl around his mate but knew that Asim would come up and drag him out to keep him from giving in to his instincts. It was bad enough that he was already halfway under the influence of them. "Atemu! You complete... idiot... oh Ra..."

Asim had returned to give Yugi to Atemu and scold him for entering the room, but was shocked to see Yami's tail curled around three eggs. Atemu looked at his Haber, "she is out cold."

Asim adjusted the kit on his hip. "What about you? Your eyes aren't matching yet."

Yugi sucked on his newly gained thumb as Atemu took a deep breath. "Struggling at best. I want to curl up with her, but I know that she will be acting on instinct when she wakes and overpower me in this state."

"Then we need to make her submit to us and give us control." Asim stated sharply while Yugi scratched Asim's bare chest and latched onto Asim before whining when there was no milk before biting down. The male winced at the kit's sharp teeth. "That's hurts." Asim hissed as Yugi suckled from him.

Yugi pulled away from him and looked confused at his papa before trying again. Atemu took the kit as he whined in confusion. "Papa is in charge right now, Yugi."

"Mew?" Yugi asked as he turned to Atemu's chest and drank from his daddy since his mama's milk was a bit sour and his papa couldn't provide any.

A low groan echoed in the room as Yami stirred and tried to move as confusion spread on her face when her limbs were found to be restrained. "Yami...love," Atemu called to her gently. "Are you with us?"

Yami whined as she tried to look at her mates and their kit, "Barely...tired...how...kit?"

"The little one is well," Asim answered. "He looks more like a human child with a few feline parts now. You won't want him playing with your hair for a while."

Yami sighed as she closed her eyes. "That... great... sleepy... cuddle..." Yami said before her eyes slipped closed. She didn't wake up for two weeks after that.


	20. Eggs

Yugi had grown quiet since his mama had passed out. Asim had taken charge until Atemu's instincts were under control. He refused to let his Haber in the bedroom where Yami slept, going in while the other male took care of their kit and getting her to drink thick broths as carefully as he could. While in there, Asim would check the eggs and rotate them.

Yugi sucked on his thumb as his daddy worked on dinner while he lay on his blanket and stared blankly at him. Atemu worried about the kit's silence and withdrawal from any attempts to get him to do anything. All the kit did was feed whenever Atemu could coax him to, suck on his thumb or tail, and sleep. It was noticeable that despite Atemu's best efforts, Yugi was losing weight.

"Atemu, come in here for a minute if you're not cooking." Asim's voice called out.

Atemu turned the stove off. "What about Yugi?"

"Can you put him down for a nap?"

Atemu glanced at the kit and sighed, "he's asleep again. We have to get him checked if he doesn't snap out of it soon. What's wrong?"

Atemu went to Asim after putting Yugi in his playpen. Said dragon was up in their room with Yami who was semi awake with a flushed face covered in many thick blankets. Atemu was stunned, "What happened?"

"Her immune system is weak from the birth... she woke up when I was giving her soup and threw up before falling into a fit of coughs and complaining she was cold."

"I think we're going to have to chance bringing her and the eggs downstairs into Yugi's old clubhouse. Akefia and Bakura cleaned it out and put everything in the attic unless Malik and Ryou wanted something. They even moved it closer to the house and reinforced it to withstand any attempts to escape. I figured that Yami could use it until we can free her from the spell. It's got its own heater and air conditioner with a remote so she can adjust it if she wants to when she's not under her instincts."

"That would be best for now once she if recovered from this illness... if she recovers." Asim grimnanced he had seen many of his people die from this illness before but from what he gathered the people of today had grown immune to it where it would only last a few days then be over.

"I'm going to have to clean up since I can't let Yugi get sick on top of his current condition," Atemu said as he gave Yami's hand a gentle squeeze. "Will you keep me posted, Haber?"

Asim nodded as he wiped Yami's forehead with a cool cloth, "Always."

Atemu took a quick shower before heading back to the living room to check on Yugi. The kit was still asleep despite the fact that it was past his normal feeding time. Atemu carefully picked him up and noticed that he felt cool to the touch, but he was still breathing. Rushing the cold and limp kit to Yami's room, Atemu called for Asim.

"Call Isis's reincarnation along with Healer Ryou."

"What can they do to help," Atemu asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't know but they are healers we know that won't suck gold from you for seeing Yami's and Yugi's condition." Asim said.

A short time later:

Asim had managed to get Yami somewhat comfortable while Atemu tried to keep Yugi warm and awake while they waited for Ishizu and Ryou to arrive. Keeping the cold kit awake was difficult enough, but Yami's weak glares didn't help the situation every time he had to pinch Yugi's sides or the bottoms of his feet. Each time, Yugi would let out a faint sound of misery, alerting his mama that he wasn't happy.

"Get... away... from... Heba!" Yami said weakly trying to get up but failing as tanned hands pushed her with ease back to the bed before placing another cool cloth on her forehead.

"Mmmmaaa," Yugi moaned out when he heard his mama, his glazed amethyst eyes struggling to open. The effort exhausted him and left him panting for air as Ryou and Ishizu arrived.

Ryou had Atemu lay Yugi on the foot of the bed and started to check him over. As Ishizu checked Yami, Ryou noticed that the kit was thinner than he should have been. "Atemu, has he been eating?"

"A bit," Atemu answered. "He hasn't been very active since Yami had her eggs. What do you think is wrong with him?"

Ryou checked Yugi's eyes before calling Asim and Ishizu over. "I swear that his eyes have always been amethyst. Now his right one is indigo. Asim, what was your brother's eye color?"

"A bluish purple... the color always shifted with his moods so it was hard to know the exact color unless he was asleep." Asim answered.

"Was it anything like Yugi's right one?"

Asim looked and nodded "yes... that was the color his eyes were when he had been changed and brought back to the palace." Asim admitted.

Ryou's eyes went wide, "Ishizu, I think Yugi's been partially possessed by the spirit of Asim's brother! Is there any way to free them and either send the spirit to the other side or give it its own body?"

"The latter is likely since Asim has a body of his own. It might also be why Yugi is sick."

Ishizu then started chanting as an indigo colored orb came out of Yugi's eye and condensed on the floor the neko child blinking and looking around confused before whining for food. The orb on the other hand took shape of a child no older than three or four with cat-like ears and a cat-like tail. The boy had on an oversized tunic.

"He looks almost like Yugi, a little older and tanned though," Atemu pointed out as the the cub looked at Asim.

"Daddy?" Asim froze as the little one stood up and walked on unsteady legs to him wanting to be picked up by how he reached up to Asim.

"Heba? Does he not remember me?" Asim asked Ishizu who was panting and resting on a chair as Asim knelt down and picked up the tanned version of Yugi. The moment was broken when a pungent smell wafted through the room followed by little Yugi's giggling.

Atemu facepalmed, "Now he snaps of it. If only Yami were able to see this... I'd best get him cleaned up."

Yugi squealed as Atemu picked him up and grabbed one of the golden bangs tugging it in his slightly chubby hand, laughing as Atemu made faces.

"Your just encouraging him, Haber." Asim stated.

Atemu winced when Yugi tugged rather roughly, "You're one to talk... yours is old enough to be considered a cub. OW! Yugi, that hurts."

"Funny man!" Heba said giggling at Atemu.

Asim decided that he would have to introduce Atemu as Heba's papa. "Heba, that's your papa and baby brother, Yugi."

"Papa?" Heba tilted his head to the left. He wrinkled up his nose. "Baby stinky."

Yugi giggled as Atemu changed his diaper at the foot of the bed. "Da...da...daaayaaa!" Yugi squealed when Atemu took the chance to blow on his belly after securing the tabs of the diaper. Asim couldn't help but smile at the kit's fanged smile. Yugi was too adorable.

Yami was next after Heba and Yugi had been separated. She didn't have a spirit inhabiting her body; she was suffering from the flu. Ishizu suggested that she be kept cool and given plenty of fluids and thick broths with no chunks of food. Despite their concerns about Yami affecting Yugi, Ryou made it clear that the kit needed her milk and no other's. "He might feed off you, but he needs his mother's milk, Atemu. No less than three-quarters of his milk should come from Yami."

"Alright... Ishizu what do you know about... dragon eggs?" Atemu asked hesitantly.

Ishizu shook her head, "This is new territory, Atemu. I will have to check any mythology and anything I can on all reptilians."

"Mmmmam...ma...ma...maa," Yugi cooed as he noticed his mama stirring.

Yami held her arms open, a dazed smile on her face, "Come to mama, baby."

Atemu reluctantly handed the kit to her after Ryou gave him a scolding look. Asim handed Heba to Atemu then helped Yami to sit up by placing some pillows behind her and making sure she was comfortable as she fed Yugi.

"Daddy, why baby biting," Heba asked.

"Yugi is drinking from Mama, Heba."

Yami then noticed the child. "Asim, where...did he come...from?"

"He was partially possessing Yugi for the past few weeks... he might have been partially summoned when we were but instead of getting a body got caught in Yugi's instead." Asim said as he picked up the cub. "His spirit didn't start to affect Yugi until you started sleeping to recover from having your eggs. By the way, how long do you think it will be before they hatch?"

"Few months... at least... normal laying is around... April to July time... before they hatch in... August or September." Yami said before feeling a bit sick as her belly flipped "bucket..."

Asim took Yugi as Atemu handed her a bucket. The kit whined about his meal being cut short, but the smell of jasmine calmed him down while his daddy tended to his mama. After she was done and had rinsed out her mouth, Yami fell back into the pillows.

"How are you doing with your instincts, love," Atemu asked as Asim took care of the kit.

Yami groaned, "Ask me when I'm not sick, Temmy. By the way...where's Yugi's clothes?"

"Um... apparently he's been getting his tail caught in the pant legs and fusses about it," he replied. "Asim decided to let him just wear a diaper."

"Then have him wear a skirt or dress instead until he gets big enough." Yami pointed out before covering her belly as it growled loudly with a blush on her face. "I'm hungry..."

Atemu got up and headed to the kitchen. Ryou and Ishizu said their goodbyes before leaving to take Ryou to the hospital for his volunteer work. After they were gone, Heba climbed up on the bed and stared at Yami. "Are you my mommy? Why do I have a daddy and a papa? Why does baby have the same as me? What are does (those)?" He pointed at the three eggs.

Yami couldn't believe that the cub had a curiosity worse than Yugi's sugar addiction had been. "I am your Mama, Asim and Atemu are my mates, Yugi is your younger brother and twin soul, those are my eggs." Yami answered, giving Asim a glare at a small chuckle that left him. "Your daddy is going to be on diaper duty if he continues to find this funny."

Asim suddenly looked serious. "Heba, go find your papa. Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

Heba pouted but left the pair and a sleeping Yugi alone. Once the cub had left, Asim closed the door. "Yami, I need to know about your instincts. While they were in control, you tried to force ours out...and nearly succeeded with Atemu. What are you feeling right now? Be honest with me."

"Fighting a battle... a losing one... this fever is a result of it... my body is becoming sick while my mind... fights against the magic infecting my dragon side... I fear... I will hurt one of you or the children if I am to recover... I should never have left the camping grounds the second time..." Yami said here hands tightening on the blankets keeping her warm. 'Yugi should be old enough to start eating soft food soon... he won't be needing my milk any time after that... I can hunker down in a cave in the forest until I am better but I will not put my family in danger... even if it means I must run and hide from them to keep them safe.'

Asim sighed, "Yami, granted that demon wanted you to kill us, your instincts wanted to force ours to take over and make us feral. You had fully been taken over and was a true dragoness because of it. You nearly succeeded with making Atemu submit. I nearly gave in when his own were halfway successful in clouding his mind."

Asim paused before taking her hand and looking her in the eyes, "Yami, if it came down to it... I would rather give in to my own instincts just to help you. I am sure that Atemu would as well. We both feel that they are what's keeping you from obeying that monster since we are your mates. Yami, my mate, will you let us help you? Please?"

Yami glared weakly at her mate, Why do I get the feeling that you've already gone and done something?"

"Voleur used to be that demon's vessel at one time before my counsel banished him. He managed to remember a spell that would do a few things...," Asim said. He looked sheepish before continuing. "Until we can get those things off of you and Yugi, that demon's name can't be used around either of you. Also... until then... whenever you are in heat or during the full moon, unless someone slips up and says that name... you're going to go full dragon and your instincts will take over for a few days. It was the only thing Voleur could do by altering the spell since he can't remove it. Atemu and I didn't want you to feel like you had to leave because of this. Seth has even helped out a bit and purchased a rather large amount of land for us to use whenever we need to...in fact, we're going to be moving there for a while. Seth's going to be coming over to stay while we're gone."

"Please tell me the land has some natural caves?"

Asim smiled softly, "It does. Ishizu and Ryou will be coming with us to tend to the children and the eggs the nights we are gone. Is this well for you?"

"Very... when do we move?" Yami asked as sleep called her once again.

"Atemu and I will be packing everything we need over the next two days before we move to the cabin on the third day."

"Sounds nice... vacation..." Yami said before snuggling into the warmth of sleep she didn't notice that she had managed to capture Asim's arm and use it like a teddy bear as she slept looking as innocent as an angel.

Cabin:

Asim had been forced to sit between Heba and Yugi after the cub had scratched the kit for the bear he had. Earlier, Yugi been happily gnawing on its ear again when Heba decided that he wanted the bear for himself and clawed the kit. Asim took the cub out of the van and made him sit on the ground while he calmed Yugi. Atemu had loaded the second he had purchased with most of the stuff they were taking. Yami was in the back of the van on the third seat that had been set up like a bed of sorts for her and the eggs. Atemu drove Yami's van while Ishizu followed him in the second van.

Yami was curled up in a rather thick blanket still a bit flush in the face with a low-grade fever but they had to move and being very diligent when Yami's temperature flared. Many times Yami would forget who is who and confuse the past with the present due to the fever affecting her mind.

By the time they arrived at the cabin, Yugi was sound asleep in his car seat with his teeth buried in Oddball's right ear. Heba had been given a random plush from a box of Yugi's old toys before they had left. This was currently being used as a pillow by said cub. Yami had set up an order to get the children and the eggs into the cabin. Atemu would carry Yugi while Asim took care of Heba. Ryou and Ishizu would help her carry in the eggs carefully.

As she carried her egg into the large cabin, Yami couldn't help but notice that the moon was close to full. She knew that Ishizu would be under the influence of the moon, leaving Ryou to tend to the children and her eggs while she was out. Yami only hoped that Asim's prediction of Voleur's attempt to change the demon's curse to help her worked.

Day of the Full Moon:

Yami was on fire the next morning feeling achy and couldn't keep much food down during the night when her fever had spiked drastically. It didn't help her mood when Heba got jealous of Yugi sleeping in his daddy's lap and practically pushed the kit over to cuddle his daddy. Yugi cried as he struggled to get upright on the couch.

"Asim! Deal with your cub," she snapped as Yugi reached up, asking for her to pick him up.

Atemu and Ryou left the kitchen. "Are you sure you can handle a cub who seems to be jealous of Yugi? Heba will push my kit around given half a chance." Atemu asked the boy.

Ryou nodded, "I can handle him. You and Asim just take Yami and go already. Ishizu will be out in the woods prowling in her wolf form when the moon rises."

Five minutes later, it was Yami and Asim who were hauling a worried Atemu through the back door and into the forest.


	21. Domanince

They had barely made it to the cave that Seto had marked on a map for Yami to use when Yami felt like something was clawing at her mind again. This time she knew that it was her instincts, but it didn't make it any easier. Heat rolled over her skin igniting her clothes and the blanket she was covered in as she screamed.

Asim and Atemu were stunned by the incineration of Yami's clothes and blanket, but were glad that they thought to bring a bag of spare clothes just in case. The males had turned to leave when a low growl made them freeze. Atemu turned to see that any sign of humanity was void in the dragoness that stood behind them.

A cinnamon scent filled the entirety of the cave, overwhelming the males' senses. Asim watched in horror as his Haber gave into Yami's scent and his entire body shifted into a dragon's form. Asim tried to fight it but Atemu released a scent of cloves, driving him over the edge.

Asim screamed as his body went up into flames and swiftly took form of a golden dragon with slit golden eyes.

Cabin during their changes:

Ryou watched as the kit's hands and feet became paws, his tiny body sprouting black fur from head to toe. He tried not to panic as Yugi's face became more cat-like. More feline than human once more, Yugi's transformation halted.

Back to the cave:

The dragoness growled at her mates as they caved to their instincts and became feral dragons as well. Knowing that she had changed them from weak little humans, she wanted them to obey her. The smell coming from the pair was intoxicating to her, causing her to wonder who should submit to whom. The black dragon was the first male to make his move.

He stepped towards her, his claws scratching the floor of the cave they were in as he tested their strength. His blood-red eyes bore into her own orange ones as he spread his black and red-tinted leathery wings out. The scent of mint and cloves drifting from his scales sent her mind reeling.

Movement behind the black dragon caught her attention. The golden male had been caught up in the situation, a strong scent of licorice tickled her nose. He held no other scent unlike the other male.

She growled warningly at them somewhat tired and weaker than usual as the other two seemed to gang up on her. She tried to evade them but was too slow before she was soon pinned under the two males as she growled and thrashed. /release me!/

/Submit to us./ they said at once like twins.

She snapped at them, trying to make them obey her. /I turned you! Obey me!/

The black dragon bared his teeth and leaned over. She tried to still herself when he gently scraped his sharp teeth against her thick red scales. She shuddered at the sensation. The golden dragon repeating his counterpart's actions sent a shudder through her body. The smell of four scents filled the air; her own cinnamon scent affecting the males, the black dragon's peppermint driving her mad and the cloves affecting the golden dragon, and the golden dragon's licorice scent wasn't helping her in trying to get them to submit to her.

Two sets of teeth scraped both sides of the dragoness' neck once more before the gold dragon found a perfect spot. /submit./ he said firmly with force behind it.

She shuddered as the two males continued to scrape their teeth against her neck, her desire to force their submission fading with eat pass of their teeth over a certain spot. /I...submit!/ She panted, her instincts going wild as she gave in to the sensation of pleasure the pair caused her.

The black dragon gave the golden male a sharp glare, earning a lowered head of submission. The dragoness knew then that the black male was in charge. She wanted them both.

/Mates/ she rumbled, recognizing them but their names did not come to her. She didn't even remember her own. Names didn't matter to either of them while they were so caught up in their instincts.

 

(enter lemon here)

the large black dragon came down and bit her neck pulling the red dragon into his lap while the gold one pressed up against her back both rubbing and nipping her scales and soft skin as she moaned and roared with pleasure at these feelings. then a larger roar as the gold one entered her soon followed by the black dragon. all she could see was white as she was filled and pounded from the front and behind giving her vocal pleasure to both her mates as they continued this ritualistic dance of their ancestors.

(exit lemon)

 

Yami panted heavily, her belly round and full after the workout her mates gave her /... no... no more... full.../

The two males released her. /Yami?/ The golden male asked, tilting his head.

The black dragon lay next to her, letting loose a rumbling purr. /Are you with us? Are your instincts under control at the moment?/

Yami just looked at her mates and more cinnamon entered the room. Obviously she was still under their influence, her human mind barely resurfacing to communicate with them before her instincts took over once more. The cinnamon was underlaid by a vanilla scent, causing the males to return to their previous states of ferality. The black dragon snorted, signaling to the submissive golden one to leave and go hunt for their mate.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, he headed to the mouth of the cave. The black dragon wrapped his tail around the dragoness own keeping her locked in place and preventing her from trying to move until they were ready. The dragoness growled warningly trying to move but only seemed to anger the black one as he bent down and locked his jaws on the scruff of the red dragon's neck

She froze, torn between wanting him to run his teeth over the red scales on her neck and wishing to submit to him once again or turning on him and forcing him to submit to her. As if sensing her inner-conflict, the black dragon released her neck and began scraping the scales gently. The sensation made her whimper in pleasure and submission. The dragoness felt as though part of her own eternal soul was now entwined to the male's own.

She wanted to repeat this with the golden male the moment that he returned, thus braiding their bond and strengthening it permanently. They would be able to take no other after this was done, their mating permanent after this was completed. They would be the rulers of all dragonkind and maybe even any affected by the demon's curse.

The golden dragon returned as the dominant male had forced the dragoness to submit, the urge to be her final mate strong. He lay next to her and wrapped his own tail around the other two before running his own teeth against the scales of her neck opposite his counterpart. As she let out a whine of submission, he felt the other male running teeth against his own neck scales.

The golden dragon rumbled in a submissive tone as the dragoness fell limp next to them. She would fully submit to them from now on, their eternal bond completed. /food.../

The gold dragon reluctantly got up keeping his tail wrapped around the red dragon and grabbed the deers he had caught and killed beforehand, giving the larger one to the red dragon. Said dragon took it was gusto and nuzzled the gold dragon in thanks before tearing flesh and meat from the deer.

Cabin:

Ryou was confused as he looked for the can of tuna that he had just opened to make lunch for Heba. He could have sworn that he had left it on the counter close to the highchair Yugi occupied. The kit had been drinking his bottle as the vampire worked.

"Yummy fishy."

"Heba, did you take the tuna," Ryou asked the cub before he looked down.

Heba looked up from his place on the floor, "Baby did it. Baby hit it down."

"Heba, we need to talk about this."

"Why? Baby bad baby."

"Yugi doesn't know any better, and you giving him very bad examples." Ryou retorted in a firm level voice.

Heba tucked his ears flat against his head. "Yuyu(Ryou) mad at Baba?"

"No, but I'm upset, Yugi could hurt himself on the sharp can if he follows your examples, Heba."

Heba pouted, "Want Mommy and Daddy. Why they not home? Why we stuck with baby?"

"Because your Mommy, Daddy, and Papa need to be alone for a bit. I needed your help to keep an eye on Yugi." Ryou said as he cleaned Heba's face. "Think of it as showing them that you are the best big brother ever. Maybe you might earn treats for helping out with taking care of Yugi."

"Buh...buh...buh..." Yugi babbled as he banged his empty bottle on the tray.

Heba lit up at the sounds coming from the kit. "Baby say name! Baby say 'Baba'!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and smiled 'typical brothers.'

Cave Two Days Later:

She stirred first feeling her mates curled up on either side of her, their tails entwined together. She sighed after remembering her name and those of her mates. 'I can remember my name! I don't feel ill anymore either.'

Yami felt her body returning to being mostly human as she lay between the two male dragons. 'So warm...' Yami thought as the warmth seemed to make her want to return to sleep.

When she woke later, Asim and Atemu had returned to their usual appearances and were dressed in clean clothes, waiting for her to wake. "Feeling better, love," Atemu asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Much... I don't feel ill anymore... just happy..."

Asim handed her the bag with her clothes. "What about your instincts? Any sign of them trying to take hold again? Or are we good until your next heat or the full moon...whichever is first?"

"Heat won't happen for another few months..." Yami said as she gave a cute blush at the baby blue sun dress and plain sandals her mates had given her with a lovely hat that had a blue ribbon as long as her hair trailing down the back.

Cabin:

Ryou looked at the counter for the small plastic container of tuna. He'd made sure that Heba had been at his little table waiting for his fish and cheese.

"Mmm Namnam..." Ryou turned to the source of the happy sounds and was shocked to see that Yugi had somehow managed to get the dish and was happily smearing the tuna pieces on his face as he ate.

The vampire smiled as he shook his head and pulled out the can of chicken Vienna sausages that he used to reward Heba to replace the stolen food.

"Ryou? Yugi? Heba?" Yami's voice called from down the back path.

Yugi squealed in response as she entered the cabin. Heba was up and at her side immediately. "Mommy," Heba cooed as he grabbed her leg and nuzzled it. "I help take care of baby. Baby all fuzzy again."

Yami paled when she saw what the cub meant. Yugi was once more covered head to toe in soft black fur. Her shock quickly turned to laughter when she saw bits of canned tuna smeared all over Yugi's furry little face. "How... how did Yugi get the tuna?" Yami asked around her giggles as Atemu and Asim walked up the path chatting.

Ryou sighed, "I had him too close to the counter and he grabbed it."

"Mmmmnaaamm." Yugi hummed as he tried to eat the small pieces off his paws.

"Someone needs a bath," Yami said as she took him from the highchair. She smirked as Atemu entered the back door. "Look who missed his daddy!"

Atemu stepped back at the sight of the tuna-coated kit, "What's he covered in!?!?"

"Tuna," Ryou answered as he began to clean the highchair.

Yugi reached out to him. "Dada...Dada!"

Tears came to his eyes when Yugi called him 'Dada'. He took the kit from Yami and sat in a chair, the reality of his brother only recognizing him as his father hitting him hard. Yami sighed, "Do you want to go upstairs and have your instincts erase the memory of him being your brother? It might be easier for you to forget. I can inform the others if you decide to go through with this."

"It already happened once and you had to pull me out of it my giving me your memories Yami... just give me some time... hopefully when Yugi is older and able we can return his memories when that demon is finally returned to hell."

Yami sighed sadly, "Temmy, his memories of his old life are permanently gone. Heba is just like him. If you wish to ease your mind and give him the father he never had growing up the first time, I will not interfere should you allow your instincts to alter your memories involving Yugi. This is your decision. I plan to speak with Asim about the same thing involving Heba tonight. Just let me know when you decide."

She kissed his forehead before taking the tuna-coated kit, "this little guy needs a bath and Mama's going to give it to him."

Atemu watched as Yami took Yugi to their room to bathe him. He sighed, his mind replaying the conversation with Yami. 'I know Yami helped me last time but I need to accept that Yugi is not my little brother anymore but my son... no matter how much I may fight it... I must accept it.'

Atemu waited until Yami reemerged from their room with a freshly bathed Yugi. The kit had been dried and dressed in a light green toddler dress so that he wouldn't fuss about getting his tail caught in the legs of his pants. "Apparently he likes the blow-dryer," Yami said with a light laugh. "Fell right to sleep while I was drying his fur. Temmy? What's wrong?"

Atemu took a deep, calming breath. "I decided to give in and let my instincts...take away the memories of the time I had with Yugi as my brother. I need to accept the fact that the brother I knew is gone. If I can't, then I won't be able to bond properly with him as a father. How can we do this so that I'm not interrupted by anyone, even you?"

"Best take him on a walk into the woods then but keep near the house." Yami said handing Yugi to Atemu as said kit then sneezed making fur fly everywhere and revealing a human baby with cat ears and a tail. "Should have seen that coming." both said at once.


	22. Home... Again

Woods:

Atemu carried Yugi within earshot of the cabin, looking for a place to sit while he gave into his instincts and allowed them to override his memories of Yugi. Not far into his search, Atemu found a shallow stream and decided that it was perfect.

He set up the lightweight playpen and put Yugi inside it. He focused on the small child playing happily with the toys that swayed above his head. Atemu felt his instincts clawing at his mind as he thought of Yugi as his brother.

'Not brother...kit...'

Atemu relaxed and gave in as his memories of his brother were once again altered permanently.

When he was done all he 'remembered' was his brother going to Egypt with their grandfather and never being found after the sandstorm that claimed their grandfather's life. The kit was named after his brother due to his likeness to the boy and was his and Yami's own child according to the altered memories.

Cabin:

Yami waited till dark before she began to worry about her mate and their kit. Atemu had been gone since lunch and it was nearly midnight with no sign of the male dragon and the small Neko kit. A faint tapping at the back door alerted her to someone outside. She looked through the window and felt relief when Atemu peeked inside.

"Are you both okay," she asked in relief as she took her sleeping kit from Atemu's arms.

Atemu wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Our kit fell asleep while we were out. Sorry for missing dinner, Yami."

"It's fine... can you remind me again of Yugi? How he got his name?" Yami asked softly after taking the child into her arms knowing she would need to memorize Atemu's memories so not to slip up when he was around.

Atemu sighed, looking at his mate and their kit, "We agreed to name him after my brother since he looked so much like him when he was born. Our being able to have him was a blessing since you were male before all of this started. I am truly blessed to have you in my life and now we have a kit of our own and eggs developing."

Yami gasped in shock as she felt her own memories starting to change. She knew that her mate was doing it unconsciously and that it would happen to anyone who knew the boy he had once been due to Atemu's untapped magic, any physical records would be either altered or vanish without a trace due to this draconic magic. She sighed and gave in, the heartache she held for the boy Yugi had once been vanishing as her old memories vanished. They were replaced with images of a newborn baby boy being handed gently to Atemu as he cried out for the first time, Yugi's first ten months of life as a human child before he was taken from her and turned into a neko, and his first official word directed to his father.

"I remember now." Yami said nuzzling Atemu before kissing him. "I'm going to go and check on Heba and Asim."

Asim had decided to go through the same bonding with Heba as Atemu had gone through with Yugi. There wasn't much to do aside from just giving in and letting his instincts change the memories of a past long gone. No one outside of Yami or Atemu's small group of friends knew of the cub so his untrained draconic magic wasn't as strong as Atemu's in altering records. Yami's memories of them would slowly resurface as ones from her past life.

"I think our little kit is nearly a cub," Atemu whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami shook her head, "Temmy, he won't be a cub for at least another year or until he stops drinking from me. He might look like a two-year-old, but he's still nearly eleven months old."

"So," Atemu chuckled at his mate, "you never did tell me how you managed to have Yugi, love. What secret have you been keeping from me?"

"I... I was born with a womb even though I was male... I forget the term they used..."

"At least my cousins have really good doctors on their payroll," he said as he took their kit from Yami's arms. "You created a beautiful child to continue our family name."

"And which name is that? If you haven't noticed my last name is still Sennen."

Atemu grinned, "I thought we were going with Sennen-Mutou after all you're the one who carried him for eight months and sat by his side until he was ready to go home."

Yami hummed as she straightened the sleeve on Yugi's dress, "we should have to ask Asim as well since he is now part of the family."

"Perhaps we can do that later, love." Atemu had caught Yami stifling a yawn. He gently steered her to the master bedroom, "We should get some sleep."

Morning:

Ishizu had returned early that morning having been in wolf form for three days and returning to her human appearance miles away from the cabin. She had walked most of the day before she made it back. Waiting for the rest to wake, she made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast.

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried out a pair of healthy lungs threw the cabin. 'There is Yugi.'

Atemu stumbled into the kitchen with a crying Yugi in his arms. "Yami slipped out for her morning stroll and Yugi just now noticed. I think he's hungry."

"Baby loud... want more sleep."

Atemu saw his Haber's cub in the doorway looking half asleep. "Can you help Papa with Baby? Baby's hungry."

Heba nodded as he padded over to the counter and pointed, "Yuyu(Ryou) have does(those)... Baby like fishy."

"Maybe some applesauce would be a better idea for breakfast." Atemu said as he secured his fussing kit into the highchair.

Ten Minutes Later:

Yami returned from her morning walk to see Heba, Yugi, and Atemu covered in applesauce. Atemu was sulking as the kit and cub happily ate tuna on the floor, a tablecloth under them. "What happened here?"

Ishizu snickered, "Atemu tried to get Yugi to eat applesauce and the kit hit the dish just right and got the three of them with it. Heba asked me to open some tuna for him and Yugi instead. I figured that it would be best to have them eat on the floor with a tablecloth under them to keep the floor safe."

"Mmmmnaaamm namm," Yugi said as he held his applesauce and tuna covered hands up to Yami.

"I know two little boys who need a bath and one mate that needs a shower." Yami said as a red aura covered the two children lifting them up towards Yami, her gem glowing, a very familiar smell came from Yugi.

"Stinky baby." Heba covered his sensitive nose with applesauce and tuna coated hands as the kit giggled.

Yami kept the boys floating in the air as she walked to the bathroom and started the bathwater. Atemu followed her and plucked his kit from her bubble of magic. Yugi squealed, a smile on his face. The male quickly removed the soiled diaper and cleaned Yugi up before Yami took him away for a bath.

"I think you should burn that one," Yami said, wrinkling her nose. "His body isn't used to anything but milk and until it is...those diapers are going to reek."

"Let me guess you did it before?" Atemu asked wondering where Asim was currently to help Yami while he want to get a shower.

Yami nodded as she washed her kit, "Just after he was turned into a neko. I had to incinerate the clothes he had because they were beyond salvaging."

"Mommy, Daddy up," Heba pointed to the doorway behind Atemu.

After the boys had been bathed, Yami had Asim dry and dress Heba so that she could tend to the kit. She noticed that Atemu had placed a stack of clothes on the counter for her and Yugi. As she went through the clothes, she noticed that he had picked out a matching set for her and Yugi to wear.

A simple light purple dress with two-inch wide shoulder straps for her and a smaller version for Yugi. She smiled at her dominant mate's understanding as she dressed the kit. Deciding to try to keep Yugi's bangs out of his face, Yami braided them and joined the twin braids behind his head.

"Love, what are you doing to our kit? He looks like a girl," Atemu teased lightly as he snuck up behind her.

"Well excuse me for wanting to do his hair; besides I can barely do anything with the tangled mane I have coming from my head." Yami huffed already getting ideas to braid both Atemu's and Asim's hair while they were asleep.

Atemu gathered her hands into his own, "I'm not going to complain, Yami. He looks adorable like that. Besides, from the way he's purring, I bet he enjoyed the attention."

Yami blinked at this turn around as a faint memory of her childhood at the orphanage filtered into her head about the other boys teasing her for her short height or girly attitude and hair until she took a pair of scissors and cut the long hair down to the scalp and threw anything girly away before suppressing the memories when she was taken into a foster home.

Atemu rubbed the back of her captured hands gently, "Did you want a little girl, love? I know that you love children and any we will have now may not have much hair to style as easily. Yami? Why are you crying?"

"Just a... memory of my childhood... one I suppressed for a long time..." Yami said. "I don't want our kit to suffer for his personality or clothing, Temmy... not like I did."

"Yami, if we managed to get everything under control and the two of you freed from the demon's curse, we will be above the rest of those changed. None would pick on either of our children. If you wanted, we could declare ourselves as rulers of the changed and our cub and kit the Princes. Our friends and family would make up our court and we would be fair rulers and protect humans from those of our kind who wish harm to them."

Yami sighed as she gave him a faint smile, "You sure know how to make me feel better."

A pounding at the door made the pair jump. Atemu released Yami's hands and went to answer it. A male with blue eyes and violet colored hair stood on the front porch. His eyes went wide, "Yami? Is that you?"

Atemu growled at him, "What do you want with Yami?"

"I'm Mahad Wyatt. We were friends at the orphanage before I was adopted by a family. He was almost like a brother to me. Is he here?"

"Mahad?" Yami called stepping into view with Yugi in her arms the dragon gem reflecting in a beam of light on her forehead.

"How did you find me?"

Mahad looked shocked, "Yami? Is that really you? What happened? The last time I saw you, you were...male."

"I was changed..." Yami said softly as Asim came down from upstairs "Anku? Haber? What's going on?" Asim asked wrapping his arms around Yami protectively.

Mahad narrowed his eyes noticing the gems on their forehead and scales. "You're all dragons, but the child... he is a Neko... Am I right?"

"As is his elder brother," Yami replied. "Yugi was born human, but the one responsible for this situation made him a Neko."

"Is he yours? Why does he look like you and the guy who answered the door?" Poor Mahad looked confused. "How can that even be possible..."

Atemu looked at Yami. "Love, why don't you, Ryou, and Ishizu go second-handing with the kids. Asim and I will try to catch your old friend up while you're gone for a few hours."

Yami's face lit up, "That sounds like a good idea."

Yami then kissed both her mates and left with Yugi heading deeper into the cabin calling some names as the three males were left alone.

Thrift shop:

Ryou had taken charge of watching Heba while Yami went through the dresses for herself and Yugi. Ishizu headed over to the books to see if she could find something that she could read at the cabin. "Ma...maa...maa..." Yugi babbled to her as she held a dress out to look at it.

She shook her head, "No ruffles, ribbons, or lace for you, Little One. Simple would be best."

After finding a couple of dresses for Yugi, Yami headed to the section of dresses that held her sizes. She glanced over to see Ryou checking clothes against Heba. The vampire wanted to make sure that he had room to grow so that the clothes would work for a bit. As she watched, Yami realized that the boys didn't have any age-appropriate toys aside from the few they had grabbed from home.

'I think I'll have a look at their toy section before I leave.'

"Mama..." A faint yawn was heard as Yugi spoke his official second word.

Yami looked down to see a pair of sleepy amethyst eyes staring at her. "Is my kit sleepy?"

Yugi yawned again before sticking his thumb into his mouth and leaning against her bag, falling asleep almost immediately.

"What a darling little girl you have there," an elderly woman said next to her.

Yami was startled by the woman as she was lost in her observation of the kit. "Sorry... little boy, Ma'am." Yami said with a shy smile as she placed Yugi into the stroller she had beside her with clothes hanging from the handles.

The woman smiled, "Excuse me. My vision isn't what it used to be. He is adorable nonetheless. I haven't seen that hairstyle in quite some time. A little boy I used to care for had unusual hair and begged me to style it for him. He hated it getting into his eyes when he painted pictures for our little corner stand sales."

"You must be speaking about Atemu's little brother."

"The name isn't familiar. I don't recall anyone named Atemu going through the orphanage I used to run." The elderly woman replied sadly. "I wish I could remember that little boy's name so I could see what happened to him after he was put into a foster home."

"Was the boy's name Yami?" Yami asked softly tears threatening to fall from her face.

The woman's eyes brightened a little, "That name does sound familiar. Such a..."

"... Dark name for such an innocent child," Yami finished with a soft voice.

"Yes... that's what I used to say to him whenever he was upset," she answered. "How did you know that?"

"My name is... Yami Sennen..." Yami said looking the woman right into the eyes.

"So... you choose your last name based on the orphanage I ran...Why?"

Yami smiled through her tears, "I was happiest there despite the kids picking on me. You made it bearable with your kindness and understanding. When I aged out of the system, I had it legalized with my first paycheck from one of my jobs. Mrs. Devlin, I have to admit that I was one of the first affected by the epidemic. I'm a woman now."

Mrs. Devlin smiled, "It suits you, my dear. I am glad that I got to see you again after so long. I'd better get going. My grandson hates waiting for very long. Duke swears that I am out to ruin his chance at having a life."

Yami paled as she remembered Duke and how he used to be her worst tormentor. She hugged the elderly woman and said her goodbyes. After the woman left, Yami moved her few articles of clothing to the stroller. She planned on putting it in the cart Ryou had Heba in.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," a male said. "How's about leaving this place and having a drink?"

Yami turned and glared at the man. "I'm in a relationship and have two kids. I don't appreciate your advances."

"You're not married because I don't see a ring," he pointed out. "The name's Duke."

"Get away from me, Devlin." Yami said with anger wondering how people were so blind to her scales and gem on her forehead marking her a dragon. Swiftly she made her way to the back where the children's toys were looking for toys appropriate for Heba and Yugi.

"Yami! Help! Heba is being fussy again." Ryou said meeting up with Yami having the same idea to get some toys and gave the fussing child to Yami who only chuckled taking the child from Ryou.

"Heba why are you being so fussy for Ryou? Oh that reminds me Ryou when did you last drink?" Yami questioned knowing Ryou had a different requirement for blood.

Ryou thought for a moment. "I didn't get a chance to go to the hospital or butcher's shop before we left. At least I have my card on me. I saw a place just down the street. I can go there and hurry back."

"Don't bother. Once I pay for these I can head back to the car and you can have a quick pick me up." Yami said, not wanting Ryou to leave her just yet and Ryou seemed to pick up on Yami's unease.

"Alright then," the boy said as he took control of the stroller. "Perhaps we can go to the fish and steak buffet that I heard this place has. Yugi seems partial to fish over other soft foods we've tried."

"Maybe when Ishizu is done." Yami suggested, not wanting to leave the other woman and driver out of this in case Yami was too weak to drive the van when Ryou had his 'pick me up'.

Ishizu managed to get a couple of books picked out and paid for as Yami waited for her items to be rung up. She handed over her credit card and sent Ryou to the van to load the bags in the back. Ishizu took Heba's hand and followed Yami and the stroller containing a sleeping Yugi.

Cabin:

The three males left at the cabin had moved to the living room while Atemu had told Mahad what had happened to Yami. Mahad in turn admitted to dreams during his teenage years of being a young mage in training and befriending two young princes along with a young servant boy who was the younger prince's playmate. Mahad admitted that as time passed, he lost track of the youngest prince in his dreams.

Asim sighed as he set down his water. "I don't remember much after my brother and our friend vanished. Anku returned a woman bearing a child, but I had them both killed believing them to be evil creatures. I regretted my brash decisions the second they were both lost to me."

"Then it was a good idea Isis never told you of Anku condition when she did the mummification..."

"Condition?" Asim was confused.

"Anku was... a few months pregnant... with triplets..."

Asim paled, "Any idea who..."

"...The father was? None. we think she had been... raped after her change by the demon himself... since none of the children looked like they were human at all..."

Asim looked sick, "Could her rebirth as a male in this time have affected the possible outcome of the situation, Mahad?"

"You told me the demon thought Yami was a descendant from you when he was kidnapped? And changed into a female dragon instead of the female neko she was in the past? Most likely it protected her from a repeat of the past."

Atemu spoke up, "He managed to get a collar on both Yami and Yugi that allows him to control them. He even cursed Yami to fall prey to her own instincts. We were lucky to have his former vessel on our side. Voleur altered the spell to take effect under three conditions: the demon's name being used near her, the full moon, and her heat cycles. Unfortunately, the side effects end up taking the two of us down as well."

Mahad listened with a nod of understanding "the demon is waiting... he isn't strong enough right now to do anything... his next move might not be for another few months to a few years... Right now it's a waiting game of what the next move might be... one that we must prepare for." Mahad said

Atemu shook his head, "He's tried to take Yugi a couple of times already. Perhaps he can't do much yet because Yugi is too young?"

"His power is limited by a human body; one that you had damaged... right now he is licking his wounds and waiting for the right moment when Yugi is the right age to make him his warrior... like he had done to Heba so long ago." Mahad said with a shake of his head.

Asim looked at Yami's childhood friend, "Will you help us protect our family?"

"Yami would die if anything were to happen to our kit," Atemu added. "She had him when she was still male and is rather bonded to him."

"I will stay... I will also like to train you both on your magics... you both have already tapped into them at least once before... Yami has already learned to use levitation from past experiences." Mahad stated then stilled hearing a car pulling up to the cabin.

The sound was Yami's van and that had promptly made a pause in their conversation as the car came to a stop. A door slammed and Yami stormed into the cabin carrying Yugi heading right for the bedroom. Atemu followed and took a chance to see what had made Yami so angry, "Yami? Habibi, did something happen while you were out?"

"STUPID PREJUDICED MORONS!" she shouted into a pillow after Asim took the kit. A few other choice words not meant for children were said in old Egyptian making Asim blush hotly as Yami's rather bad mouth when ticked off.

When she finished her rant in the pillow, Yami sat up. "A place we went to for lunch had us forced out because of the children...said something about fur in the food. One employee even had the nerve to pull Yugi's tail and made him cry. They said that any of the 'Changed' are not welcome in their eatery. I pointed out that at least most of their customers were 'Changed' along with a few of their employees. The only reason they noticed us was because Yugi and Heba can't hide their ears and tails and my gem and scales can't be covered up unless I use a scarf."

"Would you like to take over as rulers of the 'Changed' so that they will respect our family," Atemu asked, a stern look on his face. "It will be easy for us as we are the Originals and have access to draconic magic."

"Call up Seth and Seto... we are going to need their help since their brother is also a 'Changed' and will most likely be discriminated... Black history is repeating itself but we will change it before it gets out of hand this time." Yami said with conviction before feeling a bit woozy. 'Guess I am not in command of them anymore... I think they might have made me submit when I was under the moon's light.'

"Consider it done, my Queen," Atemu said softly as he helped her lie down.


	23. King, Pharaoh and Queen... The Tribunal

A couple of days before the full moon, the three dragons managed to get their band of friends and family recognized as the rulers of the 'Changed'. Atemu was the King, Asim was the Pharaoh, and Yami was their Queen and together they made a Tribunal with a court. Mahad and Voleur took their tasks as mages seriously. Ishizu and Ryou became the Healers and caretakers to the children. Malik ended up being a sort of bodyguard to the new Princes while his brothers became the bodyguards to the three dragons. Akefia and Bakura were the three royals' spies and Generals. The Kaibas were given the task of searching out children who had been 'changed' all over the globe. The rest of their friends and family made up a civil court with a mix of both human and 'Changed' as they opened registration for their people. Including a place for children who were alone or abandoned.

Assigning Mahad and Ishizu, with Voleur as the third, to tend to their new kingdom, the three dragons headed to the mountains for the next few days. They needed to be able to allow their instincts to take control safely without worrying about hurting anyone in the process.

Yami had to admit that she didn't mind the 'three day vacation' from stressing over things. She actually had looked forward to the three days of being a feral dragon after the whirlwind of activity in establishing their rule over the other victims of the demon. Much of it meant having a cramped hand after signing mountains of paperwork that Asim had looked through thoroughly for any loopholes and such that would cause them to lose their power and undermine their kingdom from the inside.

Yami made it Asim's task to design a seal for them to use to mark such papers in the future. The Pharaoh took this to heart as he also hated penning his name over and over again.

As they reached 'their' cave, Yami was relieved because her wings were tired from the long flight. The full moon would not rise until the following night. She sat on a fallen tree and stared at the night sky, deep in thought. A lot had happened in her life... most of it recently.

Her own son was the youngest affected at ten months of age and one of the only two Nekos alive. Unfortunately, one of hired staff had a wild idea to try to become a Neko. She had stolen a blood sample from Ishizu's private office and had injected it into her arm. Her attempt had failed and she had to be treated for blood poisoning due to it being the wrong type of blood. Mahad predicted that their condition could not be spread as an infection anymore and the only way was for the spell to be activated once more. Dragons and most others lost this ability to spread by blood after their first full moon. The vampires and shifters could still change humans much like the legends by biting but the drawback was the blood type had to be similar and the human had to be willing or it was a very painful and traumatizing transformation.

"Habibi?"

Yami looked at Atemu, "yes?"

"Lost in thought or are your instincts taking hold sooner than we thought," her dominant mate teased gently.

"I was lost in thought. Atemu, did you want to test the theory of the demon's name affecting my instincts? We are far enough away from others."

Atemu looked stunned, "Are you sure about this? It will add another day to the situation since we will already be affected for three days as it is."

"I want to try it since we are out here a day before I am taken over by my instincts."

Atemu hesitated before saying the the dreadful name. "Zorc."

Yami stiffened as she felt her instincts clawing at her mind. Atemu watched as her body grew and changed, scales covering flesh and her beautiful hair vanishing beneath them. Her beautiful face took on a more draconic one as her neck lengthened, her hands and feet grew deadly claws. A roar escaped from her as her tail reached its full length.

Yami looked down at her humanoid mate before deliberately overpowering him with her cinnamon and vanilla scent, catching her second mate as well when he came to check on them. She wrapped her long tail around her two humanoid mates keeping them near her as she continued to overpower their senses making them struggle in her coils as they changed, their own instincts taking over. Two more roars filled the night sky as the two dragons joined her the black one still in her grasp as the gold one broke free and was pushing her to the ground putting her in her place as she let the black one go from her long snake like body.

She growled at him and was freed when the black male knocked him off of her before suddenly turning on her. She roared defiantly as she sent a wave of her scent at him. The male nearly submitted but managed to gain the upper hand as he pinned her down and subjected her and the golden male to his own scent of peppermint and cloves.

As she prepared to struggle, the males began to force her submission once more by running their teeth over the scales on her neck. The sensation ended her desire to escape and force their own submission. As she was lost in the overwhelming sensation, the males did something she didn't expect... they both bit down on her shoulders, marking her as their submissive mate and creating a new sensitive area to force her to remember who was in charge.

The red dragon let out a low roar/groan as her dominating nature was stripped away and her rebellious streak was somewhat calmed for now.

For three more days the trio would be stuck as true dragons, trapped within their own minds and only knowing that they were mates. Dominance was no longer a priority as the black male made it quite clear that he was the dominant male and the two had made their female mate understand that they were in control.

Being that she was not in heat, they mostly cuddled or hunted, opting to sleep most of the time. Until one day when the three were out hunting in separate places the red dragon following the scent of deer with the faint scent of wolves and foxes for most of the day and having yet to catch anything. Coming to a clearing in the forest she walked on her four limbs before one of her paws stepped into an old hunter's trap for a grizzly that clamped down on the red dragon's ankle putting pressure on the semi soft scales as a chain reaction sprung more traps when the dragoness fell from surprise and slight pain into more traps and a large net. She roared out in pain as the sun began to set.

As the sun set the red dragon felt like she was shrinking and the traps started to piece the retreating scales into the soft flesh of a human as pain blurred the returning mind.

Her mates found her stuck and injured in the traps shortly before their own forms returned to normal. Asim used his magic to cause the metal traps to fall apart before he and Atemu could remove the netting. Once she was free, they carried her to the cabin to tend to her injuries and rest.

Yami awoke the following morning, her entire body hurting from the healing injuries. Atemu had left Asim to watch her while he made her something light to eat.

"Asim? Atemu?" Yami called trying to sit up.

Asim opened his eyes, "I'm here, Yami. Atemu went to make you breakfast. He called to have someone come pick us up. He told me what you had him do before anything else went blank for him. Four days we were completely dragons, Yami... just from one word. Why?"

"I wanted to see what would happen and how drastically it would effect me,"

"I hope you like your new markings because they're permanent."

"What?" Yami asked looking at her shoulders and sure enough two tattoos of twin dragons encircling each other marked her shoulders. One dragon was black while the other dragon was a golden color. "What happened?!?!"

"Apparently you forced us to make you submit... in other words we made you the sub of our trio. Atemu holds the title of Dominant while I seem to be in between."

Yami facepalmed, "Just great..."

"At least we might not be fighting to keep you submitted to us when we change next time," Atemu said as he entered carrying a tray of fresh fruit and raw steaks. He set it down between the three of them.

"Sure... though I keep wondering how I'm always the one stumbling into traps..."

"I'll get Seth to get his men up here to clear them out, love," Atemu said as he grabbed a steak.

"Yeah you do that..."

Atemu swallowed his bite of steak, "By the way, Yugi has started standing."

Yami teared up, "I can't believe I missed it! I want my kit, Temmy. Take me home!"

"No, not until you are healed." Atemu said firmly leaving no room for argument.

Yami pouted, "At least have someone bring the boys out here. I'm sick of missing important milestones in Yugi's life."

Atemu's cell phone rang and Yami pounced on it. She answered it before her face went serious and put it on speaker. "Go ahead, Mahad."

"Voleur has just remembered that the demon had tried taking a vessel in a village not far from his own, a boy who was the son of the headman. To force him to leave the boy, the village mage was left with no other option but to change him and make him undesirable to be used as a vessel."

Yami was growing impatient, "Spill it, Mahad!"

A gulp was heard before he continued, "The headman lost his son...but... gained a daughter. Apparently, the demon wanted a male child of power and choose the secondary son as they are generally the easiest to make jealous enough to kill their own kin for control of the throne."

"What are you getting to, Mahad?"

"I created a special choker that when removed forcefully will...turn Yugi into a girl. Unfortunately, the effects will be permanent. We haven't put it on him yet. The choice is yours to make." Mahad sounded like he was trying not to panic.

Yami looked at Atemu. "What is your decision Atemu...Yugi is of your blood."

Atemu shook his head, "Yami, love, this is your choice. You carried him within your body, suffered through his birth, and have been his main source of nourishment. I will not take any decisions regarding our kit from you, especially since I was the one who caused you to get pregnant before we had a chance to get married. I will honor your choice, Yami."

Yami sighed and thought "do it... to protect our children... even if we must make this choice for them until they understand themselves... give Heba one as well this way Yugi won't feel alone when he gets older."

"My Queen," Mahad started, "we only had enough of the required items to create the one choker. I doubt that Voleur will be able to get more as he was nearly caught stealing what little he could get from a few nearby museums."

"Alright... only Yugi will get an enchanted one... but Heba will have one that looks like Yugi's." Yami said pulling at her own collar she could never take off. Even in her dragon form it stayed around her neck.

"One last thing... Ishizu is on her way to you with Ryou, Bakura, and the children. When they arrive, you will have to put the choker on him yourselves. This ensures that only you will be able to remove it whenever you need to and not have to worry about the enchantments being released," Mahad instructed.

Yami felt a little bit of relief because she worried about accidentally turning her kit into a girl. "Thank you Mahad for that reassurance."

"Any time, old friend."

After the call had ended, Yami looked at Atemu with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe they found a way to keep Yugi safe... even if it means watching our little kit become a girl. Temmy, will he hate me for my choice?"

"Yami, as he grows, we will tell him in a way that is easy for him to understand. Maybe this choker will not be without side effects. Whatever happens, I am sure that he will understand what sacrifices had to be made to keep him safe. Besides, our kingdom only knows them as the royal children. We asked for it to be kept that way because you didn't want people poking fun at our dressing Yugi in dresses."

"I know... I just don't want him to resent me for this later in life."

Atemu pulled her close, "Love, he's wearing dresses and you're constantly doing his hair. I am amazed at how he sits still for you and purrs when you get the urge to braid that thick hair of his! I doubt he will hate you for taking a chance to protect him from that monster...I wouldn't blame you for tearing the choker off him just to keep him safe."

Yami pulled away and looked him in the eye, "Atemu Mutou! How dare you say that! I would never do that to him so early!"

"I was just kidding, Love. I don't like seeing you crying."


	24. Birthday...

Four years passed quickly and brought with them the hatching of the three eggs and a few heartbreaks from clutches that never hatched, Ishizu and Mahad were mated after she had accidentally bitten him when she was stuck in a net and he tried to free her. Heba had began learning how to fight from Akefia, Melvin, and Voleur while Yugi was more content with shadowing his mother, trying to mimic her actions.

The five-year-old cub didn't mind wearing the dresses his mother made herself and still purred whenever she brushed his thick hair. He wondered if his younger siblings were jealous of the special attention he got. Aiden, Arianna, and Timaeus had hair that was too thin or too short to do much with and Heba always ran when he saw the brush in his mother's hand.

Yugi often helped his mother brush out her long hair and helped braid it to be out of her way when she was working with Daddy and Papa. His sixth birthday was fast approaching and Yami dreaded talking to him about the enchanted choker and why he had to wear it unless she or his daddy removed it. Yugi was smarter than any child his age and was rather emotional like his mother.

Currently it was early morning and Yami was pacing in her study having not slept at all during the night too worried and emotionally distraught on how Yugi might react to the collar and the choice she took away from him for so long.

Yami froze when she heard the familiar soft footsteps of her cub approaching the hidden door that Yugi favored. Said door opened to reveal a teary-eyed cub. "Mommy, Heba says I can't wear dresses 'cause I'm a boy! He says that I have to be dirty and know how to fight like he does! I don't wanna be dirty from fighting... I wanna be like you and read when I have nothing to do or sew or help Daddy and Papa and you run the kingdom!"

'Why is it always this easy for me?' Yami thought as she hugged her cub, trying to calm him down.

"Shush, shush, don't let Heba's words get to you Baby... that is just nonsense you have seen Papa wearing skirts around the palace along with some of the other males in the palace. Even Heba wears a skirt when he goes to fighting practice. There is nothing wrong with that... Yugi there is something Mama has to tell you." Yami said once Yugi was calm and no longer crying.

Yugi sniffled as Yami dried his tears, "What is it, Mommy?"

"You know how only Mama and Daddy can only take off your choker?" Yami asked sitting down in a comfy chair.

Yugi nodded as he climbed into her lap, "Uh-huh. Why is that? Even 'Shizu doesn't touch it when she makes sure I'm not sick or hurt."

"It's enchanted, Baby. Do you know what that means?"

"Is it like the fairly tales you read me at bedtime? Like the Frog Prince or Beauty and the Beast? Like those, Mommy?" Yugi's amethyst eyes went wide in wonder.

Yami smiled softly, "kind of sweety... when you were younger a bad man took you from me and placed a curse... the only way we were able to prevent this curse is by making a magic collar for you... the collar can only be removed willingly by you, me, or Daddy. But we have to be careful not to break it... the collar has the power to change the wearer's gender and the bad man only wants a boy for his evil plans because the man is possessed by a very old and vengeful demon that Papa defeated once before."

"So if he wants a boy..." Yugi looked thoughtful, "why not Heba? He's older than me and a fighter and always dirty. Why did he pick me?"

"Because in the past he tried with Heba before... and he doesn't know Heba is alive... as far as the demon knows Heba is in the afterlife free from his magic once again."

Yugi pouted, "Does my being six mean I have to stop wearing dresses or getting my hair brushed?"

"No, Aibou, it does not. It means you have more responsibilities and will have to learn self defense soon from me... I was a lot like you when I was your age but I didn't have anyone to support me and was often made fun of because I was a boy and liked to do things many would find girly."

"If you were a boy, then how was I born? Daddy said that I was a baby when people were 'Changed'."

"I had a womb already in my body but I turned female when I was 'changed'."

Yugi snuggled against her side, "So you were special and made me."

"Yes, Baby. You are my treasure," Yami yawned, her worries quieted by the talk she had with Yugi.

The two were found sound asleep by Asim and Atemu after they had missed breakfast.

Two Days Later:

The triplets had been handed over to their nanny while Yugi was kept in the library with Ryou. Heba had been forced to bathe after Yami had found him rolling in the courtyard, wrestling with the son of a groundskeeper. The three dragons were overseeing the final touches to the banquet hall for Yugi's birthday party.

Atemu slipped behind Yami and hugged her to his chest, "How did your talk go with Yugi the other day?"

"I think it went fine. Yugi was very understanding. He kind of made it easier to talk to him about the choker and the demon," Yami said as she leaned back. "We're going to have to sit Heba down and have a talk with him about teasing Yugi for his appearance. It's bad enough that Yugi is in danger and may end up being a girl. Asim has hinted at the fact that Yugi and Heba are the only two Nekos and if he became a girl then Heba would become his...mate... since they are only siblings through our own bond and no other link."

Atemu turned her to face him, "Yami, you're stressing again. Why don't you go and join Yugi in the library while I finish up here?"

"No I'm fine as is my sugar and blood pressure, Atemu. I can handle this." Yami said

"Very well, my Queen. I suppose I should go get our cub for our annual trip to the orphanage. I still can't believe that he inherited your nature! He is perfect no matter if he stays a boy or becomes a daughter," Atemu said, causing Yami to blush.

Apparently Atemu had warmed up to the possibility that he would end up having a daughter instead of a son. Yami swatted at him, "Just get going, Temmy. You know that Yugi starts for the car after the clock chimes twelve."

She watched as her dominant mate headed towards the library and smiled. Yugi may have inherited her personality but he had his father's impatient streak when it came to yearly traditions. For his birthday, Yugi had insisted on giving away most of the toys he no longer played with or clothes that he and his mother made together. On holidays, Yugi would help decorate the palace with his mother. Christmas was his favorite because it meant getting to go to the orphanage and taking the children to the city center for carolling and gifts.

Yami was proud of how well Yugi was learning to run the kingdom despite his young age. She wondered if it was too early to give him a chance to run things while they were out on their 'three to four day vacation'. They had tried with Heba after his ninth birthday and things were a mess when they returned. 'I think I should talk to my mates about this.' She thought as her submissive markings tingled, reminding her of her place in their hierarchy.

Orphanage:

Yugi smoothed out the wrinkled material of his smoky grey dress after he climbed out of the car. His tail danced gracefully behind him, indicating his eagerness to see the other children and deliver his presents to them. "Daddy, may I carry the presents for the kids who share my birthday?"

"Of course, Yugi."

The cub collected the three gift bags and followed his father into the gated grounds and to the tables full of excited orphaned and abandoned children...Changed or not.

"Everyone, please settle down." The woman in charge called out. "I know that you all are excited about our special guests and the yearly banquet that is given in honor of Friend Yugi's birthday. I need for anyone who was born on this day to line up by the gifts table."

Only two children stood up and headed to the indicated spot. Yugi smiled as he handed them a bag each and stepped away from the table, "Please pick a toy and then go find a friend to take a turn. Happy birthday."

Atemu smiled at his cub's kindness and joy of sharing his things with other children. 'Just like his mother he really is Yami's shadow.'

He watched as the cub oversaw the procession of children, oftentimes turning children away since they had already gotten a gift. Yugi was adamant about kids getting more than one toy before everyone had a turn. When there were just a few toys left, Yugi waved to his attendant to take them away for another time. The clothes would be placed in the 'community closet' for all the children to use later.

After the usual ceremony was completed, Yugi and Atemu headed back to the palace for his party.

Palace:

Yami was napping in the library on a nicely cushioned couch dreaming while Asim was in a chair reading and glancing over at the submissive dragon. Heba had been sent to his room for tearing through the palace with no regard to the priceless relics that Yami and Asim had collected. He wished that his cub was more like Atemu's own. 'How is it possible that he ended up with the quiet cub and I have a wild one?'

"Papa, Mommy," Yugi's voice called from his secret entrance. The door slid open. "Daddy and I are home now."

"Shush Mama is taking a nap little one." Asim said putting down his book and grunting when Yugi jumped into his lap nuzzling Asim under the chin.

Yugi purred, happy with his special day so far. Asim should have known to be prepared for a happy and cuddly cub.

"How is it you and Heba are so alike in looks but are polar opposites in personalities?"

Yugi stopped purring, "Mommy said it's because Heba is a fighter and I'm not. I would rather spend time inside and he's outside getting dirty and fighting with the other boys. Papa, would you walk in the gardens with me? I want to pick some flowers for Mommy."

Later...Yugi's room:

Yugi sat at his mother's feet, happily purring as she braided his hair. "Mommy?"

"Yes what is it baby?"

"Papa and Daddy seem scared about something. They keep talking about Heba and the one time he was left in charge for three days."

"They are scared for us, Little One. They are scared that when they are not here something bad will happen. Like I told you the other night about a demon after you... you are not the only one he wants to control." Yami said softly.

Yugi heard the sadness in her voice, "Who else, mommy? Why does it want anyone else?"

"He wants me sweety... I was one of his first creations both now and in the past and he knows I would never let harm come to you or any of my children."

"Is that why I have to have someone with me all the time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Honey nut it's only until your older and can prove yourself capable of protecting yourself." Yami said seriously.

"Daddy says that words and brains can sometimes be better weapons than fists and swords. 'Shizu accidentally showed me that books are good for hitting people with too."

Yami chuckled at that nodding "yes nice heavy book can be used as defensive weapons but magic and self defence training can also be good tool to use with your brain and doesn't depend on brawn."

Yugi admired his mother, "Mommy, can I be in charge of the kingdom for a day?"

"I don't know we will have to speak with Daddy and Papa about that okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Yugi got up after she tapped his shoulder and scrambled to his closet. Yami watched as Yugi saw his new dress. She had worked on it while he napped in her study, taking care to hide it when he showed signs of waking.

The dress was an iridescent powder blue with white trim. The boy beamed at the gift, "It's pretty, Mommy!"

Yami helped Yugi dress before they headed to the banquet hall.

Bedtime:

Atemu carried the birthday boy to his room after he fell asleep at his own birthday party. Though he wasn't the only one as Yami has fallen asleep with him, both snuggled together in a chair in the corner fast asleep. Asim had taken Yami to their room while Atemu took charge of taking Yugi to bed.

"Papa! Papa! Look what I found in Uncle Voleur's room!" Heba's voice called holding a very familiar black gem in his hand.

Atemu froze with Yugi in his arms when he saw the gem. "What were you doing in there? I thought we told you to stay out of your uncle's room."

Yugi moaned in his sleep, the demon's collar glowing faintly. "Mommy..."

"Shush shush mommy is sleeping Yugi Daddy is here..." Atemu cooed softly as Heba growled getting mad.

"You, Daddy, and Mommy are always favoriting Yugi! It's not fair! Why is crybaby Yugi getting attention! I deserve to have attention!" Heba shouted throwing the crystal with all his strength to a wall as Atemu tried to stop him.

"No Heba Don't!"

TBC>>>>


End file.
